


El Pintor

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi, ele não, eu não sei no que eu tava pensando quando comecei a escrever isso, flex chanbaek, muita politicagem, um pouco triste mas a gente supera
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, advogado, tomou como missão acabar com a imagem perfeitinha da pessoa que lhe arruinou com falsas juras de amor sob a premissa de que os fins justificam os meios. Enredado em esquemas e segredos obscuros, conhece o presidente Park Chanyeol mais a fundo do que gostaria e, prestes a se corromper para sempre com sua sede por vingança, deve escolher entre amar ou se perder.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. My Desire

**Author's Note:**

> FINALMENTE CHEGOUUUUUUUUUU  
> Primeiramente quero agradecer a Ray e a Bia (baobao/baaekhy) por essa capa LINDA que ficou a cara dessa fanfic. Meninas, já disse que vocês são TUDO e agora repito. Agradeço a Dulce, que topou betar toda a fanfic (sob a promessa de que não tinha angst), um anjo na minha vida!
> 
> Essa fanfic tá pra ser escrita há pelo menos três anos mas só resolvi fazê-la agora com a mentoria da Barbs (iambyuntiful), do projeto Adote Um Autor. Se não fosse pelas dicas dela eu com certeza teria me perdido no meio da fanfic.  
> Por fim, El Pintor é o nome do meu álbum favorito do INTERPOL e os capítulos fazem referência a músicas dele (tirando uma lá na frente). Espero que gostem, fiz com todo o meu carinho!

_Vamos, querida_

_Você brincou comigo_

_Você me rebaixa_

_Então é hora de uma mudança de opinião_

_Você brincou comigo_

_Então eu tive eu desistir de você_

_Você não encontrará cicatrizes em mim_

_(Meu desejo - Interpol)_

Seul, 2018.

O cheiro gostoso da fragrância Dior, que era velha conhecida do olfato de Byun Baekhyun, ainda remanescia em sua pele quando acordou mais uma vez ao lado de Wu Yifan.

Não conseguiu arranjar coragem de sair do abraço sensual no qual era envolvido, a nudez atestando o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. O jornalista estava completamente adormecido, o longo cabelo preto espalhado pelos travesseiros luxuosos de seu apartamento.

Baekhyun estava perdendo o controle do que acontecia em sua vida, mas ainda era só um jovem que continuava acreditando em coisas bobas, como amor e contos de fada. Ainda acreditava na possibilidade, ainda que remota, de existir algum sentimento além do desejo e sede de poder no coração daquele que dormia ao seu lado.

Acordar assim no meio da noite havia se tornado uma espécie de hábito durante cinco longos meses de audiências e processo em cima de processo. O Byun havia se formado advogado há um ano e aquele era seu primeiro caso oficial e _grande_ , que poderia lhe alçar à glória da carreira, e também poderia lhe afundar antes mesmo de começar a _brincar_ de tribunal. Foram noites em claro estudando e revendo coisas que tinha aprendido na faculdade e dias passados em puro estresse, com os nervos à flor da pele por causa da pressão que sentia afundar seu psicológico aos poucos.

Yifan era seu cliente e réu do caso que acontecia em segredo de justiça, e estava sendo acusado de pelo menos vinte infrações relacionadas a seu trabalho como jornalista — e era _peixe grande_ , como seu chefe havia falado para si antes de lhe passar o caso — e o processo estava recheado de horas e mais horas de escutas e pilhas de fotos obtidas ilegalmente. Eram evidências de escândalos do meio político e empresarial que tinham surgido aos montes no ano de 2017, fruto do suposto esforço que o chinês fazia para desmascarar os ditos cidadãos de bem da Coreia do Sul.

A primeira vez em que ficou com seu cliente estava fresca em sua cabeça, como se tivesse acontecido na semana anterior e não há meses. Ainda estava no tribunal, organizando os documentos em sua pasta quando Yifan chegou pertinho de si e pediu para que conversassem em algum lugar mais privado. Naquela noite acompanhou o mais velho até seu apartamento na cobertura de um prédio luxuoso da capital, onde foi servido de um bom vinho e queijos caros cujos nomes nunca saberia repetir. Era para ter sido uma conversa casual sobre o caso, era para ter mantido em mente que seu cliente não era exatamente a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas aquilo virou uma bola de neve e acabou cedendo ao desejo que sentia crescer pelo mais alto. Quando se deu conta do que fazia, estava ofegante na cama _king size_ , recuperando-se de uma das melhores transas de sua vida, enquanto Yifan ainda lhe beijava, um pouco mais carinhoso e cuidadoso.

Quando aquilo aconteceu, passou dois dias inteiros se martirizando por causa de seu deslize. Jamais deveria se envolver tão diretamente com clientes.

O deslize virou uma avalanche e começou a _buscar_ por aquilo. Pelas palavras rudes jogadas pela voz rouca, pelos lençóis de algodão nobre e pela sensação gostosa de ser tirado dos eixos depois de audiências cansativas que exigiam muito de si. Era totalmente culpado, sabia disso, mas na época não lhe parecia má ideia entrar no jogo de Wu Yifan e tirar um pouco de prazer de todo o estresse que o jornalista estava lhe causando.

Esse erro de julgamento estava lhe custando extremamente caro naquele momento. Gostava de pensar que ainda tinha o controle da situação, mas ele tinha ficado para trás em algum lugar dos cinco meses que tinham se passado, e estava apenas mentindo para si mesmo.

Suspirou e mirou o celular — que marcava quatro da manhã — e em seguida se perdeu um pouco, o olhar vago fixo nas enormes janelas de vidro que tinham uma vista espetacular da cidade semi adormecida. Ainda não havia sinal do sol, mas mesmo assim fez menção de se levantar. Queria tomar um banho, vestir suas roupas e ir para o escritório começar a escrever o relatório final do caso Wu.

Foi impedido pelos braços fortes do maior, que lhe puxaram de volta para a cama. Ficou surpreso a princípio, encontrando os olhos sonolentos presos em si com um brilho estranho.

— Onde pensa que vai tão cedo? — Grunhiu, sem perceber a expressão melancólica no rosto do advogado.

— Tenho muito trabalho a fazer, infelizmente.

Esfregou os olhos e puxou o Byun até que se deitasse novamente, as mãos se firmando à cintura do mais novo. Ele era inegavelmente bonito e inteligente, mas Yifan se deleitava com a ingenuidade daquele rapaz, que estava há vinte e cinco anos na estrada e nem mesmo piscou antes de se entregar a si. Ocasionalmente, quando pensava na gravidade do que fazia com ele e em como estragaria a personalidade gentil e esperançosa de Baekhyun, sentia-se um pouco enjoado.

Era O JORNALISTA, com o ‘O’ maiúsculo na frente e a profissão em caixa alta mesmo. Títulos como este não se ganham vendendo limonada na esquina ou resgatando gatinhos indefesos em cima de árvores. Wu Yifan estava metido até os últimos fios de cabelo com o diabo e tinha plena noção disso. De vez em quando se deixava levar por algum caso que durava mais de uma noite, mas sabia que seu caso com o advogado já estava nos acréscimos do segundo tempo.

Na tarde anterior, fora absolvido de todas as acusações depois de uma manobra genial de Baekhyun, que conseguiu encontrar brechas e álibis em uma situação que era praticamente condenada e sentia-se grato a ele por isso. O jovem advogado não sabia ainda, mas tudo que o jornalista fazia era por algum motivo, e coisas grandes estavam prestes a acontecer. O ano seguinte traria os resultados das eleições presidenciais e jamais conseguiria cargos de destaque se tivesse aquela sujeira enorme sentada em cima de seu nome. Por isso levou-lhe para jantar no restaurante mais cobiçado da cidade, até porque podia ser uma _cobra,_ mas sabia agradecer e apreciar as ajudas que recebia durante sua trajetória.

Depois do jantar regado a massas tradicionais com molhos raros e trufas brancas — que, do alto de toda sua honestidade, não eram muito a sua praia —, tinha em suas mãos um Byun Baekhyun bêbado, embriagado por causa do champanhe e pela felicidade de ter concluído um caso grande como o seu. Como bom homem que era, Yifan levou a ovelha para seu apartamento e lá se vestiram de prazeres por horas. Se sentiria falta de alguma coisa de tudo aquilo, seria dos gemidos caprichados e sempre submissos de Baekhyun. Apenas.

— Não quer nem esperar o sol nascer? — Perguntou assim que sentiu que se encontrava um pouco mais acordado, acariciando a pele quente e macia do mais novo. Ele suspirou, um pouco afetado pelo toque, mas tirou as mãos que se agarravam à sua cintura de maneira possessiva. — O que há de errado, Baekhyun?

Deu de ombros, recolhendo o roupão jogado ao lado da cama e colocando a peça, um pouco mais confortável agora que estava vestido.

— Eu acho que estou de ressaca por causa de ontem, só isso. Prefiro não fazer nada agora.

Ergueu as mãos como se fosse culpado de algum crime. Na verdade, os dois sabiam que quando Yifan começava com aquele carinho exagerado não conseguia parar seus dedos afoitos. Ele nunca começava algo para depois parar no meio do caminho, e naquela manhã Baekhyun não estava com estômago para sexo matinal, não quando sua cabeça estava cheia daquelas dúvidas e sentimentos estranhos.

— Me deixe pelo menos preparar um café e te levar de carro até lá, pode ser? — Pediu, sentando-se e passando as mãos nos ombros do menor.

Não que se importasse com ele, longe disso, mas términos eram difíceis independente do quão superficiais fossem os relacionamentos.

O Byun sorriu pequeno e assentiu, concordando.

— Tudo bem. Espera eu tomar um banho? Serei rápido.

— Pode demorar o quanto quiser. — Sussurrou, deixando um beijo na nuca do advogado. Ele se arrepiou um pouco, sensível, mas não o suficiente para perder a cabeça e desistir de ir trabalhar — o que não seria uma primeira vez —. Yifan observou enquanto ele caminhava até o banheiro da suíte, a cabeça baixa, atipicamente triste.

Alcançou a cueca e a calça jeans e enfiou as roupas, caçando na mesa de cabeceira o fiel maço de cigarros, o _Dunhill nanocut_ manjado e habitual. Pegou um e acendeu o cigarro fininho, tragando duas vezes antes de sair da cama rumo à cozinha. Faria um último café para ele, daria uns últimos amassos e deixaria ele para trás. Tudo sairia conforme o planejado, e Yifan mais uma vez abandonaria uma pessoa decente e legal em troca de mais um contrato com o demônio, mais um para a pilha infinita.

Riu baixinho e cantarolou enquanto passava o café. Aquele era o primeiro dia da melhor época de sua vida.

…

A música que tocava no rádio da SUV era baixa quando comparada aos pensamentos sempre altos e frenéticos de Baekhyun. Ao seu lado, no volante, Yifan fumava mais um cigarro em silêncio, focado enquanto dirigia pelo trânsito caótico. O cabelo bonito estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, mas uma mecha fina caía na frente de seus olhos, e aquele detalhe lhe deixava extremamente bonito e sensual aos olhos do mais novo.

Precisava ser sincero. Engoliu em seco e desligou o rádio, nervoso. Aquilo tirou o foco dele por alguns instantes e sentiu que estava sendo olhado pelo canto do olho.

Apertou um pouco o copo de café que segurava. Sentia-se capaz de colocar para fora os goles que havia tomado até então. — Yifan, podemos conversar sério por alguns minutos?

— Vá em frente. Quer que eu encoste em algum lugar? — Perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Não conseguia imaginar qual seria o assunto porque eles _nunca_ falavam sério fora de escritórios e audiências.

— Não, não precisa. — Murmurou, olhando fixamente para o maior. — Eu queria te perguntar o que você vê no nosso futuro.

Se não fosse tão tranquilo, o jornalista teria batido em algum poste naquele exato momento. Pretendia dar um fora no Byun antes de lhe deixar no trabalho, mas não imaginava que teria toda aquela sorte. Tinha ali a oportunidade de mudar a narrativa e fazer com que a culpa fosse do advogado, e não somente sua, e não deixaria aquela chance escapar.

— Eu não sei, Baekhyun. Que pergunta é essa?

Sentiu um nó na garganta e se preparou psicologicamente para o que já era óbvio: levaria um pé na bunda ali mesmo, dentro do carro, e passaria a vergonha de chorar na frente dele.

— Só estava pensando… Faz cinco meses que nós estamos _nisso_. E é sempre só sexo e mais sexo, um encontro ou outro e depois mais sexo.

— E sexo não é bom? Você é muito gostoso. — Soltou o comentário em tom brincalhão, sabendo exatamente o impacto que suas palavras teriam. Quando analisou o rosto dele, Baekhyun estava pálido e parecia ter tomado um tiro.

— E-eu gosto. — Gaguejou, segurando o choro. — Mas eu imaginei que nós pudéssemos tentar…

Riu baixinho e jogou a bituca do cigarro pela janela, fechando-a logo em seguida. Baekhyun sentiu-se estranhamente grato, porque daquela forma ninguém de fora conseguiria ver o quão patética era sua expressão. Suas mãos, que ainda seguravam o copo de café quentinho, tremiam mais do que nunca.

— Tentar outras posições? Vamos lá, Baekhyun, nós somos dois adultos. Eu vou entrar nos trinta daqui a pouco, não estou afim de me… meter com um pirralho. — Disse de maneira ácida, o rosto extremamente sério. Ele encostou em uma das vagas na frente da mansão que abrigava o escritório onde ele trabalhava e desligou o carro, virando-se para encarar o mais novo. Para sua surpresa, sentiu-se mal de verdade quando viu os olhos marejados. — O que foi?

Riu com puro desgosto, o peito doendo. — _O que foi?_ Pirralho? Você está se ouvindo?

— Baekhyun, eu não te entendo. Você queria que eu fosse sincero, e eu estou sendo sincero. Eu não quero nada sério com _você_ , por que a surpresa?

Enfiou o rosto entre as mãos e respirou fundo, contando até dez para tentar se recompor. Era uma tarefa difícil.

— Como você consegue falar assim comigo tão… facilmente? Depois de tudo o que a gente fez, depois de tudo que eu fiz por você?

— Você estava fazendo o seu trabalho, Byun. O que há de difícil em entender isso? — Disse friamente, revirando os olhos. Aquilo machucou o menor de maneiras inimagináveis. — Vinte e cinco anos, solteiro, e ainda acredita em relacionamento? Casamento? Em visitar os pais um do outro para almoços de domingo? No que mais acredita, no Papai Noel?

Olhou para ele, boquiaberto. Uma coisa era receber um fora, outra coisa era ser desrespeitado daquela maneira.

— Como se atreve?

— Baekhyun, são vinte e cinco anos e você ainda não se casou. Não acha que é um pouco idiota buscar em mim uma saída para isso? Não acha que o problema é seu, que está criando expectativas a partir de noites de sexo?

Yifan viu os olhos do advogado dobrarem de tamanho gradualmente, incrédulos, e soube que tinha acertado em cheio nas fraquezas dele. Baekhyun era um rapaz doce e gentil, que sempre quis ter uma casinha legal e dois cachorros, que acreditava fielmente no melhor das pessoas, isso tinha aprendido depois de vários jantares. Percebeu naquele momento que ele sentia algo a mais por si e que estava profundamente magoado. Não eram somente noites de prazer carnal, ele realmente achava em seu abraço algum motivo para continuar acreditando que um dia seriam algo a mais, e não havia sentimento mais facilmente manipulável do que a paixão. Ele havia tornado tudo muito fácil.

Baekhyun pegou o copo que estava esquecido entre suas pernas e jogou o café no jornalista, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto bonito. O café não estava fervendo, mas estava quente o suficiente para arrancar um grito do mais velho, de dor e de surpresa.

— Eu espero que você apodreça junto com essas palavras imbecis, Wu Yifan. Obrigado por ser um babaca. — Disse entredentes, a voz firme apesar do choro que não conseguia controlar. O menor saiu do carro e bateu a porta com tanta força que os vidros blindados tremeram, deixando para trás seu ex-amante e o interior da SUV banhado de café.

Não sabia como lidaria com aquilo durante o dia, mas quando entrou no escritório seus colegas disseram que havia um brilho selvagem nos olhos marejados, a sede por vingança entranhada em seu subconsciente.

[...]

Lidar com o término da não-relação havia sido mais difícil do que imaginava que seria. Depois da cena na SUV, priorizou a conclusão dos relatórios que tinha que entregar no fim da semana, mas assim que se livrou daquele trabalho, Baekhyun sentiu de verdade o quanto seu coração estava partido.

Foi somente quando chegou em seu apartamento e fechou a porta, encostando as costas contra a parede, que sentiu o peso das palavras ácidas de Yifan. Se soubesse que tudo aquilo aconteceria, não teria deixado as coisas chegarem àquele ponto. Estranhamente, não conseguia mais chorar. Apenas sentou no sofá e se cobriu com a manta preta, e assim ficou pelo resto da noite. Sentado, fitando a televisão desligada, mordendo o interior das bochechas até sentir o gosto de sangue tomar-lhe a boca. Não sentia nada, não sentia raiva e nem mesmo tristeza. Só havia um buraco em seu coração e se culpava por aquilo.

Seu único amigo da faculdade ligou depois que passou dois dias sem ir ao escritório. Zhang Yixing estava preocupado porque Baekhyun nunca ficava doente ou faltava no trabalho, mas sua preocupação triplicou de tamanho quando entrou no apartamento escuro e encontrou o rapaz deitado na cama, dormindo ao lado de uma pasta com o caso que deveria pegar a seguir.

Baekhyun tinha olheiras fundas, maiores do que o habitual, algo que não deveria estar ali depois de dois dias inteiros em casa.

Sentou-se na beiradinha da cama, ao lado do amigo, e tocou gentilmente o ombro dele. Demorou algum tempo até que abrisse os olhos, mas quando o fez foi recebido com um abraço forte de Yixing. Ele não o julgara por ter se envolvido com Yifan e isso se confirmava aos poucos, com aquele abraço, com o café da manhã que ele preparou e com o dia que passaram juntos maratonando House.

Yixing jamais poderia tirar-lhe aquela dor e a estranha sensação de que algo estava fora de lugar, no entanto. Nenhum episódio de House e café bem feito conseguiria mudar a sensação de que o antigo Baekhyun estava _morto_.

Essa sensação perdurou por mais tempo do que esperava. No começo, tentou manter Yixing por perto e fazia um esforço para sair com ele e tentar se divertir, a fim de mostrar que reconhecia tudo o que estava fazendo por si. Iam juntos para festas e entre uma balada e outra Baekhyun se concentrava em defender a imagem de uma garota morta em um tiroteio entre traficantes, mas acabou se perdendo no personagem no meio da narrativa. Não sabia mais fingir estar feliz com a vida que levava e cada caso resolvido era um lembrete do que havia acontecido entre ele e Yifan, um lembrete de mau gosto do dia em que teve que ouvir duras palavras a respeito de si.

Lembrava com certo amargor daquelas palavras, mas a estranheza superava o outro sentimento. Ao fim de 2018, já lhe parecia absurdo pensar que um dia acreditou que sentia algo por ele e que entrar em relacionamentos era uma coisa interessante. Também beirava ao absurdo qualquer contato com humanos que não fosse por motivos profissionais, e foi assim que perdeu Yixing de vez, com uma nova personalidade desnecessariamente ácida e arrogante, que veio tão naturalmente quanto o sol nascendo e se pondo durante os dias. Apenas aconteceu.

Quando ouviu novamente sobre o jornalista era véspera de Ano Novo. Estava ganhando tão bem no trabalho que agora tinha um apartamento tão chique quanto o de Yifan e passaria a virada sozinho com uma garrafa de champanhe e a pasta enorme com um caso onde defenderia um senador, mas cometeu o erro de ligar a televisão no canal de notícias. Geralmente não tinha o costume de assistir àquele show de horrores porque tinha o suficiente durante o expediente, mas algo dentro daquele ambiente conspirou para que enchesse a taça antes da hora e sentasse de frente para a TV, sem nem mesmo tirar o terno que usava.

A horas de distância do fim do ano, o canal dava destaque para um político. Baekhyun grunhiu, ligeiramente incomodado. Tinha conhecido sua devida cota de pessoas do meio, e a maioria era desprezível e cheia de segredos com alto poder destrutivo. No meio do ano vindouro teriam a posse do futuro presidente, uma escolha quase unânime de impressionantes 80% da população coreana.

Park Chanyeol.

A matéria mostrava uma coletiva de imprensa com o candidato eleito para o cargo, um rapaz relativamente novo — com 33 anos na época — muito bem comportado dentro de um terno cor de areia, a camisa preta destacando o corpo bonito que se escondia por baixo do blazer caro. Tudo nele parecia brilhar à luz dos flashes: o cabelo preto perfeitamente cortado, as abotoaduras de prata nas mangas da camisa e os lábios cheios e hidratados. De sua posição privilegiada, Baekhyun também sabia que a ficha dele brilhava de tão limpa, motivo pelo qual não conseguia olhar para ele com desprezo. Apenas estava curioso para saber se ele de fato era limpo como aparentava ser, ou se era trabalho de algum advogado e de uma agência de campanhas muito boa.

Ambas as possibilidades eram louváveis.

Aumentou o volume da TV e deu um gole longo, saboreando o champanhe. Chanyeol falava sobre seus projetos para o país, sempre muito bem articulado e com uma veia inconfundivelmente populista. Falava sobre construção de condomínios populares, corte de impostos, liberdade de imprensa e incentivos para educação e saúde. Tinha que reconhecer que o cara era no mínimo bom. Se havia alguém por trás de suas palavras escolhidas cautelosamente e de maneira polida, adoraria dar seus cumprimentos a quem escrevia aqueles discursos. Por causa deles, também havia votado no Park.

O fim de seu discurso na coletiva anunciava seu futuro porta voz, a pessoa que cuidaria de seus recados mais informais e pessoais, e Baekhyun quase engasgou com a bebida quando viu de quem se tratava.

Ao invés de se engasgar, a taça de cristal se esmagou por causa da pressão que fazia, os cacos se espalhando junto com o champanhe e o sangue do Byun pelo tapete branco.

O eleito agora estava com a mão nas costas de um jornalista muito familiar para o advogado. Era Wu Yifan ali, de cabelos cortados e vestido com uma camisa branca, sorrindo como se fosse a merda de um _santo_ enquanto os colegas de profissão lhe aplaudiam. Sentiu o sangue ferver e rugir em seus ouvidos, aceso com uma raiva que não sentia há muito tempo.

Enquanto o sangue pingava de sua palma para o chão, as peças finalmente se encaixaram em sua cabeça.

Levantou-se apressado e entrou no escritório que mantinha no apartamento, onde guardava algumas cópias de processos antigos por pura precaução. Ainda era uma coleção pequena, mas ao menos não precisava queimar muitos neurônios para achar o que desejava. Pegou da estante a pasta com o caso Wu e jogou em cima da mesa minuciosamente organizada, mandando para os ares alguns post-its pendurados na parede.

Seus dedos rapidamente alcançaram o relato da primeira conversa que tivera com o Wu, no escritório em que trabalhava, e seus olhos voaram pelas treze páginas eficientemente até que as exigências do cliente lhe saltaram aos olhos.

_Byun Baekhyun:_

E você, Wu Yifan, não prefere que a gente saia do tribunal com um acordo?

_Wu Yifan:_

Não, sem acordos.

Quero um processo rápido, _kamikaze_ , é tudo ou nada.

Baekhyun lembrava-se claramente de ter engolido em seco ao ouvir aquilo, quando tentou imaginar a pressão que sentiria nos ombros durante aquele julgamento.

_Byun Baekhyun:_

Senhor Wu, com todo o respeito, o seu processo é enorme. Eu preciso de tempo e você me deu pouco para construir a defesa.

_Wu Yifan:_

Quero antes do fim do ano, senhor Byun. Bem antes.

Você vai pegar ou vai largar? Não tenho tempo para ficar debatendo coisas superficiais.

Na época da conversa, o tom duro e urgente do jornalista não tinha lhe parecido alarmante. Era normal que as pessoas ficassem mais estressadas enquanto debatiam sobre o futuro de seus processos, mas aquilo…

Baekhyun havia sido o peão do jogo de Wu Yifan e nem mesmo tinha percebido até aquele momento. Provas escolhidas a dedo, horários abusivos e reuniões extensas com diálogos vagos, como se algo grande estivesse por trás de suas boas maneiras, tudo cuidadosamente planejado para que chegasse àquele dia.

Para que Yifan viesse à público no dia 31 de dezembro de 2018 ao lado de Park Chanyeol, o mais novo e popular presidente do país, como seu porta voz e secretário sem uma mancha sequer em sua ficha. Acordos eram inconcebíveis porque eles remanesciam. Eram como provas de que havia feito algo de errado, muito mais difíceis de serem explicados do que uma absolvição.

A adrenalina ainda lhe dava a impressão de que seu sangue corria mais rápido em suas veias, e Baekhyun atirou a pasta contra a parede — apesar de estar grato ao fato de que não fez uma bagunça no chão —, o sangue manchando as páginas do arquivo e a mesa de trabalho.

Limparia aquela sujeira e em seguida começaria a limpar _aquela outra sujeira_ , nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

[...]

2019 estava sendo um ano estranhamente gostoso.

Não de uma forma literal, porque Byun Baekhyun sentia-se cada vez mais distante da realidade. Seus dias começavam com reuniões e audiências aqui e ali, momentos em que tocava em frente com a antiga profissão dos sonhos. Às vezes estas manhãs traziam pequenas vitórias e gordos pagamentos, mas o verdadeiro prazer estava no fim do expediente, quando deixava de lado a máscara de bom advogado e continuava a trabalhar em um projeto _realmente_ interessante.

Após a virada do ano — pela qual no fim passou bêbado e meio triste, meio irritado, com uma mão machucada e a mente cheia de planos — começou a reunir tudo o que sabia sobre Yifan. Iniciou pelos detalhes que estavam em seu arquivo profissional, com todas as infrações e suas respectivas provas apresentadas pela acusação. Revisitou com cuidado cada conversa grampeada, cada pessoa atingida pela fome de poder do jornalista. Ele era um homem que se vendia caro e se alimentava de segredos, sempre tirando mais do que o esperado. Destrinchou cada fonte e morte suspeita e organizou tudo em um emaranhado de informações que estava pendurando em um painel dentro do escritório em seu apartamento.

Então, seguiu com as coisas que tinha aprendido sobre ele durante os cinco meses em que estiveram _juntos_. Cada aspecto da personalidade dele, cada manipulação que na época tinha deixado passar: tudo foi parar naquela teia, porque precisava conhecê-lo de fato. Enquanto os dias se passavam e trabalhava naquela ficha infindável de informações privilegiadas que tinha sobre ele, Yifan estava vivendo os privilégios da vida no palácio presidencial e enganava milhões de pessoas, e aquilo ele não poderia permitir. Não sabia se era algo que lhe vinha por causa do quanto havia se machucado naquela relação ou se era parte de um senso de justiça adormecido dentro de si que começava a se reacender agressivamente.

A intenção a princípio era boa, ou gostaria de acreditar naquilo. Na realidade, não fazia ideia do que pretendia com tudo aquilo.

A cada poeirinha que tirava de cima do perfil do jornalista, descobria pontas soltas em sua trajetória aparentemente impecável. Ele deixava para trás um rastro de destruição, mas precisava de mais. Precisava ter acesso àquelas investigações criminais e descobrir a motivação por trás delas, mas deduzia que havia um motivo político na retaguarda do falecimento de um deputado federal que fora encontrado com a cara no prato de comida em uma manhã, envenenado.

Por uma coincidência, tropeçou no fato de que aquele mesmo deputado morto em 2017 era um forte candidato à presidência, um que poderia ter ganho se tivesse vivido o suficiente para disputar o cargo com Park Chanyeol.

Em uma outra coincidência também encontrou o anuário do colégio onde o jornalista concluíra o ensino médio; na mesma página em que um Wu Yifan de dezessete anos sorria alegre e inocente, também sorria um Park Chanyeol. E talvez o presidente nem mesmo soubesse do que seu secretário fazia antes de começar a exercer seu cargo, mas havia apresentado Yifan como se o conhecesse há poucos meses e não por uma vida inteira.

Byun Baekhyun não acreditava em coincidências, e seu senso de justiça foi lentamente evoluindo para a mesma sede de poder perigosa e implacável que existia em seu ex-amante. Fez ali seu projeto particular de desmascarar a sujeira na qual o governo de Park Chanyeol estava enredado.

Sua busca por provas foi aos poucos ficando morna. Sem fontes confiáveis para lhe revelar dados sobre as mortes anteriores à do deputado de 2017, ficava difícil ter qualquer sucesso, e não era exatamente o tipo de coisa que podia sair divulgando aos quatro ventos. Não podia colocar um anúncio na internet dizendo _ei, você que é jornalista freelancer e está a fim de conspirar contra um presidente, ligue para mim!_

Não, Baekhyun sabia se manter no escuro e passar despercebido, então resolveu continuar seu trabalho como advogado, e deixou o tempo fluir como se fosse água, até que as violentas corredeiras encontrassem uma pedra. Pedras não necessariamente eram empecilhos.

Em uma das raras ocasiões em que se permitia o luxo de uma balada, encontrou uma pedra _enorme_. Tinha ido para lá a fim de relaxar um pouco e beber na companhia superficial das pessoas que também faziam o mesmo. Naquela noite, dispensou muitas pessoas entre homens e mulheres — o que de certa forma lhe fazia muito bem para o ego —, exceto por um homem.

Não lhe dispensou porque ele não parecia ter muitas intenções por trás dos olhos que brilhavam enquanto falava sobre a música que tocava. Seu nome era LuHan e havia se aproximado para comprar uma cerveja e acabou ficando por ali com Baekhyun. Ele tinha uma conversa fácil e solta, daquelas em que não se precisava fazer muito esforço e só deixava fluir, falando sozinho por praticamente dez minutos. Era um rapaz bonito, o peito protegido por uma camisa preta translúcida que brilhava com as luzes da festa.

Quando tirou ele da balada e o colocou em seu carro, não sabia exatamente o que esperar daquela noite, procurando não criar expectativas. Já não pretendia beijar LuHan, mas havia acontecido e tinha sido relativamente bom porque não se lembrava da última vez em que se deixou levar por alguém em uma pista de dança. Tinham dançado juntos, grudados, rindo facilmente de comentários embriagados que o desconhecido deixava escapar a respeito da forma como o advogado estava vestido, lhe admirando sem qualquer pudor. Não pretendia fazer nada além daquilo, mas sentiu-se obrigado a tirar ele dali quando ouviu que estava enjoado e com dor de cabeça por causa do quanto havia bebido. Iria pagar um café e um doce e então lhe deixaria em casa, e isso seria o fim da noite. Só isso.

Enquanto dirigia até um café tranquilo à beira do rio, ele começava a destilar um ódio _perigoso_ direcionado a Yifan, o mais novo jornalista do momento. Baekhyun não conseguia acreditar na própria sorte, e às vezes alfinetava ele com comentários igualmente ácidos, incentivando-lhe a questionar a real conduta do secretário do presidente Park.

Até que ele mencionou que era fotógrafo e detetive. Era, no passado.

Com um pouco de hesitação e álcool no sangue, Byun Baekhyun e LuHan travaram naquela noite um combinado. Em junho de 2019 fazia uma noite fresca de verão, e os dois juraram detonar aquele governo pedra por pedra.

Baekhyun ouviu os motivos de LuHan no dia seguinte, quando lhe recebeu em seu apartamento, e julgou que ele era confiável o suficiente. Se arriscaria a dizer que não conheceria alguém mais apropriado para embarcar naquele ato de justiceiro que rapidamente se tornava um ato de vingança.


	2. Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltando com uma surpresinha boa, um grupo para leitores: https://chat.whatsapp.com/CtXGhgAxeIH5RKYzOpWrf6  
> Me sigam no meu twitter novinho: https://twitter.com/indelikaido
> 
> Vocês são muito bem vindos, pitanguinhas <3  
> Boa leitura!

_Você sabe tudo sobre mim_

_Por isto é tão constrangedor_

_(Em qualquer lugar - Interpol)_

A multidão de eleitores está enlouquecida e é difícil ignorar isso quando Park Chanyeol sobe no palanque junto com Son Seungkwan, sua esposa.

Eles amam ela e o novo presidente. Amam o sorriso fácil e agradável da mulher, que fica esplendidamente bonita no centro do jardim presidencial com o vestido tubinho azul cobalto e o cabelo preto preso elegantemente. Amam ainda mais quando, após ver o marido receber a faixa presidencial, fica na ponta dos pés e beija a testa dele de maneira carinhosa. Chanyeol quase se derrete junto com o povo, sorrindo de maneira amorosa para a esposa e segurando a mão dela antes de continuar o discurso que havia iniciado. Eles são jovens e estão apaixonados, ao menos é essa a sensação que emana dos dois enquanto ele agradece pela confiança dos eleitores e anuncia algumas prévias dos primeiros meses do mandato.

Quando voltam juntos para os novos aposentos dentro do palácio, Seungkwan sente vontade de chorar quando se vê livre das câmeras e dos gritos. Não é por causa de Chanyeol, nunca é; ele é até bom demais para si, puro demais, prestativo demais a ponto de passar por cima de perigos que poderiam acabar com sua carreira só para lhe ver feliz.

Eles se fecham sozinhos na grande suíte e o mais velho imediatamente senta na cama, tirando os sapatos sociais e o terno que lhe sufoca um pouco, afrouxando a gravata e por fim se deitando. Passa algum tempo olhando para o teto enquanto Seungkwan coloca um jeans e uma camisa mais solta, finalmente libertando o cabelo que estava meticulosamente arrumado.

— Você foi ótimo lá fora. — Comentou de maneira casual, tirando o batom clarinho com um lenço demaquilante. Chanyeol volta a sentar na cama e encara a esposa, sentada à penteadeira com roupas muito mais confortáveis.

Conhecia Seungkwan desde que eram pirralhos de sete anos em um distrito minúsculo. Com ela havia compartilhado os primeiros sorvetes, muitas séries de televisão, viagens e aventuras pela escola e pelo ensino médio — momento em que Yifan se juntou a eles e viraram um trio dinâmico. Chanyeol viu com os próprios olhos quando a esposa se apaixonou perdidamente por um rapaz e ela também estava junto quando ele mesmo se apaixonou pela primeira vez por… bem, outro rapaz. Ela, sua querida Wendy, estava lá quando foi rejeitado por um garoto com quem passou o último ano do ensino médio.

Agora, se lhe perguntassem se era apaixonado por Wendy e pudesse responder _qualquer coisa_ sem que prejudicasse a melhor amiga, dificilmente responderia que era apaixonado. Ele tinha se acostumado à ideia de estar casado com ela porque já passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos, mas não havia acontecido porque estava louco de amor e desejo. Não. Ela era linda e inteligente, mas não conseguia sentir nada além de carinho pela esposa. Beijava ela quando vinha a vontade — até porque não podia aparecer com outras pessoas — e sempre dormiam juntinhos, mas nunca havia um toque com segundas intenções, nem terceiras.

— Gostou? — Ela assentiu, sorrindo pequeno. — Eu queria que tivesse sido mais confortável para você. Sei como é difícil… estar aqui.

Seungkwan deu de ombros e virou-se para encarar o mais velho. — Não podemos evitar isso, então preciso me acostumar e lidar com tudo isso por pelo menos quatro anos.

— Sinto muito.

Olhou para baixo, desviando o olhar de Chanyeol. A culpa jamais seria dele, mas sentia uma pressão enorme quando pensava que tinha que manter o casamento por pelo menos quatro anos. Estavam presos àquela narrativa por um mandato inteiro, porque findar o casamento traria problemas para sua imagem.

— Não é culpa sua, Yeol. Nós já conversamos sobre isso um trilhão de vezes. — Riu sem qualquer vontade e levantou-se, ajeitando a camisa que usava. — Eu acho que vou passar na empresa e depois irei para a minha casa.

Franziu o cenho, segurando ambas as mãos da melhor amiga. Elas eram absurdamente pequenas e sempre era engraçadinho segurá-las.

— Não acho boa ideia, Wendy. Os fotógrafos vão ficar em cima por alguns meses e ver que você está dormindo fora pode levantar suspeitas. Se não quiser dormir comigo eu entendo, mas… — Não, Chanyeol não entendia. Os dois eram essencialmente solteiros, porque não podiam se dar ao luxo de encontrar amantes e ter casos por fora do matrimônio sem que fossem descobertos. Então não via o porquê de Seungkwan querer dormir fora ou em outro quarto.

Os olhos dela estavam claramente tristes.

— Alguns meses?

— Pelo menos até abril… Todo mundo sabe que você é sócia de uma confeitaria, mas ninguém sabe dos detalhes. — Murmurou, acariciando gentilmente uma das bochechas dela. Seungkwan sentou-se no colo do marido, sendo acolhida por um abraço confortável. Nunca, em um milhão de anos, imaginaria que acabaria daquele jeito com o melhor amigo: sentada em seu colo, em uma cama na suíte do palácio presidencial. — Me perdoe, mas temos que tomar cuidado em dobro a partir de agora.

Enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, sentindo o aroma gostoso do perfume caro que usava. A gola da camisa dele fazia cócegas em sua bochecha, mas não se importou muito com aquilo. Eventualmente, ela teve coragem de lhe encarar novamente, e ganhou o mais doce dos beijos quando seus lábios encontraram os do marido. Não era seu beijo favorito — e nem mesmo podia admitir que tinha _um outro favorito_ —, mas era gostoso sentir o calor que emanava dele e as mãos que subiam e desciam constantemente, sempre dando uma atenção redobrada ao seu corpo, mas nunca invasiva.

Estava presa à Chanyeol, mas tinha segredos que carregava que não podia simplesmente entregar a ele. Se entregasse, talvez ele não lhe abraçaria daquela forma tão gentil.

Seungkwan sentia que no fundo jamais mereceria um quarto do homem incrível que Park Chanyeol era. Assim como Wu Yifan e Kim Jongin também não lhe mereciam, mas era assim que a política funcionava: pessoas boas e pessoas ruins se misturavam e nem mesmo percebiam o que estava acontecendo.

[...]

Trabalhar já era algo muito habitual para Chanyeol e lhe vinha naturalmente todos os dias. Sempre havia sonhado com o dia em que seria um líder seguido por multidões e a presidência era uma doce ambição. Uma ambição que tinha se construído de maneira saudável, algo que não via acontecer com a maioria dos políticos com quem seu caminho havia se cruzado durante sua carreira. Seus objetivos rapidamente se voltaram para o social depois de ver a melhor amiga passando dificuldade e, sinceramente, era a única forma que aceitava. Ou faria do jeito certo, ou simplesmente não faria.

Mas sabia muito bem que nem todo mundo ao seu redor era assim; sempre tinha o máximo de cautela, escolhera a dedo seus aliados e ministros, porém nem sempre conseguia se isentar de encontrar brechas e sujeirinhas por aí. Isso acontecia por motivos óbvios: o ser humano é passível de erros. Ele mesmo não era perfeito.

Havia uma pessoa que lhe arrepiava o corpo inteiro enquanto estava em reunião na sala presidencial. Era uma presença constante porque havia cedido liberdade a ele para que o fosse, mas sempre se questionava se havia sido a escolha certa. Era um de seus maiores problemas.

Quando conheceu Wu Yifan, estavam no ensino médio e tinham caído na mesma sala para pelo menos sete matérias, quando fazia apenas três com Seungkwan. Havia uma diferença de dias entre a idade deles, então a princípio tinham praticamente a mesma personalidade. Jogavam juntos no time de basquete e compartilhavam suas aventuras com relacionamentos, que na época sempre duravam muito pouco, como aqueles que duravam apenas uma festa — e meia dúzia de beijos — no segundo ano.

No entanto, aquele Yifan engraçado e espalhafatoso que conhecera há anos já não existia mais. Tinha sumido por um bom tempo enquanto fazia a faculdade de Jornalismo, e quando voltaram a se falar, Chanyeol podia dizer que havia algo de diferente no mais velho. Algo na forma como se portava e falava, sempre dando a impressão de que estava prestes a ameaçar alguém ou algo do gênero. Mesmo com todas as suspeitas, havia mantido ele ao seu lado durante todo aquele tempo e o convidou para fazer parte de seu governo após olhar sua ficha.

Encarou o homem que estava sentado junto com o Ministro da Economia e o Ministro da Educação, conversando amenidades como o clima do dia. Estavam no governo há pouco mais de quatro meses, e 2019 estava se mostrando um ano relativamente bom, mas Yifan estava lhe dando nos nervos.

Park Chanyeol era um homem bom, mas acreditava em algo básico a respeito de hierarquia: precisava se impor quando necessário, ou as pessoas começariam a duvidar de seu poder. Começariam a comer pelas bordas e a minar todo o trabalho que tivera para fazer uma campanha honesta e seu nome ficaria sujo. E, se pudesse, diria que Yifan dava a ele essa sensação similar a de um urubu espreitando um cadáver. Ele sempre falava e lhe encarava como se soubesse que algo estava errado, como se estivesse sempre dois passos à frente.

Eram amigos desde que eram jovens, mas isso não lhe era mais garantia alguma. Não conhecia mais aquele homem.

Pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos três, que simultaneamente abaixaram as xícaras de café que tinham em mãos. Havia um brilho perigoso e desafiador nos olhos de Yifan, e precisou se lembrar de que ele era um jornalista antes de qualquer outra coisa.

— Yifan, eu gostaria que você nos deixasse agora. Precisamos discutir algumas coisas. — Anunciou, deixando de lado o notebook onde lia sobre as pesquisas que falavam sobre seus primeiros meses no governo. Estava tendo uma dor de cabeça com o projeto das habitações populares, mas finalmente estava conseguindo destravar o processo e não precisava de um clima ruim em sua sala.

— Mas estávamos falando até agora!

Estreitou os olhos na direção dele. — Agora, Yifan. Não vou pedir duas vezes. Você é o meu porta-voz, mas no momento não tenho nada de interessante para você. Nos deixe.

Após relutar por mais alguns segundos, levantou-se assim que percebeu que o Park não estava brincando. Fez uma breve reverência.

— Sim, Vossa Excelência. — O olho direito de Chanyeol pulsou ao ouvir o pronome de tratamento sendo verbalizado do nada. Yifan _nunca_ era polido daquela forma e isso lhe deixou com os nervos à flor da pele.

Ele saiu rapidamente sem olhar para trás. O Ministro da Economia, um homem mais velho de uma longa linhagem de políticos da família Kim, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Se me permite falar, senhor Park, há algo de errado com esse daí. — Comentou e tomou mais um gole do café. Chanyeol franziu o cenho e lhe encarou, subitamente curioso. — Muito selvagem, muito indomável. Pode te custar caro no futuro.

Suspirou e abriu a pasta que tinha a planilha de gastos futuros com educação, a pauta da reunião que havia convocado.

— Eu sei.

Estava deliberadamente escolhendo manter Wu Yifan ao seu lado porque queria ver até onde iria a insolência do jornalista. Só não sabia qual seria o preço a se pagar por aquela atitude no futuro.

Duas semanas depois, acordaria com a notícia de que seu Ministro da Economia havia sido envenenado.

[...]

Não aguentava mais vê-la tão triste. Era isso que se passava na cabeça de um Chanyeol de trinta anos enquanto fitava a melhor amiga, Seungkwan, chorando copiosamente em sua cama.

A situação não era das melhores para a Son; enquanto Chanyeol havia terminado a faculdade de Ciências Sociais com sucesso e virado um professor após fazer um mestrado, ela ainda estava presa a compromissos familiares desde que largou — ou foi obrigada a largar — a faculdade de Engenharia Química. Costumava ser uma mulher alegre e uma aluna brilhante, a única de sua turma a terminar o ensino médio muito antes do esperado e com um QI acima da média, mas o tempo estava sendo um pouco cruel consigo. Havia sido bolsista a vida inteira porque a família dela era extremamente pobre e teve que assistir a própria mãe gastar todos os últimos centavos que lhe restavam na construção de uma confeitaria. Uma última tentativa.

No começo, aquela tentativa deu muito certo, tão certo que teve que largar o curso dos sonhos para conseguir ajudar a atender os clientes que vinham de todos os cantos possíveis. Mas o tempo passou rapidamente e quando completou seus vinte e sete anos tudo o que tinha nas mãos eram dívidas no mínimo escandalosas, e nem se ficassem abertas 24h por dia conseguiriam vender o suficiente para produzir os doces e bolos e pagar aluguel, contas de luz e água e todo o resto da mão de obra necessária. Chanyeol assistiu de perto aquele declínio assustador, mas sempre que tentava ajudar era afastado por Seungkwan e não entendia o motivo. Se era bem de vida desde sempre e estava ganhando um bom dinheiro após entrar para o Ministério da Educação do atual presidente, não via motivos para que não pudesse ajudar ela a pagar aquelas contas.

Aparentemente, ela tinha chegado ao fundo do poço.

Deitada entre os edredons macios, Seungkwan chorava há incríveis trinta minutos, algo que Chanyeol jamais achou ser possível; os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados e sua respiração estava ofegante, anunciando o que poderia ser uma crise grave. Não sabia, porque nunca teve que lidar com aquele tipo de situação até aquele dia, e sentia-se um pouco culpado por estar tão tranquilo com a vida que levava enquanto ela estava passando por tanta dor. Os cabelos outrora bonitos, ondulados e castanhos, agora pareciam estranhamente opacos, idênticos aos olhos sem vida e delineados pelas fundas olheiras.

Algo semelhante à raiva também efervescia dentro de si. Era injusto que ela tivesse que largar seus sonhos para ajudar a mãe depois de uma empreitada puramente egoísta, só para cair logo em seguida para um lugar ainda pior do que o anterior. Sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela, e puxou a mulher para perto, penteando o cabelo ligeiramente embaraçado com os dedos. Não era a melhor pessoa para consolar ela, mas estava se esforçando porque amava Seungkwan.

Uma ideia dançou em seus pensamentos e escapou por seus lábios, incapaz de deixar que aquele silêncio doloroso continuasse a sufocar ambos.

— Vamos nos casar.

Ela não reagiu a priori, anestesiada demais para compreender o tom sério na voz do melhor amigo. Mas, quando aquilo entrou em sua cabeça, levantou-se e franziu o cenho, assustada.

— Como é que é?

— Vamos nos casar, Seungkwan. Eu e você. — Disse mais uma vez, com firmeza. Ela riu, enxugando algumas lágrimas.

— Eu não acredito que você está fazendo piadas em uma hora dessas. Eu estou _fodida_ , Chanyeol.

— E eu estou falando muito sério, Seungkwan. Pense no seguinte cenário: nós nos casamos, seu nome fica vinculado ao meu e isso lhe traz popularidade. Eu pago o grosso das dívidas para desafogar vocês e as vendas aumentam de novo aos poucos.

Fitou o melhor amigo, os olhos ardendo por causa das lágrimas. Ela ainda soluçava vez ou outra, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Chanyeol, não posso deixar você fazer isso. Não. Você vai arruinar a tua vida e destruir quaisquer chances que você tem de encontrar alguém realmente bom.

— Seungkwan, vem aqui. — Puxou ela para perto mais uma vez e segurou o rosto da mulher entre os dedos trêmulos. Nunca a vira tão frágil como naquela noite e aquilo lhe doía profundamente. — Eu te amo, você sabe disso. Não da forma como um casamento exige, mas ainda assim é um amor forte e me machuca muito ver você nessa situação. Qual é a outra opção? Sem pagar o aluguel vocês vão ter que sair de lá, e você já está dormindo na confeitaria há semanas porque parou de pagar o aluguel do apartamento e porque não me deixa te ajudar.

Ela voltou a chorar, impedida de abaixar o rosto mais uma vez por causa do aperto delicado de Chanyeol. — Não podemos fazer isso, é errado.

— Seungkwan, pelo menos uma vez deixa eu entrar no meio. É tudo o que te peço. Vem morar aqui comigo e deixa eu resolver essa bagunça em que a sua mãe te enfiou. — Praticamente implorou, chorando junto com a melhor amiga. Sabia muito bem que ao pedir aquilo também lhe pedia uma certa fidelidade, porque Chanyeol estava começando a ganhar proeminência no governo e em breve poderia alcançar feitos impensáveis para si, e ter uma esposa infiel poderia manchar a imagem dos dois. — Eu sei quais são as consequências, mas não posso deixar isso continuar.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, incapaz de acalmar a tempestade que era seu choro. Por causa daquela bagunça, acabaria com a vida amorosa de seu melhor amigo e de quebra levaria embora as lembranças que tinha com seu ex namorado — que continuava lhe rondando mesmo após terminar com ele por causa da situação da confeitaria — e qualquer possibilidade de voltarem. Atariam um nó apertado, um arranjo, e sentia-se extremamente humilhada. Sabia que Chanyeol sentia seu incômodo, porque o melhor amigo se inclinou e beijou-lhe a testa diversas vezes, tentando fazer aquele sentimento ruim ir embora.

Aquilo era absurdamente íntimo, muito mais íntimo do que qualquer outro gesto. Era um momento importante, em que mais uma vez seus destinos voltavam a se entrelaçar, porque mais uma vez Chanyeol sabia _tudo_ sobre Seungkwan. Sabia sobre seus momentos felizes e compartilhara boa parte deles com ela, e sabia também da bagunça que estava acontecendo desde que teve que largar o curso que tanto amava. Sentia-se praticamente nua, frágil, e era constrangedor ao mesmo tempo em que era reconfortante. Quando o mais velho beijou sua bochecha, soube que não havia mais nenhuma outra saída para si; naquele momento ninguém cuidaria tão bem de seus segredos quando ele. Talvez em um futuro distante isso mudasse, mas não era o caso. Aquilo era o presente, e no presente Seungkwan finalmente aceitava a mão que seu melhor amigo estava estendendo para si há anos, sem jamais desistir por causa das rejeições contínuas.

— Chanyeol, me perdoe. — Murmurou com a voz embargada, recebendo mais beijos no rosto. Aquele contato era comum quando eram mais novos; lembrava-se de ralar o joelho uma boa porção de vezes e receber os beijos-curativo do Park, que lhe protegia como se fossem irmãos. Ele era assim com ela, sempre cuidadoso e protetor, nunca havia mudado. Talvez algum dia pudesse se acostumar à ideia de serem um casal, ainda que falso.

— Você não precisa pedir perdão por nada, Wendy. — Sorriu pequeno, enxugando as lágrimas da mais nova com a ponta dos dedos. — A partir de agora eu vou te proteger. Como nos velhos tempos.

Como nos velhos tempos, achou consolo no abraço do melhor amigo e se permitiu dormir um sono inquieto, acalentado pelo jeito protetor de Park Chanyeol. Prometeu mentalmente jamais fazer pouco do que ele estava fazendo por si e jamais magoá-lo.

Infelizmente, com o tempo, promessas se tornavam fracas e eram esquecidas.

[...]

Do Kyungsoo estava de olho nos passos de Byun Baekhyun desde o começo do segundo semestre de 2019, mas era bom o suficiente no que fazia para não se deixar ser pego até que o momento fosse o correto.

A coisa mais engraçada sobre o advogado — que há algum tempo já não podia mais ser considerado _só_ um advogado, segundo as investigações de Kyungsoo, era sua arrogância e prepotência em achar que era muito bom em disfarçar o que estava fazendo. Ele era bom porque tinha aprendido a ser discreto com a carreira que levava, mas não era nem perto de ser um mestre dos disfarces. Era muito estranha a redução de casos nos quais seu nome vinha assinado no relatório, e nunca aparecia na mídia, nunca pegava casos grandes.

Ele simplesmente facilitava aquela perseguição.

Quando julgou ser a hora certa para se mostrar, estava seguindo o advogado até uma balada tipicamente popular e movimentada em Itaewon. Era um lugar caro, mas estava acostumado aos modos luxuosos dele e havia se preparado para aquilo. Entrou alguns minutos depois que ele, não se dando ao trabalho de procurá-lo na multidão. As coisas deveriam acontecer naturalmente.

Sentou-se ao lado do bar, aproveitando que estava relativamente vazio para o horário, e pediu uma cerveja; não era de seu feitio beber durante o serviço, mas a partir daquela noite não precisaria se preocupar em perder seu alvo de vista, porque se tornaria um bom aliado de Baekhyun. Afrouxou a gravata e arregaçou as mangas da camisa, bebendo um pouco da cerveja enquanto observava o advogado dançar ao lado de um outro rapaz no meio da pista, alheio aos olhares que atraía.

Luhan era uma companhia que se tornara cada vez mais constante, mas nunca conseguiu desvendar se estavam de fato saindo ou se eram apenas amigos. Conhecia Luhan porque era impossível apagar da memória o escândalo do detetive que teve a coragem de denunciar a conduta inapropriada do maior jornalista — ou ao menos o maior _em evidência_ — em um caso ligado a um empreiteiro que estava cobrando propina que era quantificada com dinheiro público. Nunca chegaram a descobrir quem era o político por trás dos desvios porque Luhan apareceu para questionar o método que Yifan havia usado, que envolvia uma chantagem pesada e até mesmo a morte misteriosa de um sócio da construtora envolvida no caso. Yifan não estava totalmente errado em denunciar o empreiteiro, porque a possibilidade de que ele estava ameaçando a tal figura política era extremamente alta, mas contratar alguém para matar o sócio era uma acusação séria e que nunca chegou aos jornais porque havia outras coisas em jogo.

Como o processo em que Byun Baekhyun defendera Wu Yifan. Mas o desfecho dessa história era coisa para se pensar mais tarde, o que importava para Kyungsoo era a forma como eles pareciam íntimos naquela pista de dança, envolvidos por alguma conexão que não era sexual. Não, havia algo de tenso ali, como se tentassem relaxar antes de uma caçada.

Em algum momento entre sua segunda e a terceira cerveja, o olhar do advogado encontrou o de Kyungsoo. Foi uma troca de olhares demorada, que fez com que ele parasse de dançar ao lado de Luhan. Não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas se deixou fantasiar um pouquinho com seu alvo; ele era inegavelmente bonito, o cabelo preto bagunçado combinado com o lápis preto que ressaltava seus olhos. Observou com curiosidade quando ele deixou o detetive sozinho e andou em sua direção com passos firmes, o queixo erguido. Sua blusa preta telada deixava à mostra o que fazia no tempo livre; a tatuagem de um dragão que surgia em suas costelas, o peito malhado. Ele era gostoso e sabia disso, mas também era mais impulsivo do que Kyungsoo imaginava.

O advogado encostou ao seu lado no balcão, quebrando o contato visual que tinham mantido por alguns instantes, e sinalizou para o bartender que queria uma dose de _bourbon_. Esperou até que o copo estivesse em suas mãos e deu um gole largo, saboreando a bebida enquanto encarava Kyungsoo pelo canto do olho. Ele não saiu de lá, tampouco quebrou o contato visual, apenas continuou bebendo a cerveja. Baekhyun virou o corpo, uma expressão curiosa tomando o rosto bonito.

— A que devo esses olhares intensos? — Indagou com um tom provocante, ainda de queixo erguido. Kyungsoo _adoraria_ tirar aquela expressão pretensiosa do rosto dele e faria isso em breve.

— Estou sem óculos hoje. — Respondeu em tom igualmente provocante. Não queria flertar com ele porque não era muito ligado naquele tipo de relação, mas era legal brincar um pouco. Baekhyun pareceu gostar da resposta e tomou mais um pouco do uísque. — E qual é o seu motivo?

Deu de ombros e finalizou a dose, colocando o copo em cima do balcão. Os lábios do advogado brilhavam com o líquido e acompanhou o movimento certinho da língua dele passando ali, levando embora os vestígios mais óbvios do uísque.

— Achei você uma graça.

Acenou com a cabeça na direção de Luhan, que dançava com uma garota estranha que tinha chegado perto de si enquanto trocava olhares com o Byun.

— Seu parceiro não vai ficar com ciúmes?

— Ele? Ah, não somos parceiros. Mas você sempre pode levar os dois, se quiser. — Baekhyun tomou a liberdade para agarrar Kyungsoo pela gravata, mas não chegou a beijá-lo. Não seria atrevido a esse ponto.

O Do sorriu de lado, se mantendo em seu lugar enquanto sustentava o olhar predatório do Byun.

— Ora, Baekhyun, assim eu realmente serei obrigado a sair daqui com os dois. — Brincou com o nome dele, se deleitando com a expressão alarmada e surpresa que viu no outro. Era bom estar um passo à frente, e Kyungsoo quase sempre estava naquela posição. O aperto dos dedos dele em sua gravata se afrouxou.

— Como você sabe…

— Eu pago o seu uísque. Chama o Luhan, espero vocês do lado de fora. — Tirou gentilmente a mão do advogado de cima de si e puxou o maço de cigarros do bolso da calça, pegando um e guardando o resto. — E sejam rápidos, essa música alta me incomoda.

Deixou ele para trás e saiu pelos fundos da casa noturna, acendendo o cigarro sem dificuldades apesar do vento frio que batia contra ele. Kyungsoo era muito bom em ler pessoas, e por isso não tinha quaisquer dúvidas de que seria seguido. Também sabia que Baekhyun carregava uma faca contra o tornozelo, por baixo da calça apertada, porque tinha descido os olhos até aquele lugar enquanto ele dançava. Um homem tem que ter suas defesas.

A porta se abriu enquanto estava no meio do cigarro, revelando os dois amigos. Eram uma dupla improvável, tendo em vista o passado de Luhan, mas não cutucaria aquilo naquele momento.

— Você pode começar a me explicar como sabe o meu nome? — Disse entredentes, fazendo com que Kyungsoo soltasse um risinho debochado, tragando mais uma vez. Um longo trago. Aquilo irritou o advogado porque lembrava-lhe do jeito que Yifan fumava, mas também não podia negar que aquele rapaz ficava muito sensual com aquela merda na boca.

— Vai me bater se eu não o fizer, Baekhyun? — Perguntou, jogando a bituca no asfalto do estacionamento e pisando em cima dela para que apagasse.

Ele deu de ombros e cruzou os braços. Ao seu lado, Luhan apenas analisava Kyungsoo com um olhar engraçado, quase como se fosse familiar para ele. Não duvidava que o detetive soubesse sua identidade.

— Eu poderia.

— Nós dois sabemos que você não faria isso. — Estendeu a mão para ele. — Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo, fundador do jornal anônimo _Obstacle_. Talvez eu seja mais familiar para Luhan.

Não era um talvez. Seu jornal havia publicado a matéria sobre a denúncia do detetive, sem nunca mencionar nenhum nome além de Wu Yifan. Ele assentiu, finalmente entendendo o motivo pelo qual sua voz não lhe era estranha. Tinham conversado por horas no telefone há alguns anos, mas nunca se esquecia de vozes, principalmente quando elas eram tão singulares quanto a de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun apertou sua mão de maneira firme, um pouco mais tranquilo ao perceber que Luhan também parecia estar relaxado.

— Então… Sem beijos? — Brincou, amenizando o clima. Kyungsoo riu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Bom, podemos voltar a esse assunto mais tarde se você ficou _na vontade_ , mas eu gostaria de ter uma conversa séria com vocês. Não aqui, é claro.

Baekhyun pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos. Não sabia até que ponto podia confiar em Kyungsoo, mas algo lhe dizia que seria uma conversa produtiva. Pescou no bolso da calça a chave do carro e entregou para Luhan, o único entre os três que não havia bebido nada além de coca-cola.

— Vamos para o meu apartamento, é perto daqui. Tenho alguns nomes bons na minha adega. — Piscou para eles e começou a andar na direção do _Mini Cooper_ amarelinho que tinha comprado há poucos meses.

Kyungsoo entrou no carro com os dois e fechou os olhos, repassando mentalmente tudo o que deveria fazer quando chegassem no apartamento dele. Era uma tarefa difícil e arriscada, mas tinha uma boa sensação a respeito do desfecho daquela noite.

Faria uma proposta _irrecusável_.

O apartamento que Baekhyun tinha na cobertura de um prédio antigo e chique no centro da capital era simples, mas de um jeito que nem mesmo os delírios mais absurdos de Kyungsoo poderiam imaginar. O homem tinha bom gosto, deveria reconhecer aquilo. Havia um piano branco em um dos cantos da sala e uma grande área externa com piscina aquecida que podia ser acessada por uma porta de vidro na sala. Tentou não demonstrar o quão impressionado estava, mas era complicado esconder a admiração

Não tinha dúvidas de que o advogado tinha tirado uma grana preta do caso Yifan.

Ficou aguardando com Luhan, sentado em um dos bancos altos ao lado do balcão da cozinha americana, observando enquanto o Byun buscava em sua adega algo que não sabia o que era. Depois de alguns instantes olhando etiquetas e rótulos, tirou de lá uma garrafa de vinho tinto, provavelmente secular ou algo do gênero. Não gostava muito de brincar de _sommelier_ , aquilo era coisa de gente rica.

Ele serviu o vinho em três taças de cristal, e Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de notar uma fina cicatriz na palma de sua mão direita. Perguntou-se de onde viria aquilo. Ele deixou a garrafa ao lado e se manteve próximo ao balcão, encarando-lhe com curiosidade incontida.

— Estou ansioso por suas explicações, Do. E acho que também gostaria de ouvir algo de Luhan, mas isso eu deixo para mais tarde.

Brincou um pouco com a delicada taça entre seus dedos, sentindo o doce e inebriante aroma lhe sequestrar por alguns segundos enquanto pensava por onde começar.

— Vim falar sobre Kim Jongin, porque não podia guardar essas informações para mim depois de descobrir o que vocês estão tramando. — Sorriu ao ver mais uma vez que eles estavam atônitos. — Não se preocupem, não lhes farei mal. O que quero dizer é que talvez estejam focando demais na sujeira óbvia de Wu Yifan. Estou dando a vocês algo mais apetitoso: quem duvidaria da ficha limpinha de Kim Jongin, um rapaz tão engajado em ONGs e trabalho voluntário? O perfeito vice-presidente?

— Estou ouvindo. — Respondeu, bebendo um pouco do vinho. Não queria entregar o jogo de bandeja, mas estava _muito_ ansioso para descobrir o que ele tinha de bom para oferecer. — Mas qual é o seu preço?

— Hm?

— O seu preço, Kyungsoo… — Luhan interrompeu, sorrindo pequeno. — Todos nós sabemos que não existe almoço de graça. O que você vai pedir em troca dessas informações que você diz ter? E, principalmente, por que está aqui deliberadamente se metendo em algo tão grave?

Deu de ombros. — Eu quero que jurem fidelidade. Se um cair, todos caem. Não quero ouvir arrependimentos quando começarmos a trabalhar e desenterrar as coisas que eu tenho no meu arquivo.

— Me fale antes como chegou em mim. — Pediu o Byun, sério.

— Você é bom, Baekhyun, mas fora da internet. IPs não são impossíveis de serem decodificados e sua movimentação pelos artigos do meu _site_ foi impossível de ignorar.

Baekhyun ergueu a taça, convencido. Se não fosse apenas uma lenda, tinha certeza de que vender a alma ao diabo daria a ele a mesma sensação que tinha ao oferecer um brinde a Do Kyungsoo. O cristal tilintou quando as três taças se tocaram, unindo os três naquela missão. Enquanto bebia mais, se indagou se não estaria levando aquilo longe demais.

Só que para Byun Baekhyun não existia um limite. Nunca era _longe demais_.


	3. Same Town, New Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Esta fanfic contém álcool, menção a uso de drogas, linguagem imprópria e insinuação de sexo. Não significa que eu apoie o abuso de substâncias, muito pelo contrário!
> 
> ...
> 
> grupo para leitores onde vou postar spoiler de vez em quando: https://chat.whatsapp.com/CtXGhgAxeIH5RKYzOpWrf6
> 
> me sigam no meu twitter novinho: https://twitter.com/indelikaido
> 
> beijos,  
> marte

_Ela disse, "é como se o mundo todo_

_Estivesse sobre meus ombros_

_Como se o mundo todo estivesse desmoronando sobre mim”_

_(Mesma cidade, nova história - Interpol)_

Baekhyun costumava gostar de viajar quando era mais jovem. Por isso, quando se enfiou em um carro e foi para um distrito vizinho em busca de respostas, não se surpreendeu ao sentir o corpo relaxar enquanto dirigia pela estrada.

A viagem não era exatamente longa e levou quase uma hora inteira para chegar ao distrito. Tinha ido até aquele lugar não por acaso, mas porque Kyungsoo tinha lhe revelado coisas sobre Kim Jongin que deixara seus cabelos em pé e precisava ouvir aquilo diretamente da suposta fonte.

Estacionou o carro em uma rua perto de seu destino, observando por alguns minutos o céu quase que completamente escuro enquanto _Clint Eastwood_ , do _Gorillaz_ , terminava de tocar na rádio. Tinha saído de casa com uma camiseta preta e uma calça igualmente preta, não se importando muito com o que vestia porque não pretendia passar muito tempo ali.

Apenas o suficiente.

Seu destino era um pub famoso, todo tematizado com motivos irlandeses, que trazia _Lucky Charm's_ escrito em um letreiro verde neon logo acima da entrada. Entrou no local e demorou um pouquinho perto da porta, notando o quão abarrotado de gente o lugar estava. Era noite de música ao vivo, aparentemente.

O que levou Baekhyun àquele pub em uma sexta-feira de maio de 2020 foi a procura por uma pessoa específica, e não demorou a colocar seus olhos nela.

Bae Joohyun era alguns anos mais nova que ele e parecia ser a alma da festa que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. O cabelo preto como a noite caía em ondas até pouco depois dos ombros e ela parecia extremamente confortável dentro do jeans e da camiseta larga de uma banda que o Byun nunca tinha ouvido falar. Ela era filha do dono do pub e estava lá frequentemente, ajudando o pai e o irmão na linha de frente.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos ao lado do balcão, esperando até que alguém surgisse para lhe ajudar. Foi pura sorte quando percebeu que era Joohyun quem se aproximava de si, com um sorriso bonito no rosto.

— Boa noite, posso lhe ajudar?

Assentiu, retribuindo o sorriso. Ficou um pouco _chocado_ com o quão bonita ela era. — Eu gostaria de uma _soda_. Com laranja.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. — Uma soda?

— Estou dirigindo, então… Sem diversão para mim hoje. — Deu de ombros, dando a ela satisfações que sabia serem desnecessárias.

Enquanto esperava pela bebida, ficou admirando a mulher por alguns minutos. Ela corria para atender pessoas que tinham chegado antes de si, ajudando o irmão — provavelmente mais novo — vez ou outra e se esquivando de alguns flertes que chegavam até ela, vindos de homens que se acotovelavam do outro lado do balcão. Joohyun parecia forte, corajosa e dedicada, mas quando ouvira sobre ela não era essa a imagem que tinha chegado até seus ouvidos.

Ela retornou com um copo alto cheio de soda, uma rodela de laranja da grossura perfeita no meio do copo. Também havia uma estrelinha feita com limão na borda, o que fez Baekhyun sorrir.

— Você não é daqui. — Ela afirmou, saindo de trás do balcão e sentando ao seu lado. Parecia estar cansada, ofegando com o pique feito para eliminar os pedidos que se acumulavam para aliviar a barra do irmão.

— Culpado. Moro em Seul, como percebeu?

Ela deu de ombros e passou algum tempo encarando uma mesa cheia de pessoas vestidas de maneira formal, como se fossem colegas de trabalho em _happy hour_.

— Acho que depois de um tempo acabo decorando os rostos das pessoas que passam por aqui, sabe? E eu me lembraria de você se tivesse vindo aqui antes.

Baekhyun sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, algo ligeiramente atípico. Ela tinha um olhar intenso, mas que era curioso e nada mais. Os olhos bonitos estavam delineados com tinta vermelha, diferente do preto comum. Perguntou a si mesmo se o vice-presidente teria se envergonhado daquela mesma forma quando falou com ela pela primeira vez.

— O que há de notável no meu rosto? — Riu, espantando a timidez que tinha surgido subitamente. Costumava ser extremamente provocante quando falava com homens bonitos, mas mulheres bonitas provocavam em si uma reação contrária; sentia vontade de se encolher que nem um filhotinho de cachorro.

— Ora, você é bonito, não se faça de desentendido. — Reclamou com um tom divertido, ainda que soubesse _muito bem_ o quanto deveria ser cautelosa ao conversar daquela forma com estranhos. Tivera problemas suficientes para uma vida inteira.

— Então, se hipoteticamente eu quisesse ficar com você…

Foi um movimento arriscado. Baekhyun não ficava com ninguém de verdade desde Yifan — a não ser que os beijos que havia trocado com Luhan quando se conheceram contasse para algo… E também havia tido um caso _diferente_ durante um mês do ano anterior — e sabia que não tinha ido até aquele lugar para se distrair, mas Joohyun era simplesmente maravilhosa e agradável e pensou que não faria mal nenhum arranjar uma boa companhia para a noite.

— Se você hipoteticamente quisesse ficar comigo eu hipoteticamente ficaria com você. — Respondeu de maneira simples, um meio sorriso dançando em seus lábios. Ela estendeu a mão para o outro. — Bae Joohyun.

Segurou a mão dela de maneira delicada e beijou-lhe os dedos gentilmente. Ainda sabia ser cavalheiro, apesar de ter se tornado um babaca com sede de vingança. — Byun Baekhyun. É um prazer te conhecer.

— Você tem paciência para esperar duas horinhas, Baekhyun? Preciso ajudar a minha família. — Indagou, se deixando impressionar pelo jeito cuidadoso do Byun.

— Estarei aqui, sem problemas.

Ela lançou um sorriso bonito a ele antes de sair de perto, voltando a ajudar o irmão com os pedidos do balcão.

Em seu bolso, o celular de Baekhyun vibrava freneticamente. Ele tinha uma vaga ideia de quem poderia ser, mas demorou um pouco até pegar o aparelho e abrir o aplicativo de mensagens. Havia um certo medo ali, um medo que não sabia admitir que existia, e uma sensação gostosa na barriga que não deveria ter deixado surgir.

[08/05 19:20] Número privado: Ei, Baek.

[08/05 19:21] Número privado: Me desculpe por não ter vindo falar com você antes, eu estava… ocupado.

[08/05 19:21] Número privado: Estava pensando em você.

Baekhyun sorriu pequeno e respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, o coração palpitando como se fosse um adolescente e não um cara com vinte e sete anos nas costas.

[08/05 19:22] BBH: Estava pensando no quê?

[08/05 19:24] Número privado: Naqueles dias. Não deveria, mas estou.

A palpitação ficou um pouquinho pior depois daquela mensagem. Era complicado conceber em sua cabeça que algumas coisas tinham acontecido no ano anterior, estava em uma posição no mínimo difícil.

Apesar de ser complicado, não se arrependia. Na realidade, talvez pudesse tirar algo de bom daquilo.

[08/05 19:25] BBH: Seu segredo está seguro comigo, não precisa se preocupar.

[08/05 19:25] Número privado: Você sabe que não é sobre isso.

[08/05 19:26] Número privado: Vou poder te ver de novo algum dia?

[08/05 19:25] BBH: Vamos ver. Eu também gostaria disso.

Silenciou a conversa por algumas horas e voltou a tomar a soda com laranja, se entretendo com o jogo de futebol que era exibido na televisão enquanto Joohyun não voltava para falar consigo, o coração ainda mole depois de trocar algumas mensagens com aquela pessoa.

…

Baekhyun tocava com a ponta dos dedos a silhueta definida e bem cuidada de Joohyun, o quarto da mulher praticamente mergulhado em uma escuridão completa. Ainda havia uma luz fraca que entrava por debaixo das cortinas brancas, vinda de carros e postes na rua, e só por causa daquilo era capaz de enxergar as marcas fracas que tinha deixado pelas pernas e pelo pescoço dela — coberto apenas pela camisa larga que não havia tirado —, que ainda estava deitada esperando que a respiração voltasse ao normal. O advogado, por outro lado, ainda estava completamente vestido e não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer algo além do que já havia feito.

Na realidade, até que sentia uma pontadinha de orgulho por ter se controlado e deixado ela tão à vontade, sem nem mesmo lembrar de seus desejos. Foi muito mais interessante assistir enquanto ela se contorcia entre suas mãos, totalmente entregue ao momento, o corpo bonito relaxando na cama já bagunçada.

Ela alcançou uma de suas mãos, mais calma depois de tomar fôlego. — Você não quer…

Negou, balançando a cabeça. Acabou cedendo a mais um impulso e beijou-lhe os lábios carmesim, afastando com a mão livre os fios de cabelo que estavam no meio do caminho. O beijo dela era gostoso e Baekhyun sabia que se estivessem em qualquer outra situação ele adoraria passar mais tempo com ela.

— Não precisa. Foi bom?

— Caramba, _muito_. — Riu baixinho, ligeiramente envergonhada. Ela sentou na cama e encarou o mais velho, ainda visivelmente abalada pelo orgasmo. — Um pouco impressionante, para ser bem sincera.

— Estava duvidando das minhas habilidades, Joohyun? — Brincou, acariciando a bochecha da mulher com o polegar. Havia uma trilha de lágrimas ali, secas, que tinha deixado escapar durante o ato.

— Não. Eu só não esperava isso de… um homem. — Franziu o cenho, confusa. — Não sei se você entende o que eu quero dizer.

— Homens só balançam e vão embora?

Ela deu de ombros, afastando-se para levantar da cama. Joohyun se espreguiçou e saiu do quarto, seguida de perto por Baekhyun.

— Bom, é o costume, não é? Pelo menos foi o que eu vi acontecer muitas vezes. — Encheu um copo com água gelada e ofereceu ao advogado, que aceitou de bom grado. — Vocês têm o péssimo costume de só fazerem até onde interessa.

— Culpado, devo ter feito isso alguma vez na vida. — Ergueu as mãos, observando a expressão alegre da mulher. — Alguma mágoa em especial?

— Várias. — Ela afastou a manga da camiseta até exibir uma marca fininha perto do ombro. — Já tive até que injetar coisa pra satisfazer alguém.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas, pego desprevenido pela confissão tão repentina. Enquanto estavam juntos, tinha até se esquecido do motivo pelo qual tinha que encontrar ela. Engoliu em seco e se recompôs.

— Como assim?

Joohyun pegou uma garrafa de vinho branco da geladeira que ainda estava pela metade, mas não se importou com formalidades. Tirou a rolha e tomou um gole direto da garrafa, o que o Byun achou meio _sexy_.

— Acho que é uma estória meio merda, mas eu estou bêbada depois dos drinks que a gente trouxe pra cá e sinceramente… Não me importo mais. — Ela bebeu mais e o mais velho ficou um pouco preocupado. Não que fosse sua responsabilidade, mas temia que ela acabasse ficando mal por causa da bebida. — Eu tinha um namorado há alguns anos, o meu último, um rapaz gente boa.

— O que aconteceu com ele?

Joohyun riu ironicamente, cruzando os braços e encostando o corpo contra a pia da cozinha. — O que não aconteceu com ele, você deveria perguntar. A gente fazia faculdade no mesmo lugar e conheci ele em uma festa. Viramos amigos, começamos a ficar e não havia nada de errado com ele até que os pais chutaram ele da casa onde morava depois que tiveram uma briga feia. Eu trouxe ele para cá porque eu era idiota, Baekhyun, estava apaixonada e deixava ele me fazer de trouxa. A princípio nem me passou pela cabeça a situação das drogas.

— E ele ficou bem depois que você trouxe ele para cá?

Um brilho perigoso dançou nos olhos dela.

— Ele piorou muito antes de melhorar. No começo estava tudo bem, mas depois só queria que eu usasse junto com ele quando a gente ia transar, e de vez em quando eu acabava cedendo pra ele parar de encher o saco, mas isso evoluiu para um quadro agressivo, e quando eu fui me dar conta do que estava acontecendo já era um pouco tarde. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco nervosa. Baekhyun ouvia atentamente, assustado com a tranquilidade com a qual falava sobre aquilo. — Ele teve uma overdose e eu peguei o kit médico do pub para injetar adrenalina, porque sabia que ir ao hospital não seria bom, e passei dias cuidando dele aqui em casa. Foi… horrível. Quando passou, sugeri a ele que fôssemos a uma clínica de reabilitação, mas ele não gostou e brigamos feio.

Ela levantou a blusa até perto dos seios, exibindo uma fina cicatriz onde tinha levado pontos. Baekhyun andou até ela e baixou a camiseta, sem de fato encarar a cicatriz. Seu coração estava pesado como nunca esteve.

— Joohyun, não precisa…

— Não tem problema. Já passou. Levei uns pontinhos porque atravessamos a janela da sala enquanto saíamos no soco, mas naquele dia eu consegui levar ele para a clínica e deixei ele lá. Parecia um animal. — Murmurou, a cabeça erguida para encarar Baekhyun. — Mas acabou, ele não está mais na minha vida.

— Que bom… Eu sinto muito por isso. Não deveria ter perguntado…

— Ah, Baekhyun, se poupe. Não é como se ainda pudesse me machucar. Se eu pudesse fazer uma única coisa com relação a isso tudo seria revelar o que aconteceu. Só isso.

— Como assim? — Indagou, fingindo ainda não saber quem era o tal namorado. Ela finalmente terminou a garrafa de vinho e deixou o recipiente vazio em cima da pia, atrás de si.

— Ora, é um pouco engraçado ver ele na televisão como se fosse um santo. O problema nunca foi a fragilidade dele, sei que foram momentos difíceis, mas ele também era ruim quando estava sóbrio. Só não percebi isso antes de colocar o diabo debaixo do meu teto. — Sorriu pequeno e sustentou o olhar de Baekhyun. — Está curioso, Baekhyun?

— Você me pegou. Quem é o seu ex namorado, Joohyun?

— Eu gostaria que, antes de você ouvir o nome, soubesse que eu _sei_ que você quer essa informação.

Franziu o cenho, as mãos ainda firmes na cintura da mulher. Não sabia ao certo quando havia colocado os dedos ali, mas nenhum dos dois tentou se afastar.

— E o que eu faria com essa informação?

— Também não sei, mas reconheço segundas intenções quando as vejo, então não pense que entreguei tudo na inocência. Não sei o que você é capaz de fazer, mas espero que faça a coisa certa. Não gosto de hipócritas, Byun Baekhyun, lembre-se disso quando olhar a ficha de Kim Jongin e comparar com o histórico médico e as denúncias por agressão. — Ela falou tranquilamente, as mãos se firmando nas costas definidas do advogado. — Não vou pedir que me conte o que vai fazer com essas informações, mas espero que a sua cabeça esteja no lugar correto.

Depois daquela noite — em que acabou aceitando dormir junto com Joohyun depois de verem um filme legal na casa dela —, nem mesmo Baekhyun sabia se estava com a cabeça no lugar certo. Conseguia ver claramente as situações que ela tinha descrito, e desejava em segredo que tivesse acreditado apenas na palavra de Kyungsoo. Sem querer, criou mais um laço impossível em uma situação catastrófica. Passou boa parte da noite a velar o sono da mulher, que estava toda enrolada nos edredons, vestida em um pijama azul celeste, preocupado com ela de um jeito que não saberia explicar.

Estava preocupado porque aquele relato havia sido bem sério; enquanto estava dando prazer a ela, não havia tirado a blusa porque apesar de ter negado aquilo em voz alta, aquelas pequenas marcas lhe incomodavam. Pessoas lidavam de jeitos diferentes com traumas: Baekhyun tinha se tornado… aquilo. Mas Joohyun tinha feito nascer uma flor no meio do asfalto e se mostrou ser uma pessoa alegre, sempre rindo e contando histórias engraçadas enquanto viam o filme juntos, deixando uma noite que nem mesmo deveria ter existido extremamente leve.

Não precisava ter ficado, não quando tinha conseguido sua confirmação e a ficha médica de Jongin, mas ficou porque sentiu que precisava daquele momento para sentir-se um pouco mais _humano._

[...]

[09/05 02:12] Número privado: Está meio complicado dormir, hehe.

[09/05 02:13] Número privado: Encontrei algumas fotos da gente e vou ter que deletar, mas você está lindo em todas elas.

[09/05 02:20] Número privado: Sinto falta do seu beijo, Baekhyun. E do seu cheiro, e do seu abraço.

[09/05 02:21] Número privado: Espero que saiba que eu realmente gosto de você, apesar de tudo.

[...]

Enquanto Baekhyun tinha uma noite confortável ao lado de Joohyun, Luhan sentia-se no meio de uma caçada.

Estava muito empolgado para entrar em ação, mas não imaginava que seria algo tão rápido. Estava jantando em um restaurante bem seletivo perto do palácio presidencial quando notou uma movimentação diferente no lugar. Continuou comendo de maneira tranquila, mas seus olhos seguiam uma figura específica que aguardava o que havia pedido em uma mesa do outro lado do salão.

Talvez os outros clientes não tivessem notado, mas os olhos treinados do detetive saberiam reconhecer Seungkwan em qualquer lugar. Talvez o grande moletom preto escondesse o corpo admirável e o boné tirasse do jogo os olhos característicos e o cabelo bem cuidado, mas o anel em seu dedo anelar era inconfundível. Fino, de ouro maciço, cravejado de diamantes que brilhavam sob a luz forte do restaurante. Quase não conseguia acreditar na própria sorte.

Sua visão da primeira dama foi bloqueada por um rapaz que falava com ela em tom baixo. Pensou a princípio que era apenas alguém pedindo informações, mas ele sentou-se de frente para ela e ficou ali, conversando tão perto dela que pareciam ser estranhamente íntimos.

Luhan limpou a boca com o guardanapo, finalizando o que comia. Ao seu lado, dentro da mochila, sua câmera fiel estava pronta para o que aquela noite poderia render. Por isso, encostou na cadeira e pediu a sobremesa.

Era um pouco tedioso não estar perto o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas conseguia ser muito paciente. Tirou uma foto com o celular, discretamente, e enviou para Baekhyun. Sabia que ele provavelmente estaria ocupado, mas precisava dar algum indício de que estava prestes a se meter em algo perigoso.

[08/05 22:50] LuHan: [IMAGEM]

[08/05 22:50] LuHan: Seguindo algo promissor. Talvez a gente precise conversar amanhã.

[08/05 22:54] BBH: Bom trabalho, pode ser alguma coisa grande. Eu consegui algo, mas volto pela manhã. Me chame se houver alguma emergência.

Abaixou o celular e continuou comendo o _brownie_ , saboreando o chocolate, as amêndoas e o destino.

…

Luhan jamais, nem em seus sonhos mais delirantes, imaginaria que encontraria algo de ruim associado a Seungkwan. Fazia parte da parcela da população que olhava para ela e o presidente juntos e acreditava piamente que eram um casal bonito; no entanto, não havia nenhuma explicação para o que via com os próprios olhos naquele momento.

Já no restaurante havia levantado alguma suspeita a respeito da forma como ela parecia ser muito íntima do rapaz que lhe acompanhava, mas imaginou que pudesse ser apenas um amigo, afinal toda figura famosa tinha uma vida por trás daquele _glamour,_ e nem sempre eram vidas falsas como o caso de Yifan e Jongin, os dois principais alvos da ação que estavam planejando.

Mas aquilo se provou errado quando seguiu ambos para fora do restaurante em direção ao rio Han. Quando julgaram estar sozinhos, Seungkwan tirou o boné por alguns minutos e ajeitou o cabelo, agora solto, e segurou a mão do rapaz. Luhan prendeu a respiração, pensando que seus olhos estavam a lhe pregar peças, mas era genuíno: a primeira dama alcançou o boné do rapaz e também tirou, segurando ambos com a mão livre, e foi abraçada de lado. Daquela distância, apenas as risadas gostosas que trocavam chegavam aos ouvidos do detetive, ergueu a câmera e começou a tirar fotos uma vez que se viu livre da perplexidade.

Seungkwan encostou o rapaz contra a cerca de metal e conseguiu tirar uma boa foto do rosto dele. Era jovem, deveria ter no máximo uns vinte e cinco anos, e nunca havia visto aquele rosto em toda a sua vida. O cabelo castanho claro ondulava conforme o vento quando segurou o rosto da primeira dama entre as mãos com uma delicadeza que tirou o fôlego dela e também de Luhan, ainda custando a acreditar no que estava prestes a acontecer.

Aconteceu. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o rapaz que definitivamente não era nada parecido com Park Chanyeol, mas beijou-o de um jeito tão intenso que era nítido que aquilo não era algo recente. Não era um caso de uma noite. As mãos do desconhecido passeavam pelo corpo dela, não se importando com o quão expostos estavam, beijando-lhe como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Luhan tirou mais algumas fotos e desistiu de continuar a seguir Seungkwan, o estômago ligeiramente embrulhado. Gostaria de poder esquecer aquilo, porque as _únicas_ pessoas que pareciam ser limpas de verdade em todo aquele caos eram Chanyeol e a esposa. Naquele momento, começou a duvidar até mesmo do presidente.

Guardou a câmera na mochila e se afastou, voltando rapidamente para o carro. Mais difícil do que digerir aquela imagem seria ter que encarar Kyungsoo e Baekhyun no dia seguinte na hora de contar sobre o que havia visto. Sabia que aquelas fotos eram boas demais para serem descartadas e que o caso de Seungkwan era o pontapé inicial que precisavam para começar a desmontar o governo atual, mas ainda havia um coração pesado que se questionava o motivo por trás da traição. E se era de fato uma traição, porque achava perfeitamente possível que tivessem uma espécie de relacionamento aberto. Afinal, era 2020.

Suspirou e entrou no carro, colocando a mochila no banco do passageiro. Teria que afogar aquele coração pesado com uma boa dose de _soju_.

[...]

Marcar reuniões no apartamento de Baekhyun havia se tornado um hábito depois que quebraram o gelo com Kyungsoo. Os três trabalhavam em uma sintonia muito boa, desenterrando matérias e dados a respeito dos dois alvos principais da operação.

Luhan estava com a câmera em mãos e não conseguia prestar muita atenção ao que os dois conversavam de maneira casual, ainda sentindo a mesma coisa ruim que tinha passado por seu coração no dia anterior. Baekhyun parecia animado ao contar sobre uma noite divertida com Joohyun e sobre como estava ansioso para que desenvolvesse alguma amizade com ela, apesar de ter ido atrás da mulher apenas para confirmar as informações que Kyungsoo havia trazido para si há alguns dias.

Ele pigarreou, atraindo a atenção dos dois — amigos? colegas? — para si.

— Eu preciso falar com vocês sobre… algo que vi ontem. — Respirou fundo, um pouco tenso. — A princípio eu pensei em deixar para lá, mas acredito que isso vá ser útil e eu já perdi todos os meus escrúpulos quando a minha licença de detetive foi cassada, então…

Conectou a câmera à televisão por um cabo e pegou o controle para exibir as imagens que tinha conseguido de Seungkwan e um possível amante. Kyungsoo se inclinou para frente no sofá, deixando o suco que tomava de lado por um momento. Seu rosto não mascarava o quão surpreso estava ao ver as fotos, diferente do Byun que se mantinha impassível, inexpressivo.

— Luhan, você tem ideia do quão valiosas essas fotos são? — O jornalista falou em voz alta, finalmente expressando o que pensava.

Baekhyun não conseguiu ficar muito animado naquele momento. Seu peito apertou um pouquinho ao pensar em Park Chanyeol, o simpático presidente — inocente até que se provasse o contrário — e em como aquela notícia poderia ser pesada para ele. Era o jogo que havia decidido jogar, obviamente, mas ainda tinha sentimentos. Muitos deles, por sinal. Luhan fitava-lhe, esperando alguma reação.

— Baekhyun? O que você acha?

Engoliu em seco e se aprumou no sofá. — Eu acho que podemos fazer bom uso dessa situação.

— Para qual emissora deveríamos enviar?

Ergueu a mão direita, pedindo que esperasse um pouco. Seus olhos pousaram em seu notebook, que estava ligado em cima da mesa de jantar ao lado de um calhamaço de papéis que estava analisando para um caso especial que defenderia na semana seguinte.

— Não precisamos divulgar nenhuma imagem ainda. O que vamos fazer agora é usar um pouco da credibilidade notável que o Kyungsoo tem no site dele. — Nós temos o Obstacle, vamos usá-lo, o poder da internet vai fazer um trabalho muito bom.

— Mas… Como provaremos isso para os visitantes se não divulgarmos as imagens? — Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a se pronunciar depois de um longo período de silêncio.

— Dúvida, meu bem. Vamos plantar a dúvida e observar enquanto eles tentam esconder, e se forem espertos vão esconder o nervosismo. — Sorriu pequeno para o jornalista, a mente indo a milhão enquanto arquitetava seu plano. — Vamos redigir agora um artigo breve, levantando a suspeita, postaremos ele _online_ e vamos pedir uma pizza e encher a cara de champanhe. Enquanto a gente comemora o que Luhan trouxe para nós, eles vão começar a morder a isca.

— E depois? — Luhan sentou-se no tapete macio, abraçando as pernas e colocando elas contra o peito.

— Depois que morderem a isca, tudo vai funcionar como um dominó e é importante que nós nos preparemos para isso. Vai acontecer bem rápido depois que divulgarmos as imagens, mas é essencial ter paciência.

Baekhyun levantou-se para buscar na geladeira uma garrafa lacrada de champanhe e três taças, a cabeça tão leve com o que estavam prestes a fazer que poderia pensar que apenas iriam jogar golfe em uma manhã de domingo ao invés de semear o caos.

Luhan se perdeu um pouquinho enquanto encarava a mesa de centro, os olhos distantes. Sua natureza de detetive não conseguia parar de se perguntar como Baekhyun tinha _tanta_ certeza de que Chanyeol e seus seguidores morderiam aquela isca com tanta facilidade, afinal poderiam apenas denunciar como _fake news_ e rastrear a origem da matéria e então teriam sérios problemas. Nem ele nem o Do pareciam preocupados com isso.

Kyungsoo tirou da mochila um notebook pesado, preto, de aparência cara, e fez sinal para que se aproximasse. O Byun também o fez, entregando taças e servindo champanhe para os três.

— Pepperoni? — Indagou o advogado, abrindo o aplicativo de entregas. Ninguém fez qualquer objeção.

O jornalista iniciou o notebook e abriu um servidor privado, onde logou no _Obstacle_. Ao lado, abriu o programa que usava para escrever as matérias, que não salvava absolutamente nada na nuvem. Luhan ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

— É melhor guardar em um pen drive do que salvar online. Nunca se sabe quando sua conta vai ser invadida, não é mesmo? — Piscou para o detetive, apesar de saber que em outros tempos aquela conduta seria reprovada por ele. — Acho que seria bom se escrevêssemos juntos a matéria, para não deixar passar nada. Normalmente eu faria sozinho, mas estamos aqui…

— Tudo bem, Soo. Pode continuar. — Luhan falou baixinho, surpreendendo os dois com o apelido. Se o jornalista se incomodou, não demonstrou. Começou a escrever em silêncio entre goles que tomava do champanhe e breves checagens no servidor que estava aberto com a contagem de acessos que circulavam em seu site naquele momento. — Você cuida de tudo sozinho?

Ele deu de ombros, parando de escrever por alguns segundos. — De vez em quando pago pessoas para escrever certos artigos específicos e pago por fotos e informações… Mas a maior parte do trabalho fica para mim. Vai me prender, detetive?

O tom dele era divertido, por mais que estivesse concentrado no que digitava sobre Seungkwan e a suspeita que estavam levantando. Luhan corou um pouco, fitando Baekhyun como se aquilo beirasse ao absurdo. O advogado deu de ombros.

— Se você fosse preso, eu teria que ser preso junto. E Baekhyun também, então acho que não vou fazer isso hoje. — Respondeu em tom igualmente trocista.

— Uma pena. Adoraria experimentar algemas.

— Eu gostaria _muito_ que vocês evitassem fazer isso na minha frente. Parecem adolescentes cheios de hormônios. — Baekhyun reclamou, os olhos presos a algo que havia recebido no celular.

— Foi literalmente você quem iniciou esse clima entre nós três, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo respondeu em tom ácido, recebendo um soquinho no braço. — Não é culpa minha se eu gosto disso.

— Gosta de brincar com fogo, isso sim. — O advogado levantou-se e deixou o celular em cima da mesa, ao lado do próprio notebook. — Vou na portaria buscar a pizza, mas podem continuar escrevendo sem mim.

Os três passaram boa parte da noite naquele clima agradável, retocando e maquiando o artigo que colocariam no ar. Foi só na segunda rodada de pedaços de pizza que finalmente terminaram e concluíram que o artigo estava exatamente da forma como queriam.

Apertaram o _enviar publicação_ e deixaram o notebook do jornalista ligado em cima da mesa, voltando suas atenções para o champanhe gostoso e conversas mais superficiais. Naquela noite, Kyungsoo e Luhan dormiriam por ali, tamanha era a ansiedade do Byun em obter os resultados do que estavam fazendo logo pela manhã. Queria estar com os dois quando ligasse a televisão no canal de notícias e visse as possíveis manchetes.

Um ambiente descontraído e amigável nasceu entre eles enquanto comiam juntos de frente para a TV, um episódio de _How I Met Your Mother_ passando para fazer fundo para as brincadeiras e provocações que trocavam.

Em cima da mesa, o notebook estava aberto no servidor privado, mostrando o artigo publicado há pouco. A manchete era simples.

_‘Park’, mas não tão Park, Seungkwan: uma nota a respeito da primeira dama mais querida do país._


	4. My Blue Supreme

**QUATRO**   


_My Blue Supreme_

_  
_

_Quando o amor chegar, querida, pegue-o_

_Apenas um em cem dão certo_

_Nós fingimos até não ter mais ao que fingir_

_Há alguém que eu estou morrendo para ser_

_(Minha tristeza suprema - Interpol)_

  


Seungkwan sabia reconhecer que estava em apuros e essa sensação de pavor lhe atingiu em cheio quando, sozinha em seu apartamento, acordou e abriu o perfil do jornal que acompanhava pelo Twitter. Seu nome estava lá, em letras garrafais, exposto ao lado de um link junto com a palavra _infidelidade_.

  


Seu coração falhou algumas batidas.

  


Clicou no link e sentou-se na cama, sentindo as mãos começarem a tremer por causa do medo que lhe acometia. Não era possível, sempre fora tão cuidadosa…

  


Bom, aparentemente era possível. Não havia provas visuais, mas a dúvida estava ali, em primeiro lugar nos tópicos nacionais com impressionantes um milhão de _tweets_. Sentiu-se enjoada, prestes a vomitar enquanto lia as insinuações da matéria. Seu nome fora mencionado em uma nota no site de jornalismo livre, um muito popular chamado _Obstacle_ , às onze da noite do dia anterior. A nota não mentira, era óbvio que não mentira, quando indicava que Seungkwan tinha sido pega aos beijos com um rapaz que não era o presidente.

  


O presidente.

  


O celular quase caiu de suas mãos quando recebeu a ligação de um número muito conhecido. Atendeu depois de alguns segundos, tentando pensar no que diria a ele.

  


— O-oi.

  


— _Seungkwan. Bom dia._ — A voz de Chanyeol denunciava que estava _muito_ irritado e não precisava fazer muito esforço para perceber aquilo. — _Posso perguntar o motivo pelo qual ainda não está aqui?_

  


Sentiu o peito doer com o tom dele. Nunca havia ouvido grosserias vindas de Chanyeol, nunca, apesar de merecê-las naquele momento.

  


— Eu estarei aí em uma hora.

  


— _Faça isso em trinta minutos._

  


Ele desligou a ligação sem se despedir. Não houve um adeus bonitinho e carinhoso, nem um pedido para que se cuidasse. Levantou-se um pouco mais nervosa do que já estava e começou a se arrumar o mais rápido possível; morava perto do palácio, mas não podia sair de qualquer jeito porque se alguém lhe pegasse na rua iria parecer um desleixo de sua parte. Uma confirmação de que estava mal — e realmente começava a ficar mal.

  


…

  


Quando finalmente entrou na sala enorme que funcionava como o escritório de Chanyeol, se deparou com a presença de Wu Yifan. Não era totalmente estranho vê-lo ali: como conselheiro do presidente, ele estava em praticamente todos os lugares, mas Seungkwan sabia muito bem que há alguns meses o marido vinha tendo seus desentendimentos e suspeitas a respeito do amigo, então não esperava que ele estivesse ali em um momento tão delicado.

  


Os dois lhe fitaram enquanto adentrava a sala, hesitante. Não conseguia sustentar o olhar magoado do Park.

  


— Yifan, posso ter alguns minutos com a Wendy? Depois continuaremos a nossa conversa. — Pediu em tom moderado, sendo imediatamente obedecido. Muito atípico.

  


Chanyeol analisou a melhor amiga e esposa por alguns instantes, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Estava furioso na mesma medida em que estava triste, mas não podia se deixar levar por aqueles sentimentos ou acabaria falando o que não deveria para ela. Estava claramente abalada com o que estava acontecendo, os olhos assustados demais para se desafixarem do pêndulo de Newton sobre a mesa de mogno.

  


— Pode sentar, Seungkwan. Não precisa ficar de pé o tempo todo. — Murmurou, se debruçando levemente por cima da mesa e tirando os óculos que estava usando antes da chegada dela. Esperou até que estivesse sentada de frente para si em uma das poltronas de couro para enfim iniciar a conversa. — Você quer começar a explicar ou prefere que eu fale antes?

  


Ela continuou de cabeça baixa mesmo após perceber o tom mais ameno escondido na voz imponente de Chanyeol, não por medo mas por vergonha.

  


— Eu não sei como eu te explicaria isso.

  


O presidente suspirou e tirou o blazer preto que usava, afrouxando a gravata vermelha e arregaçando as mangas da camisa branca. O mero pensamento de começar aquela conversa já estava lhe deixando à beira de um ataque de nervos.

  


— Então eu vou falar. Antes de tudo eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu nunca estive tão decepcionado em toda a minha vida. — Seungkwan ergueu a cabeça, surpresa. — Eu entendo as suas necessidades, é claro que eu entendo. Nosso casamento aconteceu em um momento delicado, Wendy, mas eu acho que eu esperava… um pouco mais de consideração.

  


— Chanyeol, eu sinto muito.

  


Ele ergueu a mão direita, sinalizando para que parasse de falar. — Poupe as suas desculpas, está feito e eu vou ter que traçar os meus posicionamentos nos próximos dias a respeito disso. O que me deixa furioso é que você e ele não tiveram nem mesmo a _decência_ de serem discretos. Além de corno, eu sou corno em público. Está entendendo onde eu quero chegar?

  


— Foi uma vez. — Ela retorquiu, encolhendo os ombros.

  


— Não precisa sustentar essa mentira, eu sei que não foi uma coisa de uma vez. Eu concordei que você continuasse morando sozinha porque não posso te limitar desse jeito, não tenho esse direito, então eu não duvido que o Sehun já teve seus momentos com você desde que ajeitamos a nossa situação. — Deu de ombros, fitando o teto adornado com afrescos. — E você sabe, obviamente, que eu já tive as minhas escapadas. Mas eu não sou descuidado, Seungkwan; essa matéria aqui diz que vocês foram vistos.

  


— Nós não sabíamos que estávamos sendo seguidos, eu estava toda coberta e ele também…

  


— Na porra do rio Han! — Chanyeol explodiu, jogando em cima da mesa o jornal de maior circulação, onde a manchete anunciava aquele escândalo logo acima da foto dele junto com a esposa no dia da posse, quando trocaram um beijo aparentemente apaixonado. — O que vocês tinham na cabeça quando foram ao rio? E em uma sexta-feira?

  


— Me desculpe. — Ela murmurou novamente, os olhos marejados. Pela primeira vez, aquela cena não causou nada em Chanyeol.

  


— Você pode ao menos me garantir que não existem fotos? Que eu posso ir lá fora, para a coletiva de imprensa que vou ter e responder a eles que isso tudo é uma mentira descabida? — Ele voltou ao tom ameno de antes, quase como se implorasse. As sobrancelhas bonitas estavam franzidas, levando embora as únicas marcas de expressão que Chanyeol tinha: as de seu sorriso. — Por favor. Se você me disser que sim, então vai ficar tudo bem.

  


Seungkwan não podia garantir aquilo ao melhor amigo e se odiava por isso. Não tinha pensado direito quando chamou Sehun, que quase nunca saía do campus da faculdade porque estava fazendo seu mestrado, para ver o rio. Lembrava-se do quão feliz ficou ao descobrir que poderiam ter uma noite boa, e em como foi gostoso passar a madrugada nos braços do namorado. Do amante. Ele fazia com que Seungkwan se sentisse uma garotinha novamente, na época em que sua vida era relativamente tranquila e não tinha que lidar com os holofotes. Jamais seria ingrata com Chanyeol porque ele havia lhe salvado, mas aparecer com Sehun era a mesma coisa que chutar a barriga dele e sair por aí desfilando enquanto ele aguentava a dor.

  


Porque não seria ela a se justificar. Ela não era uma pessoa política, não tomava decisões. Chanyeol era a figura política e uma traição lhe deixaria frágil.

  


— Eu não posso te garantir que não existem fotos. Eu gostaria de garantir, mas…

  


Ele enfiou o rosto entre as duas mãos, sentindo a cabeça estourar com a dor que estava sentindo. Não conseguia acreditar que, após anos de preparo para aquele cargo, sua imagem seria associada a algo tão inútil quanto uma traição.

  


— Então eu não posso fazer nada senão me fazer de vítima. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, voltando a encarar a esposa. — De qualquer forma, eu não sabia que vocês dois estavam se vendo novamente. Uma pena que eu tenha que descobrir assim, depois de todo mundo.

  


— Chanyeol, eu posso fazer algo… Talvez se eu revelasse tudo eles só me queimariam.

  


— Não, Seungkwan. Você já fez o suficiente e deixar você mesma se queimar é contraditório quando tudo o que eu fiz nos últimos anos foi tentar preservar a sua vida, o seu nome e o seu patrimônio. — Balançou a cabeça negativamente e tomou um gole da caneca cheia de café que estava em cima da mesa, esquecida momentaneamente enquanto conversavam. — Pode sair. E chame o Yifan, por favor. Temos que nos preparar. E reze para que não existam fotos.

  


— Eu vou voltar para o meu apartamento? — Indagou, a voz embargada ao se levantar para sair da sala.

  


Chanyeol pareceu refletir por alguns segundos, olhando para o teto mais uma vez. — Não. Vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes do palácio por alguns dias, não quero que te persigam por aí, é correr risco à toa.

  


— E os seus pesadelos?

  


Se arrependeu no mesmo instante de ter perguntado aquilo. Na maioria das noites, o marido gostava que dormissem juntos porque ele ficava mais tranquilo. Nunca tivera um sono muito confortável e acordava várias vezes, mas parecia ficar mais fácil quando estava por perto.

  


— Acho que é um pouco tarde para pensar nos meus pesadelos, não é, Seungkwan?

  


Foi deixado sozinho por alguns minutos. Chanyeol se viu realmente desesperado com o que poderia acontecer dali pra frente, porque uma coisa era negar e ficar por isso, outra totalmente diferente era negar os boatos e ser surpreendido com provas e não gostava nadinha de ser surpreendido daquela forma.

  


Yifan entrou pelas portas duplas depois do que pareceram longos quinze minutos, segurando um saco de papel de um fast food.

  


— Eu trouxe comida para você, imaginei que estivesse com fome. — Ergueu o saco. Era do McDonald’s. Riu baixinho, mesmo que não estivesse no clima, porque não se lembrava a última vez em que tinha comido alguma coisa daquele tipo. O jornalista deixou o saco em cima da mesa e sentou-se na mesma poltrona em que Seungkwan havia sentado. — Como foi a conversa com ela?

  


Não respondeu de imediato. Tirou o conteúdo de dentro da sacola e mordiscou algumas batatinhas, mais uma vez com aquela dificuldade absurda de conseguir organizar os pensamentos.

  


— Foi difícil, eu amo Seungkwan com uma grande parte do meu coração. — Murmurou, deixando as batatas de lado depois de atacar uma porção. Não podia se deixar deslizar porque Yifan não sabia do casamento arranjado. — Quando casei com ela, jurei proteger a imagem dela mesmo depois que eu virasse… Bom, isso.

  


— Eu sinto muito, Chanyeol.

  


— Tudo bem. Acho que eu sou muito ausente por causa das implicações do meu cargo, mas eu não esperava que fosse uma ausência tão grande.

  


Era uma grande mentira. Park Chanyeol jamais seria capaz de _tampar_ o buraco que havia no coração de Park Seungkwan, não quando ela tinha que reprimir o amor que sentia por Oh Sehun, e ele sabia muito bem disso.

  


— Será que eles vão provar? Ou vai ficar só nos boatos? Eu tentei alcançar o maior número de contatos possíveis, mas nenhum deles tinha as fotos.

  


— E realmente não terão. Se alguém tem, é a pessoa por trás da nota original, essa é a minha aposta.

  


— Acho que por ora, se a pergunta surgir durante a coletiva de amanhã, é melhor que você negue. Por você e por ela.

  


Encarou Yifan, um pouco reticente. Sabia que era uma situação frágil, por mais que a resolução fosse simples.

  


— E se surgirem fotos? O que eu farei? 

  


O jornalista levantou-se e esticou os braços, se espreguiçando. Tinha alguns relatórios a escrever então deveria se apressar caso quisesse ir para casa mais cedo.

  


— Se surgirem fotos, nos veremos de novo para conversar sobre isso. Não vamos apressar essa situação, certo? Fique tranquilo, Chanyeol, tudo vai se resolver.

  


Chanyeol se recostou na grande cadeira, girando até ficar de frente para as janelas que davam para o jardim do palácio. Estava no segundo andar, mas dali conseguia ver as borboletas e os pássaros voando em volta de flores e árvores, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

  


Queria muito conseguir acreditar que tudo ficaria bem, mas havia algo em seu peito que lhe dava uma angústia, uma ansiedade que começava a lhe sufocar.

  


Não gostava de mentir, mas se a melhor saída no momento era fazer aquilo a fim de manter sua imagem e proteger Seungkwan, mentiria.

  


[...]

  


Chanyeol gostava do cargo que estava exercendo há pouco mais de um ano. Gostava de poder ser alguém importante e fazia de tudo para transmitir confiança e cumprir com suas promessas, ainda que fosse difícil ser visto como aliado por todos os envolvidos no governo. Mudanças não dependiam apenas dele, obviamente.

  


Havia uma coisa, no entanto, que odiava: entrevistas.

  


Odiava subir nos palcos montados, na frente de dezenas de jornalistas, e falar sobre qualquer coisa que fosse. Tinha um resquício de medo de falar em público, que era gigantesco dentro de si quando mais novo.

  


Três dias depois dos primeiros boatos surgirem, estava dando uma coletiva de imprensa para falar sobre um projeto de descontaminação de cursos d’água no interior do país. Era para ser simples, falaria sobre orçamento e execução, sobre benefícios e retorno para a população, e então desceria daquele palco e voltaria para o conforto silencioso do palácio.

  


Nada era fácil daquele jeito. Quando estava prestes a fechar o tempo que havia dado para responder a perguntas, viu uma mão se erguer rapidamente. Era um homem de meia idade, cabelos pretos e expressão debochada. Apontou para ele, sinalizando para que fizesse a última pergunta, ainda que tivesse um pressentimento ruim a respeito daquilo. Ele se levantou, ganhando o silêncio dos outros jornalistas. Apenas os disparos das câmeras eram audíveis.

  


— Vossa excelência, boa tarde. Sou Jong Hoon, colunista do caderno sobre política do QG. — O sorriso dele era falso. Chanyeol arrepiou-se por inteiro. — Sei que não é a nossa pauta de hoje, mas não pude conter a minha curiosidade e tenho certeza de que muitos dos presentes também estão curiosos. A notícia de que Park Seungkwan, a querida primeira-dama, está tendo um caso extraconjugal se espalhou como pólvora assim que apareceu na internet e até então recebemos silêncio de você. Poderia dar alguma informação sobre isso?

  


Sentiu-se empalidecer e apertou os lados do caderno onde trazia as anotações necessárias para a coletiva. Se forçou a sorrir, mesmo que sentisse os olhos arderem; parte da comoção era exagerada, porque Yifan havia sugerido que se permitisse sentir na frente das câmeras. Reforçaria a imagem de que não fazia ideia de que a esposa estava tendo um caso.

  


— Obrigado pela pergunta, senhor Jong Hoon. Não havia feito pronunciamento porque foram uma sequência de dias difíceis. Amo Park Seungkwan com todo o meu coração e acho um caso horrível de difamação afirmar que ela estaria vendo alguém pelas minhas costas. — Respirou fundo, percebendo que estava indo um pouco _longe demais_. Poderia simplesmente ter declarado que era um rumor. Não era infundado, não podia dizer aquilo, mas continuou mesmo assim porque passou a apostar que não havia mais nada a acontecer. — Eu confio em minha esposa e não sei de absolutamente nada a respeito disso. Sinceridade é algo pelo qual prezamos desde o início de nossa união. Esta coletiva está encerrada, obrigado pela companhia.

  


Sentiu as pernas tremerem agressivamente do momento em que desceu do palanque até quando entrou no carro e ficou mais protegido pelos vidros escuros e blindados. Seu motorista ainda não havia entrado, então se permitiu chorar um pouco. Estava nervoso; tinha quase certeza de que havia respondido da maneira errada, mas só descobriria depois de algum tempo.

  


Esperava do fundo de seu coração que o dano não tivesse sido tão grande. E que, novamente, não houvessem as malditas fotos.

  


[...]

  


[12/05 16:18] Número privado: Oi, meu bem.

  


[12/05 16:19] BBH: Oi! Como você está hoje?

  


[12/05 16:19] Número privado: Péssimo. Muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, eu acho.

  


[12/05 16:20] Número privado: Só queria ouvir a sua voz para me acalmar um pouco.

  


[12/05 16:22] BBH: Você quer que eu mande um áudio cantando? Fala uma música!

  


[12/05 16:23] Número privado: Pode ser _It Will Rain_? Que nem você cantou para mim aquele dia…?

  


[12/05 16:30] BBH: [ARQUIVO DE ÁUDIO]

  


[12/05 16:30] BBH: Espero que esteja bom… Não faço isso desde aquele dia.

  


[12/05 16:35] Número privado: Sempre está bom, Baek, que besteira. Obrigado por estar aqui pra mim.

  


[12/05 16:36] Número privado: Eu sinto a sua falta.

  


[12/05 16:40] BBH: Eu também sinto a sua falta.

  


[...]

  


Baekhyun estava especialmente irritado naquela noite. Havia uma espécie de vazio em seu peito, provavelmente culpa da música que rondava sua cabeça desde o dia anterior, dando a ele uma dimensão de coração partido que sabia muito bem qual era.

  


Também havia uma certa dor de cabeça que surgiu após ver o estado deplorável de Chanyeol na entrevista, também do dia anterior, as olheiras fundas perceptíveis debaixo da maquiagem, as mãos aflitas e as palavras sem qualquer emoção. Ele estava _sofrendo_ com o que tinham feito e não sabia se era exatamente isso o que esperavam. Nunca fora sua intenção atingir alguém considerado inocente, mas ver o impacto do caso de Seungkwan fez com que começasse a considerar que _talvez_ pudesse fazer algo a mais além de só expor as pessoas ao redor do presidente.

  


Talvez pudesse fazer com que ele caísse.

  


Meio jogado no sofá, observava Luhan e Kyungsoo, imersos em uma discussão que já se arrastava por horas, debruçados em cima de fotos de Seungkwan com o rapaz no dia do rio e no dia da coletiva, perto do apartamento que tinham descoberto ser sua moradia. Baekhyun não sabia opinar sobre o que discutiam, porque não estava acostumado a prever ou prevenir impacto midiático. Ele geralmente era a pessoa que tinha que lidar com os restos, com as consequências do que estavam fazendo.

  


Tinha começado a gostar de verdade da presença deles, de uma forma que não imaginava que gostaria. A princípio seriam apenas pessoas distintas unidas por uma conspiração, mas sabia que tinha evoluído para uma estranha amizade. Não havia necessidade alguma em recebê-los em seu apartamento para comerem juntos ou para verem séries no tempo livre que tinham. Assim como não precisava ter virado conselheiro de Luhan, o detetive, que volta e meia lhe mandava mensagens chorando em cima do quanto Kyungsoo era _especial_. Nunca planejou nada daquilo, apenas aconteceu: a única luz naquela escuridão dentro de si.

  


— Baekhyun? Acho que chegamos a uma conclusão aqui. — Kyungsoo chamou ele, tirando o advogado de seus devaneios. — Eu vou precisar sair agora para encontrar uma pessoa, mas eu volto mais tarde. O Luhan vai te explicar tudo direitinho.

  


O detetive assentiu, sorrindo pequeno.

  


— Tudo bem. Até mais tarde, então. — Murmurou, desligando a televisão e levantando-se do sofá. Kyungsoo deixou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Luhan, arrancando dele um olhar surpreso, direcionado a Baekhyun.

  


Ele foi embora, deixando para trás o rapaz confuso.

  


— Ok, eu não esperava por isso. Admito. — Abriu um sorriso largo, rindo de nervoso. O Byun sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando para as fotos espalhadas por cima da mesa.

  


— Você bem que gosta de um carinho, não é? Nem consegue fingir. — Brincou, pegando uma das fotos que mostrava Seungkwan trocando um abraço com o rapaz. — Qual foi a conclusão?

  


— O Kyungsoo vai confirmar o plano agora, com essa pessoa que ele vai ver.

  


Fitou Luhan, alarmado. — O que isso quer dizer?

  


— Ele recebeu uma proposta de um velho conhecido que por uma coincidência sabe do caso da primeira dama. E que sabe quem é o rapaz ao lado dela.

  


— Quem é esse conhecido? — Indagou Baekhyun, deixando a foto de lado.

  


— Kim Jongdae. — Luhan falou hesitante. Os olhos do advogado se arregalaram. — Eu sei, eu sei! Mas veja, ele é um bom peão.

  


Balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Eu não acho que ele seja um peão, Luhan. Mas já estamos no inferno, que mal faz abraçar o capeta?

  


— Eu não sei se é uma boa lógica, mas eu entendo. Eu confio no Kyungsoo, se ele pensa que é uma boa ideia eu acho que vale tentar. Não faço ideia do que Jongdae irá fazer, mas logo saberemos. — Entregou um envelope para Baekhyun. — Nós escolhemos as melhores fotos para serem divulgadas.

  


— Esse é o problema: nunca se sabe o que esperar de gente que nem ele, Luhan. — Grunhiu e retirou as fotos do envelope, passando os olhos por cada uma delas. — E quem é esse Sehun, afinal?

  


Deixou as fotos por cima do envelope, os olhos fixos na foto de cima. Seungkwan por cima do colo de Sehun, dentro de um carro simples, beijando-lhe fervorosamente.

  


— Então, aí é que a coisa fica interessante… Sabe essa coletiva que o Chanyeol fez ontem? — Baekhyun assentiu. — Ele mentiu.

  


— Como assim ele mentiu? — Indagou, franzindo o cenho.

  


— Esse papo sobre difamação, sobre sinceridade. Ou é tudo mentira ou ele é um corno manso, Baekhyun. Jongdae mandou uma foto de Seungkwan e Sehun há, tipo, anos atrás. No ano em que ela e Chanyeol se casaram.

  


— Talvez eles sejam antigos namorados. Pode acontecer, nem todo mundo termina e jura morte. — Estava intrigado, não podia negar aquilo.

  


— Não. Existem fotos deles saindo em encontros meses depois do casamento acontecer, e então eles sumiram por algum tempo. Até agora. — Luhan exibiu uma foto dos dois em uma praça, um pouco mais jovens do que nas imagens que havia tirado no rio e perto do prédio da primeira dama. — Ele suspeita que seja um caso antigo, que o casamento de Chanyeol e Seungkwan seja arranjado, e eu acho que é uma suspeita válida. Precisamos desenterrar essa questão.

  


— Não acha meio cruel mexer com isso? — Baekhyun perguntou, respirando fundo.

  


— Cruel foi perder a minha carreira. Foi você ser manipulado por Yifan. Existem coisas mais cruéis, Baekhyun, e nós aceitamos os riscos dessa operação desde o começo.

  


[...]

  


Do Kyungsoo estava um pouco nervoso por causa da índole da pessoa que estava prestes a encontrar. Também estava bem ansioso porque nunca havia entrado na área VIP de uma boate.

  


O clube estava lotado de pessoas, apesar de estarem no meio da semana. Passou pela multidão com alguma dificuldade, recusando danças e bebidas até alcançar a porta preta nos fundos da pista de dança. Um segurança pegou sua identidade e lhe deu livre acesso à escada que dava para o mezanino, totalmente decorado com móveis pretos e brancos. Jongdae lhe aguardava em um dos sofás, a conversar com um rapaz sentado em seu colo.

  


Ficou um pouco reticente, sem saber se deveria interromper aquela cena. Sabia quem era o jovem rapaz em seu colo, era difícil não reconhecer as feições bonitas e imponentes de Kim Minseok, membro de uma das esferas de poder do governo e que estava há pelo menos dez anos oscilando entre cargos de destaque porque era simplesmente _muito competente_. Ele beijava a bochecha de Kim Jongdae e ria de algo que não alcançou os ouvidos de Kyungsoo devido ao barulho que vinha da pista de dança.

  


— Vai ficar aí para sempre? — Jongdae perguntou em voz alta, sorrindo. Um piercing em seu lábio inferior estava conectado a uma argola em sua orelha direita por uma corrente fina que reluzia sob as luzes pálidas do ambiente.

  


— Me desculpe, não queria interrompê-los. — Aproximou-se e estendeu a mão para ambos, cumprimentando um de cada vez. — Obrigado pelo convite, é um lugar bem… diferente.

  


Minseok saiu de cima do colo do namorado e permaneceu ao seu lado, encolhido contra ele em um abraço enquanto fitava o jornalista sentado de frente para eles. Era uma cena ligeiramente cômica, uma vez que ele ainda estava vestido de maneira completamente formal, e Jongdae tinha roupas que misturavam couro e correntes, um oposto extremo.

  


— Não costumo marcar reuniões aqui, mas o Minseok queria desestressar um pouquinho. — Sorriu pequeno, analisando Kyungsoo com os olhos felinos e frios, calculistas. — Fico feliz que tenha aceitado tão prontamente.

  


— Eu gostaria de ouvir a sua proposta antes de aceitar, Jongdae. Porque…

  


— Porque eu sou um assassino. — Deduziu, um sorriso malicioso dançando em seus lábios. Deu de ombros, concordando com a conclusão. — Não me julgue tão mal, eu tenho alguma _classe_ , Kyungsoo. Não sujo as mãos por qualquer causa.

  


— Mas ainda suja.

  


Minseok se remexeu, ligeiramente desconfortável com a troca de farpas que começava a despontar.

  


Jongdae estreitou os olhos. — E você faz o bem, por acaso? Não foi ilegal o que fez, divulgando os boatos sobre Seungkwan e Sehun, assim como centenas de outras publicações em seu website? Se fosse um homem da lei, assinaria o seu nome e hospedaria seu site em um endereço não criptografado.

  


— _Touché._ Qual é a sua proposta, Jongdae? O que vale o nosso tempo?

  


— Eu tenho os meus dissabores com Oh Sehun. Gostaria de colocar as minhas mãos nele. — Ditou, o queixo erguido.

  


O jornalista processou aquele pedido por algum tempo, perplexo com o que havia deixado implícito em sua fala.

  


— Nem pensar. Não vai manchar a nossa operação com o sangue de um jovem inocente.

  


— Eu iria chegar nele cedo ou tarde, aceite isso. Esse jovem inocente atropelou a minha irmã depois de uma festa, quando ainda era menor de idade, e deixou ela no hospital desacompanhada. — Grunhiu, descontente.

  


Kyungsoo suspirou, balançando a cabeça. — Ela sobreviveu?

  


— Sim. Com sequelas, mas está viva.

  


— E isso não é o suficiente, Jongdae? — Questionou Kyungsoo, o olhar indo dele para o namorado. Minseok lhe encarava de maneira melancólica, como se desejasse dizer algo a respeito daquilo.

  


— Nunca é o suficiente, Kyungsoo, você entenderia isso se fizesse o que eu faço. Algumas vinganças pessoais viram coisa simples depois que você faz a primeira vítima. Vocês deixam ele nas minhas mãos, e eu vou plantar as fotos na cena do crime.

  


— Você quer matar Oh Sehun. — Murmurou baixinho sem conseguir acreditar no que estava sendo proposto. — Isso vai destruir Seungkwan _e_ Chanyeol.

  


Jongdae riu, negando com a cabeça. — Isso não vai destruir Park Chanyeol. Não diz respeito a ele, a não ser que você também queira insinuar para a mídia que o presidente será a mente por trás da morte de Sehun.

  


— Não! Não vamos fazer isso. Minha única preocupação é Baekhyun. Ele não gostaria de fazer isso.

  


Ele estendeu a mão na direção de Kyungsoo, a expressão mais séria do que anteriormente.

  


— Ele não precisa se preocupar em ser associado. Vocês não estão fazendo uma encomenda, considere isso um… presente. As consequências, se elas vierem, serão minhas.

  


Minseok encarou ele de boca aberta. — Dae, você não pode fazer isso.

  


— Eu posso, meu amor. — Sorriu pequeno, acariciando a bochecha do mais velho. — Não se preocupe comigo.

  


Apertou a mão dele, sentindo a pele fria de Jongdae lhe trazer arrepios. Era como selar uma espécie de pacto maligno.

  


— Sem associações.

  


O assassino sinalizou para a garrafa de vinho tinto repousando em cima da mesa. — Vamos comemorar?

  


Era um pouco estranho celebrar o que estavam combinando, mas Kyungsoo preferiu não contestar a sugestão porque ele lhe dava um pouco de medo.

  


— Quando você irá fazer isso? — Perguntou, ainda hesitante em tomar do vinho que era servido. O olhar do Kim vacilou e desviou-se para um relógio digital em uma das paredes.

  


— Daqui a algumas horas, se eu der sorte. Eu sei que ele está aqui em Seul por alguns dias para se encontrar com Seungkwan, e eu sei _onde_ ele está.

  


— Bom, que… rápido.

  


Ele revirou os olhos, estranhamente animado com sua nova tarefa. — Queria esperar meses? Vou fazer isso enquanto os olhos de todos estão voltados para esse caso. Deixar a poeira abaixar em uma situação dessas é perder a chance de se deliciar com o impacto que podemos ter.

  


Kyungsoo sentiu o estômago se embrulhar todinho; como explicaria a Baekhyun o que havia feito? Como diria a ele que tinha aceitado entregar Sehun, falsamente convencido por uma narrativa que nem mesmo sabia se era verdade — nem mesmo sabia se Jongdae tinha uma irmã — e que estava aceitando um _presente_ de um dos assassinos mais populares do continente? Lembrava-se de noticiar algumas das mortes causadas por ele; sempre um tiro limpo, nenhuma bagunça, o corpo ao lado de algo importante para a vítima e alguma figura de _origami_. Naquele momento sentia-se tão digno de prisão quanto Jongdae.

  


Deslizou o envelope com a cópia das fotos selecionadas na direção dele e aceitou uma taça, engolindo rapidamente para saciar algo estranho. Algo como… culpa. Um sentimento que não surgia nem mesmo quando pegava segredos horríveis e expunha no _Obstacle_.

  


Talvez fosse o fato de que pela primeira vez participava diretamente na construção de um segredo. Em primeira mão, sujava seus dedos com a tinta que selava o contrato imaginário que unia ele, Baekhyun e Luhan, e que agora tinha um adicional que envolvia Jongdae e Minseok.

  


Era um pouco tarde demais para sentir culpa.


	5. Everything is Wrong

_Tudo está errado_

_Tudo o que temos é tempo, mas meu coração está entorpecido_

_(Tudo está errado - Interpol)_

— Oficial Song. — Um jovem policial lhe cumprimentou assim que chegou no local onde havia sido solicitado via rádio. Era quatro da madrugada e estava especialmente irritado por receber um chamado logo no fim do plantão. O uniforme dele estava um pouco grande demais para si e o rosto estava todo corado, como se estivesse correndo.

— Tem idade para estar aqui fora, Choi? — Brincou, abaixando por completo a janela da viatura.

— É o meu primeiro dia trabalhando em campo, senhor. — Ele sorriu, animado. — E fui presenteado com esse chamado.

Suspirou profundamente; não entendia qual era a graça em atender chamados de homicídio. A parte legal acontecia dentro das delegacias, com provas e testemunhas. Toda vez que tinha que ir a uma cena de crime sentia-se como a merda de um açougueiro admirando algum corte de carne revolucionário. Desceu da viatura e ajeitou a arma no coldre, olhando para o local onde estava. Era uma pousada simples, não muito distante do centro de Seul, e não tinha mais do que dois andares.

Uma típica cena de crime. As paredes vermelhas estavam um pouco encardidas, mas as varandinhas e as plantas eram muito bem cuidadas.

— Não fique tão animado, vão achar estranho, moleque. O que temos aqui?

O policial Choi acompanhou o recém chegado até o apartamento 34, na parte superior da pousada. — Você sabe, o normal. Vinte e sete anos, estudante, homem. Bem bonitinho, coitado.

Entraram no apartamento; a vítima estava deitada sobre a cama, como se dormisse, as mãos segurando um grande envelope pardo. Não fosse pelo sangue que escorria das narinas do rapaz, não diria que estava morto.

— Acharam a causa da morte? — Indagou, se aproximando para olhar ele mais de perto. Pegou da mesa de cabeceira a carteira do rapaz, achando o nome dele. _Oh Sehun_.

— Estão falando sobre envenenamento, mas precisam fazer uma necropsia para confirmar. Não há sinal de luta, nem de arrombamento.

— Então Oh Sehun foi morto por um conhecido? — Murmurou o policial Song, pegando o envelope das mãos do morto. — Estranho.

— Não podemos descartar que tenha sido um conhecido… As câmeras não pegaram nada, estão muito distantes desse quarto. Nenhuma testemunha.

Ele abriu o envelope e retirou de lá dez fotos reveladas. O policial Choi chegou perto dele, espiando por cima do ombro do mais velho. Os dois compartilharam um silêncio tenso enquanto viam as fotos, tentando raciocinar o que fariam com tudo aquilo. Song faria de tudo para proteger aquele envelope, pensou, mas logo descartou a possibilidade ao ver a anotação atrás de uma das fotos.

_Se vocês não tiverem a coragem de mostrar, não se preocupem._

_Essas fotos vão ser mostradas ao país inteiro._

Colocou as fotos dentro do envelope novamente. O rapaz morto em cima da cama era Oh Sehun, amante da primeira dama Park Seungkwan, e não fazia ideia de como divulgaria aquele caso sem colocar seu nome na fogueira. Podia ouvir os repórteres chegando fora da pousada, ansiosos para saber o que ocorria do lado de dentro.

— Policial Choi, diga ao comando que eu estou largando este caso.

[...]

Quando a notícia chegou aos ouvidos de Park Seungkwan, foi um pouco difícil esconder a reação passional da primeira dama. Na realidade, era impossível.

Park Chanyeol e ela estavam cumprindo agenda juntos, dedicados a apresentar os resultados de um programa de incentivo a ONGs em um café da manhã com jornalistas e importantes membros do governo no jardim do palácio, quando Yifan chegou.

O presidente ficou ligeiramente irritado com a interrupção, sendo puxado para perto da grande fonte pelo jornalista.

— É bom você me dar uma bela desculpa para ter aparecido assim. — Rosnou, se desfazendo do aperto do conselheiro.

— Vocês têm que encerrar esse café _imediatamente_ e entrar no palácio. — Ignorou o jeito de Chanyeol, olhando vez ou outra para Seungkwan. Ela conversava animada com a mulher de um dos ministros do governo, alheia ao que estava acontecendo. — As coisas vão ficar feias.

— O que vai ficar feio, Yifan? Está tudo sob controle, estamos apenas confraternizando.

— Está tudo sob controle agora. Olhe para eles, olhe. — Indicou discretamente o círculo de repórteres sentados em suas mesas, todos eles checando ou falando ao celular. — Em alguns minutos a notícia vai estourar, e você vai ter que decidir entre receber pessoalmente ou entre as quatro paredes do palácio.

Encarou Yifan, tenso. — Que notícia? Do que você está falando?

Estendeu o próprio celular para o presidente, exibindo um comunicado da polícia civil. — Oh Sehun, o amante de Seungkwan, foi morto nesta madrugada. Envenenado, segurando fotos dos dois juntos. Aquelas que você disse que não existem.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e procurou a figura da esposa entre as pessoas no centro do jardim. Ela tinha deixado de conversar com a mulher de antes para checar o celular e um dos repórteres se aproximava lentamente, falando algo que não conseguiam ouvir dali.

— Eu acho que…

Era como se o tempo passasse em câmera lenta: pelo canto do olho, podia ver a movimentação dos outros jornalistas, colocando a postos câmeras e microfones, todos eles se aproximando de Seungkwan e prestes a bombardear ela de perguntas. As mãos trêmulas da primeira dama deixaram o celular cair no chão, e Chanyeol ouviu o pior som do mundo quando ela gritou, estridente, um som de pura dor e desconsolo.

A princípio sentiu-se paralisado, como se a gravidade estivesse agindo com maior força, prestes a ser engolido pela grama bem cuidada do jardim. Seungkwan caiu no chão, sujando os joelhos da calça de linho, chorando e soluçando alto. O que fez com que se movesse foi o fato de que tudo estava sendo gravado; como urubus, os jornalistas capturavam cada segundo daquela tragédia, sedentos pelo sofrimento da mulher. Chanyeol devolveu o celular de Yifan e correu na direção da esposa, esbarrando em uma série de pessoas até alcançar ela.

Abraçou o corpo fragilizado pela dor, erguendo-a em seus braços e virando as costas para as câmeras. Ela se debatia, gritando uma dúzia de coisas que Chanyeol não conseguia entender ao certo. Ou talvez não quisesse entender. Voltou a passos apressados pelo caminho que dava para o palácio, satisfeito ao saber que não era seguido por ninguém. Às suas costas, podia ouvir os ministros e Yifan dispensarem os jornalistas rapidamente.

Chutou a porta de qualquer jeito, adentrando o saguão luxuoso. A primeira pessoa a perceber o que acontecia foi um dos empregados, um senhor idoso que trabalhava ali há bastante tempo e tinha uma certa simpatia pelo novo presidente. A violência com a qual Seungkwan se debatia começava a cansar Chanyeol, que tentava se desviar dos tapas e socos da melhor forma que podia, mas que às vezes era inútil.

— Por favor, me ajude. — Pediu em voz alta para o senhor e para os outros empregados que vinham correndo escadas abaixo, curiosos com a gritaria. Chanyeol sentiu-se cansado, exausto, e muito triste.

Não ligava para fotos naquele momento, nem mesmo para o fato de que teria que enfrentar duras consequências nos dias que viriam. O que lhe doía era o choro de Seungkwan, a mulher que sempre amou e de quem cuidava como se fosse sua irmã. Lhe doía pensar em Sehun, com quem tinha trocado meia dúzia de palavras há anos e que sabia ser um rapaz bom, morto.

Com a ajuda dos empregados e de Yifan, que tinha corrido para dentro do palácio após lidar com a comoção no jardim, levaram Seungkwan para a grande suíte e deixaram ela na cama. Ela ainda chorava, anestesiada pela própria dor, encolhida como um bebê em cima do colchão.

— Senhor, vamos preparar algo para que a senhora Park se alimente.

— Obrigado. — Murmurou, encarando ela. Não sabia o que fazer. Foi deixado no quarto com a esposa e com Yifan, igualmente confuso. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, tentando chamar a atenção de Wendy; ela deu um tapa em sua mão, ofendida. — Seungkwan, por favor.

— Você o matou. — Soluçou, incapaz de olhar para Chanyeol.

— Como é que é?

— Você matou Sehun, não matou? Para tirar ele do jogo.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas, perplexo com a acusação. Não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo acusado de matar uma pessoa, não quando havia mentido em público para salvar a imagem da esposa e de Sehun.

— Eu vou te dar a chance de retirar essa insinuação. Eu nunca encostaria _um dedo sequer_ nesse rapaz, não é assim que as coisas funcionam. — Riu de maneira irônica, ainda incrédulo. Seungkwan se encolheu, o choro cessando aos poucos enquanto olhava para o presidente. — Eu não acredito que você pensa uma coisa dessas de mim.

— O que você quer que eu pense?

— Que seja, Seungkwan. Você não está pensando direito, porque não é o momento. Vou preparar um banho para você. — Murmurou, a voz embargando com o nó que se formava em sua garganta. Daquela vez estava realmente magoado.

Yifan lhe seguiu até o banheiro da suíte, mantendo o silêncio enquanto observava Chanyeol abrir a torneira e colocar uma série de produtos na água. Os dois ficaram ali por um tempo, o som da água corrente se misturando ao choro que vinha do outro quarto. A água ia lentamente assumindo uma cor púrpura, o aroma gostoso de lavanda preenchendo o ambiente.

O Park chorava. Era silencioso, discreto, mas podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto se tivesse a coragem de encará-lo por tempo suficiente. Ele fungou e enxugou boa parte delas.

— Posso fazer algo por você, Chanyeol?

Deu de ombros, sustentando o olhar de Yifan. — Não temos o que fazer nessa situação. Não posso continuar negando, é falta de respeito com ela e com Sehun.

— Negando?

— É. Eu sei o que fazer.

— Chanyeol, tome cuidado com o que você vai falar na televisão. Eles podem distorcer tudo, nós sabemos disso. — Yifan disse, alarmado.

— Acho que você sabe bem disso, não é? Yifan, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho com a minha esposa. Podemos conversar depois?

— Claro. — Ele fez menção de sair do banheiro, mas se impediu logo antes de alcançar a porta. — Você, hm, você matou o rapaz? Ou mandou matar ele?

— Existem muitas coisas que a gente faz quando assume uma posição de poder. Matar não é uma delas. Isso é uma questão de índole.

…

Os dedos firmes de Park Chanyeol desciam lentamente pelos cabelos molhados da esposa, espalhando o condicionador pelos fios macios. Ela estava de olhos fechados, ainda imersa em seu sofrimento, os dedos trêmulos agitando distraidamente a água roxa. Estavam daquele jeito há quase uma hora, aproveitando o silêncio que se manifestava antes de uma conversa que nenhum dos dois desejava ter. O telefone do quarto não parava de tocar.

Enxaguou o cabelo negro, se demorando o suficiente para ter certeza de que estava tirando todo o produto. Seungkwan abriu os olhos quando ele terminou, revelando os orbes inchados e vermelhos. Isso o lembrou de quando firmaram aquele casamento, cinco anos antes, em uma das últimas vezes em que a viu chorar daquela forma.

Ao menos havia aceitado que não tinha encomendado a morte de Sehun.

— Como está? Lavei do jeito certo? — Perguntou gentilmente, ainda acariciando o couro cabeludo de uma forma cuidadosa.

— Você sempre faz isso muito bem. — Deu o seu melhor para sorrir para Chanyeol, mas lhe parecia errado. Estavam se preparando para enfrentar o mundo do lado de fora daquela suíte, mas nenhum dos dois estava a fim de fazer aquilo. — Me desculpe por ter te julgado tão mal, Chanyeol. Eu sei que você não machucaria ele.

— Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que você o amava. — Murmurou, abaixando a cabeça. Seungkwan virou-se e abraçou Chanyeol, mesmo que fosse uma posição meio desconfortável por causa da porcelana entre eles e porque estava encharcando a camisa branca do mais velho. Apertou o corpo da esposa entre seus braços, tentando passar a ela uma segurança que não tinha. — Eu gostaria de poder ter impedido.

— Nós estamos pagando pelo descuido que tivemos. Não é culpa sua. — Ela sussurrou contra o peito do maior, a voz falhando.

— Mas eu vou ter que… falar sobre isso. E não vai ser uma coisa legal.

Ela se afastou, erguendo a cabeça para encarar o melhor amigo. Ele ajeitou o cabelo molhado que teimava em se espalhar por todos os lugares possíveis, deixando uma mecha atrás da orelha de Seungkwan. Em outra vida, talvez pudesse ter se apaixonado por ela.

— Você vai falar a verdade?

— Não posso me dar ao luxo de continuar escondendo. — Murmurou com pesar, franzindo o cenho. — Se for _ok_ para você.

— É o certo a se fazer. Isso já foi longe demais, Chanyeol. — Acariciou o rosto do mais velho, que recebeu um olhar cheio de ternura. — Eu quero ir embora. Quero ir ao velório de Sehun e ter o meu tempo de luto. Não quero mais fazer isso, o nosso arranjo machucou uma pessoa.

— Você tem certeza, Wendy?

Ela assentiu, enxugando uma lágrima teimosa. — Foi bom estar ao seu lado desse jeito durante esses cinco anos, Yeol, mas não podemos continuar dessa forma. Eu acho que a morte de Sehun foi um aviso. Um cruel aviso.

Deixou as palavras de Seungkwan afundarem em seu coração. Era difícil virar as costas para ela naquele momento tão delicado, mas não havia outra alternativa senão aceitar o que ela pedia. Se queria estar em luto sozinha, viver sozinha, não poderia fazer mais nada para ajudá-la.

Começava ali uma corrida contra o tempo em que Chanyeol precisava salvar a si mesmo.

[...]

A cabeça de Chanyeol estava a ponto de explodir quando subiu no palanque, quatro dias após a morte de Sehun, e após perder a melhor amiga para a tristeza que lhe sufocava. Ele não estava gostando da frequência com a qual era forçado a dar satisfações a respeito de sua vida pessoal, mas era assim que as coisas funcionavam. O coro de pessoas espremidas dentro da sala onde estava conduzindo o pronunciamento era gigantesco, muito maior do que nas coletivas anteriores.

As pessoas têm um fetiche obscuro pelo sofrimento.

Deleitaram-se ao ver a cena da primeira dama caindo de joelhos, chorando na frente das câmeras, e agora teriam mais um prato cheio ao ver o rosto pálido e as palavras cuidadosas, quase que amedrontadas, de Park Chanyeol.

— Boa noite a todos, em primeiro lugar agradeço a presença de vocês e anuncio que não abrirei espaço para perguntas nesta noite. Estamos em meados de maio, está frio e não quero tomar-lhes um tempo precioso que poderiam passar debaixo das cobertas. — Forçou um sorriso e respirou fundo, preparando-se para dar início ao discurso. Não havia sido fácil decidir o que falaria naquele dia. Yifan tinha se posicionado contra sua decisão, mas sabia que era o certo a se fazer. Sentiria-se sujo se continuasse a esconder aquele segredo. — Não tenho sido exatamente sincero com o meu povo, e estou aqui para me explicar a respeito do caso de Seungkwan e Oh Sehun, assassinado de maneira fria e impiedosa há quase uma semana. Meu casamento com Seungkwan foi firmado há cinco anos em uma situação caótica, que não vem ao caso nesse momento. Estive ao lado dela desde a nossa primeira infância e subi ao altar, mesmo que não lhe amasse dessa forma, para salvá-la do que parecia ser uma questão de vida ou morte. Eu não espero que vocês entendam os meus motivos, só eu sei deles, mas jurei protegê-la com a minha vida desde o começo.

O que Seungkwan e Sehun tinham, pelas minhas costas, não era de meu conhecimento e isso não é uma mentira. Não passava pela minha cabeça que eles continuavam a se encontrar, mas posso afirmar que se eu soubesse… nada teria feito para impedir. Vocês viram com os próprios olhos a força dos sentimentos que ela possui pelo rapaz e eu não seria egoísta a ponto de prendê-la e impedir que fosse feliz, isso eu assumo. É lamentável que, depois de uma exposição injusta, tenham arrancado de minha melhor amiga a única pessoa que realmente tocou-lhe o coração desta forma.

Amor não é abundante. Não neste mundo.

Sinto que falei tudo o que devia sobre este assunto e já adianto que não abrirei mais a boca para responder qualquer pergunta que insinue ou difame Park Seungkwan e Oh Sehun. Peço desculpas por não ter sido sincero, mas deliberadamente escolhi proteger o segredo por trás de nosso matrimônio porque sabia que era um ato de amor, para além do gesto da proteção. Meus sentimentos vão para a família de Oh Sehun.

[...]

A suíte estava mergulhada em sombras quando chegou, sozinho, do pronunciamento.

O palácio presidencial era exuberante e desejável por muitas pessoas, mas quem morava ali sabia o quão desesperador era aquele silêncio frio que reinava entre os pisos de mármore e portas de madeira nobre; o silêncio de presidentes passados, alguns mortos entre aqueles corredores, mentiras e corrupção escondidas entre o luxo incontido daquela construção. Tudo aquilo começou a sufocar Chanyeol assim que fechou a porta e se jogou na cama, ainda de terno e com o coração pesado depois de ter revelado ao público sobre o casamento falso com Seungkwan. Ele se perguntou, por um instante, onde estaria a mulher naquele momento, se estaria com a mãe já bem idosa de Sehun ou se estaria sozinha, sofrendo longe dos olhos dos outros.

Chanyeol alcançou o celular no bolso da calça social, afrouxando a gravata antes de desbloquear o aparelho. Ele tinha o número de poucas pessoas, apenas quem julgava necessário, e havia apenas uma pessoa no mundo inteiro que poderia lhe acalmar naquele momento: _Byun Baekhyun_.

Seu dedo pairou logo em cima do contato, hesitando brevemente. Há dias estava recebendo respostas curtas e desinteressadas, e começava a ter dúvidas a respeito do que havia vivido com o mais novo há quase um ano. Baekhyun era misterioso e nunca deixava seus sentimentos à mostra, mas Chanyeol havia gostado daquele mistério. Tinha gostado do quão simples era se apaixonar por ele e gostava de repassar mentalmente os momentos que tiveram juntos, mesmo que no momento ele fosse um pouco _inalcançável_.

— Que se foda. — Apertou o botão para realizar a chamada e esperou, no escuro, que ele atendesse. Não seria de primeira, nunca era de primeira. Baekhyun não era o tipo de cara que atendia no primeiro toque.

— _C-Chanyeol? Eu não esperava uma ligação._ — A voz melodiosa, bonita, fez com que seu coração ficasse acelerado subitamente.

— Me desculpe, Baek, eu… Você viu?

— _Não se fala de outra coisa._ — Ele brincou, do outro lado da linha. O mais velho sorriu pequeno, por mais que não visse graça alguma em sua situação. Os olhos ardiam, antecipando o choro que ameaçava desabar. — _Como você está? Parecia péssimo na televisão._

— Eu estou péssimo, por isso você teve essa impressão. As pessoas estão sendo bem maldosas com Seungkwan e com Sehun. — Murmurou, fungando melancolicamente. — Não queria que você descobrisse desse jeito.

— _Acho que não tinha um jeito bom de descobrir sobre vocês, Yeollie. Mas… está tudo bem, não está? Você é inocente._

— Sou. — A voz dele começava a se tornar um fiapo, carregada de emoções que tentou mascarar desde que começaram a surgir os rumores sobre Seungkwan. — Baekkie. Nós podemos ficar juntos? Eu gostaria de ter você ao meu lado, eu preciso de você.

Houve um silêncio que lhe torturou. Era longo, com nuances de rejeição. — _Chanyeol, não é uma boa ideia._

— Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim.

— _Ei, não chore. Não chore enquanto estou longe, por favor. Eu gosto de você, só não acho boa ideia. Ao menos não… agora._ — Baekhyun falou pacientemente, em uma tentativa de conter o choro de Chanyeol do outro lado da linha. — _Você precisa ser forte._

— Certo. As coisas estão indo bem em Londres? — Indagou, enxugando as lágrimas.

— _As coisas estão indo muito bem, pode ter certeza disso._ — Ele riu, esperando um pouco antes de continuar falando com o presidente. — _Agora preciso voltar para a minha reunião. Tchau, meu bem!_

— Baekhyun, eu… — A ligação foi finalizada e a luz do celular deixou de iluminar parcialmente o quarto, afundando Chanyeol mais uma vez no silêncio e na escuridão. — Eu te amo.

Ele o amava, de sua maneira meio incerta, mas o amava. E pela primeira vez uma ligação com Byun Baekhyun não fez com que sentisse algo de bom. Não havia o mesmo carinho nas palavras, a mesma gentileza que havia antes, mas nada poderia fazer. Era o preço que Park Chanyeol pagava por ser… ele.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, não estava em Londres. Estava no sofá de seu apartamento, sozinho — por sorte — enquanto bebia e assistia alguns vídeos esquecidos em seu celular.

[...]

Maio acabou sem maiores interferências de Luhan, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun. Eles continuavam orquestrando um próximo ataque, era óbvio, mas preferiram tirar alguns dias de _férias_ antes de recomeçar tudo em junho. O Byun sentia-se estranhamente triste quando via florescer um romance entre os dois amigos, como se estivesse deslocado ali. Eles nunca falavam sobre isso, nunca admitiam, mas conseguia ver na forma como se olhavam que algo a mais estava acontecendo ali.

Também estava absurdamente magoado com Kyungsoo por ter aceitado e deixado que Kim Jongdae interferisse no plano deles matando Oh Sehun. Não podia elaborar seus motivos, mas fazia questão de demonstrar que aquela havia sido uma péssima escolha. Conforme os dias se passavam, era ele quem tinha que lidar com mensagens preocupantes e tristes de Chanyeol, que buscava respostas que não sabia — ou pelo menos fingia não saber — dar a ele. O presidente não aparecia em público desde que falou sobre o casamento com Seungkwan, trancado no palácio desde então, e isso lhe deixava triste. Afinal, sua intenção não era machucar inocentes. Por vezes sentia vontade de bloquear o número, mas algo dentro de si lhe impedia; só não sabia dizer se era algo bom ou ruim.

Perceber que não era exatamente imune a sentimentos como estes deixava Baekhyun enjoado e com medo.

Enquanto isso, Park Chanyeol se afundava com os milhares de comentários e opiniões que lhe detonavam, dia e noite, por causa do casamento arranjado. Alguém tinha feito o favor de pesquisar a fundo a vida de Seungkwan e trouxe à tona a época ruim da confeitaria, insinuando que tinha colocado seu sobrenome no meio do caminho para salvar a pequena empresa, que havia se reerguido miraculosamente.

Não era uma insinuação falsa, mas não precisava sair de seu escritório para admitir isso em voz alta. Tentava seguir com os projetos de governo, colocando a cabeça em um caminho simples: se não entregasse o que havia prometido, sofreria muito pior do que uma queda em sua aprovação. Se não entregasse o prometido, o povo pediria por sua cabeça no fim do mandato.

Seus olhos estavam fixos na tela do notebook quando as portas do escritório se abriram, revelando Wu Yifan. Ele trazia um semblante preocupado que se desfez ao ver que Chanyeol estava relativamente bem; se estava trabalhando, já estava melhor do que há uma semana. Resistiu à vontade de gritar com ele por causa do sumiço repentino e apenas se encostou contra a porta, esperando ganhar sua atenção.

— Desembucha, Yifan. — Disse entredentes, sem tirar os olhos do computador.

— Vim ver como você estava. O Jongin pediu.

Ergueu os olhos, achando estranha a menção do nome de Jongin. Normalmente, seu vice era a pessoa que mais cumpria compromissos internacionais e estava em Paris há uma semana para uma cúpula sobre meio ambiente.

— Jongin?

— Isso. Estive conversando com ele nos últimos dias sobre a sua situação. — Disse firmemente, encarando o olhar curioso do presidente. — Estamos preocupados, todos estamos.

Chanyeol tirou o óculos e esfregou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de responder a ele. — Eu estou bem, Yifan. Ou tão bem quanto é possível depois de uma merda dessas.

— Me disseram que você não está se alimentando direito.

— Sinceramente? Eu gostaria de simplesmente cair morto. É um pouco difícil aguentar todos esses comentários, o ódio… Não conseguir falar com Seungkwan é o mais complicado.

Yifan sentou-se de frente para Chanyeol, cruzando os braços. — Ela não quer falar com você?

— Ela foi viajar por um tempo, ficar distante da mídia e dos comentários negativos. Foi junto com uma amiga de infância. — Murmurou, deixando os ombros caírem, seus músculos doíam, rígidos com a tensão.

— E por que você não faz o mesmo? Tire um fim de semana para descansar.

Chanyeol riu alto, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu sou o presidente desse país, Yifan, se eu pisar para fora desse palácio vai ter gente indo atrás de mim. Se eu quiser descansar vai ter que ser na sauna ou na piscina do palácio. — Sorriu sarcástico, largando a caneta que sequer percebera estar segurando. — Mas você não veio falar só sobre isso, eu te conheço bem o suficiente para perceber segundas intenções.

_Será que realmente lhe conhecia?_

Yifan ergueu as mãos, como se admitisse derrota. — Você me pegou, eu vim aqui porque tem algo me tirando o sono desde que encontraram o rapaz morto. Algo um pouco sombrio.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Você tem inimigos, Chanyeol?

Cruzou os braços e encostou na cadeira, estranhando a pergunta. Nunca havia parado para pensar em inimizades porque não acreditava naquilo; não houve um dia em que não tivesse pensado em fazer apenas o bem, em proteger as pessoas ao seu redor. Era novo e ocupava um cargo de poder incrível, mas não se lembrava de ter pisado nos calos de alguém para chegar até aquela cadeira; pelo menos, não diretamente.

— Da última vez em que chequei, não havia ninguém. Por que?

— Eu fico me perguntando se essa exposição repentina de Seungkwan não foi algo arquitetado para te atingir. — Disse casualmente, tentando amenizar a conversa ao máximo. Sabia que Chanyeol não receberia a sugestão muito bem.

— Nem pensar, Yifan. Nem tudo acontece por um motivo. Talvez seja alguém com rancor dela ou de Sehun, eu nunca tive nada a ver com os dois.

Deu de ombros e desviou o olhar para a janela atrás do presidente, mantendo o silêncio por algum tempo. Não era desconfortável para si, que não se importava de fato com o que estava acontecendo; sentia-se muito seguro do que estava fazendo e de que não corria riscos de cair porque seus segredos tinham morrido há algum tempo com as habilidades de Byun Baekhyun, mas tinha que fingir preocupação porque se Chanyeol caísse não haveria mais espaço para si naquele governo. Um caso de traição parecia ser um escândalo besta, uma mera fofoca, mas a imagem dele do lado de fora do palácio estava balançada por causa da mentira que manteve por anos ao lado de Seungkwan, e algo dizia ao jornalista que aquele era só o começo de uma coisa que poderia rapidamente se transformar em uma bola de neve.

— É apenas uma sugestão, Chanyeol. A traição e a história por trás do arranjo podem ter amenizado as coisas para o teu lado, mas não ache que as pessoas são _simples_. Quem fez o que fez deve ter mais cartas na manga. — Retomou o assunto, ignorando o revirar de olhos do outro. — Acredite no que quiser, estou te avisando como um amigo. Já lidei com muita gente _ruim_ e mal intencionada durante o meu tempo como jornalista, assim como já tive que ser o lado ruim da história. Lealdade é algo bem flexível.

— Eu confio nas pessoas que tenho ao meu lado. — Ergueu o queixo, sentindo a súbita necessidade de se impor.

— Não é uma questão de confiança. Você é ingênuo, Chanyeol, e isso é admirável. É impressionante que você tenha essa capacidade de olhar o lado bom de qualquer situação, que sempre enxergue o bem nas pessoas. É uma virtude sua. — Yifan retorquiu igualmente impositivo, levantando-se da poltrona e se preparando para deixar o escritório. — Mas não se esqueça que isso não é brincadeira. As pessoas olham para você e esperam que tenha pulso firme para o que der e vier. Lá fora as suas virtudes podem se transformar na sua ruína.

[...]

Junho trazia uma primavera que prometia ser mais quente que o normal e Baekhyun estava aproveitando a agradável mudança gradual de temperatura com um banho de banheira que pretendia se arrastar por horas.

Podia ouvir as risadas de Kyungsoo e Luhan vindas da sala, onde jogavam uma partida de Monopoly enquanto esperavam que saísse do banho interminável, mas não estava muito a fim de interromper o jogo deles. Não quando ouvia o novo álbum dos _Strokes_ , bom demais para simplesmente ser pausado no meio das músicas.

Era naqueles momentos em que Baekhyun sentia-se um pouco mais leve, quase como se fosse uma pessoa normal.

O momento foi interrompido — e a música também — por uma ligação. O contato exibido era o de _Kim Minseok._

Atendê-lo era algo que com certeza poderia lhe trazer uma dor de cabeça gigantesca. Após o assassinato de Sehun, Jongdae e o namorado tinham se tornado uma presença constante em suas mensagens, sempre oferecendo _uma mãozinha_ para o que fosse necessário. Não gostaria de receber mais nenhuma ajuda de Jongdae, mas Minseok era útil, e por isso lhe mantinha a rédeas frouxas, mas que existiam.

— Minseok. — Cumprimentou assim que atendeu, brincando com as bolhas formadas ao seu redor.

— _Baekhyun, está bem?_ — O tom dele sempre era doce e amigável, reconfortante até certo ponto.

— Claro! E você, como vai?

— _Ótimo. Eu tenho um aviso para você._

— Sobre o quê estamos falando?

— _Lembra que pediu para que eu ficasse de olho em Yifan há alguns dias?_ — Murmurou em resposta, confirmando. — _Bom, ele está suspeitando. Ele não tem nomes, não está procurando de fato, mas ouvi quando ele avisou a Chanyeol que pode haver alguém mal intencionado por trás do que aconteceu. Achei que seria legal se você soubesse._

Baekhyun sentou-se ereto na banheira, olhando brevemente pelas grandes janelas ao seu lado que davam uma vista muito bonita da cidade. — Sim, obrigado… Foi um aviso muito importante.

— _Problemas?_

Deixou um sorriso escapar.

— De forma alguma, Minseok. Amanhã você verá quem está com problemas. — Disse de maneira divertida, arrancando uma risadinha do outro. — Vou desligar, preciso mover alguns pauzinhos aqui.

Por mover pauzinhos, Baekhyun queria dizer _mover montanhas_. Mais uma vez, fariam com que as pessoas acordassem com notícias no mínimo escandalosas, mas seu coração não pesava com aquela em específico; a pessoa merecia o que estava por vir, disso tinha certeza.

Voltou a afundar o corpo na água perfumada, aproveitando os últimos segundos da música que voltou a tocar, tranquilamente bebericando do _mojito_ que antes repousava no batente da janela. Seu celular estava cheio de mensagens de Chanyeol e sabia que quando acordasse no dia seguinte veria muito mais, mas também sabia que ele sofreria à toa.

Park Chanyeol não merecia pagar pelos erros passados — e mal resolvidos — de Kim Jongin. Mas ele pagaria porque sempre tomava as dores dos outros.


	6. Twice As Hard

_Se estes tempos devem significar meus erros_

_Por favor, dê-me força_

_Estas são todas as minhas criações_

_Deixando-me desamparado_

_(Difícil ao Dobro - Interpol)_

Sun Tzu disse, em um dos livros que havia lido por obrigação durante sua breve carreira política, que triunfam aqueles que sabem quando lutar e quando esperar.

Acontece que Park Chanyeol queria que Sun Tzu enfiasse aquela história sobre triunfar… em algum lugar. Foi interrompido no meio da manhã — uma daquelas manhãs preguiçosas praticamente sagradas, em que ficava até dez da manhã na cama porque não tinha compromissos públicos — por uma ligação internacional, a cobrar, e estava incrivelmente _puto_.

Esse mesmo autor, Sun Tzu, também havia escrito que a trégua é um momento que apenas serve para fortalecer o inimigo. E, enquanto ouvia o surto de Kim Jongin via telefone, não conseguia parar de pensar no aviso de Wu Yifan a respeito de suas suspeitas. Não conseguia nem mesmo acompanhar o raciocínio dele, primeiramente porque não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo; tinha ignorado um bom número de ligações no telefone da suíte.

Tranquilizou-lhe da melhor forma que podia e pediu para que ficasse onde estava até que traçasse um plano decente. Arrumou-se com pressa, o nervosismo crescendo ao ouvir o som de passos indo e vindo do lado de fora do quarto. Havia uma grande comoção acontecendo enquanto estava relaxando na cama.

Quando chegou ao escritório, apenas Yifan realmente lhe esperava do lado de fora. Trocaram um olhar breve e entrou antes dele, ligando a televisão da sala imediatamente. O canal de notícias falava sobre Jongin, mas Chanyeol não conseguia processar em sua cabeça o que estava sendo falado.

— Não fique irritado. — Yifan pediu, a voz baixa. — Divulgaram hoje de madrugada um relatório clínico e duas denúncias de violência doméstica no nome de Kim Jongin.

Desligou a televisão, o sangue correndo com força em suas veias. — Não é possível. Eu olhei cada detalhe…

O jornalista não queria deixá-lo mais irritado, mas sabia que ele não havia ido tão fundo quanto pensava ter ido. Não havia nem mesmo visto a resolução do processo pelo qual tinha passado há anos, quiçá uma overdose que acontecera em 2014 na conta do vice.

— Eu lhe avisei que iria acontecer.

Chanyeol atirou o controle da televisão contra a própria mesa, o aparelho se estilhaçando contra os papéis meticulosamente organizados.

— Isso não é hora, inferno! Não é hora de me dizer que _avisou_! — Vociferou, perdendo completamente o controle. — _Que porra é essa?_

— Alguém divulgou dados de uma internação dele por causa de drogas. — Explicou sem nem mesmo piscar. À sua frente, Chanyeol descontava a raiva chutando móveis e espalhando papéis pelo chão. — A ex namorada denunciou ele por agressão algumas vezes, mas chegaram a um acordo e ela retirou a denúncia depois de um tempo. Você… sabia sobre isso?

— É óbvio que não! Você acha que eu colocaria ele pra dentro se eu soubesse disso? — Sua voz ia ficando gradativamente mais baixa até que ficasse embargada, os olhos ardendo por causa das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. — Isso é um pesadelo.

Naquele momento, gostaria de ter Seungkwan ao seu lado; ela sempre colocava sua cabeça no lugar. Talvez até mesmo a voz de Baekhyun fosse capaz de lhe deixar mais tranquilo. Yifan era tempestade, desafio e perigo: encarar ele era sentir-se em constante batalha.

— Se acalme um pouco, o dia mal começou… Não precisamos ir falar imediatamente.

— Eu quero que tragam o Jongin para cá. — Sibilou entredentes, recolhendo os papéis que tinha jogado no chão em um acesso de raiva. — É ele quem vai esclarecer essa bagunça. Eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com o que ele fez ou deixou de fazer.

— Você tem certeza? A reunião sobre economia acontecerá em dois dias.

Encarou Yifan de maneira firme e ligeiramente hostil. — Eu quero que dêem um jeito de arrancar o filho da mãe de Buenos Aires, para ontem, e quero que ele passe aqui na minha sala antes de sair falando com a imprensa.

Engoliu em seco, assentindo. Era estranho ver Chanyeol tão irritado, tão selvagem, ao mesmo tempo em que era reconfortante. Ele finalmente começava a entender que algumas coisas só poderiam ser controladas por ele mesmo.

Enquanto recebia um olhar preocupado do jornalista, apenas conseguia sentir a mais profunda das mágoas, cravando-lhe uma adaga em seu coração. Tinha depositado sua confiança em Kim Jongin, que desde o princípio havia se mostrado um homem honesto que compartilhava de suas ideias e desejos, apenas para ser destroçado com aquele tipo de notícia. Nem mesmo conseguia prever o que faria se o visse em sua frente, tamanho o poder da raiva que sentia.

[...]

Kim Jongin tinha dívidas com o passado e, principalmente, com Bae Joohyun. Ele não era idiota; sabia que tinha errado _muito_ e que nenhum pedido de desculpas conseguiria apagar o pesadelo que tinha levado para a vida da ex namorada em sua época ruim, mas passara os últimos anos desejando ser capaz de simplesmente esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido. Esquecer as doses injetáveis, a sensação podre da adrenalina lhe tomando, as luzes brancas da clínica de reabilitação. Tinha se esforçado ao máximo para deixar aquelas memórias para trás.

Havia uma coisa que não conseguia sair de sua cabeça, mesmo que tentasse: a mágoa que via nos olhos dela quando brigavam ou quando aparecia depois de passar dias fora, totalmente anestesiado pela droga. Quando acontecia, era a única coisa que lhe prendia à realidade, e talvez aquele olhar e a determinação obsessiva de mantê-lo vivo foram a diferença entre a morte e a vida. Devia o mundo para Joohyun, tinha uma dívida impagável depois de levar embora anos em que ela poderia ter prosperado e vivido de maneira normal e feliz, mas tocar naquele assunto lhe deixava mal, e por isso tanto tempo tinha passado sem que chamasse ela para conversar.

Ouvir seus problemas expostos para todo o mundo era algo totalmente diferente, mas não sentia raiva dela. Quando viu os laudos médicos abertos no _Obstacle_ , sabia exatamente com quem era seu problema, mas não podia ir direto ao ponto porque Chanyeol lhe queria em seu escritório assim que chegasse em Seul, e assim o fez.

Nunca tinha sentido _medo_ de Park Chanyeol, ele não era o tipo que se fazia entender através de ameaças e chantagem e por isso sempre tiveram uma relação boa. Quando colocou os pés na grande sala e encarou o presidente, no entanto, sentiu aquilo pela primeira vez. Em um primeiro momento não recebeu a atenção dele; estava falando no telefone com alguém aparentemente importante, acertando uma entrevista dali a três dias.

Jongin não tinha muita certeza se gostaria de ter recebido a atenção dele. Diferente de sua situação quando recebera as notícias sobre Seungkwan e posteriormente sobre a morte de Sehun, não havia nem mesmo um lampejo de tristeza, nenhuma centelha de mágoa. Havia raiva e incredulidade, em abundância, transbordando de seus olhos e pela forma como estava sentado. Nunca se imaginou naquela situação, de frente para ele, nervoso demais para começar a conversa. Todavia quase que simultaneamente sentia um pouquinho de raiva por ser tratado daquela forma por causa de um problema tão íntimo.

— Eu gostaria de te ouvir antes de soltar os cachorros, imagino que seja mais sensato. — Falou depois de algum tempo, andando tranquilamente até a mesa de centro que ficava entre os dois sofás posicionados no meio da sala. Ele pegou um dos copos e serviu uma dose de uísque, colocando-a perto de um dos sofás. — Sei o quão ruim é ser despido dessa forma por terceiros, então estou te dando o benefício da dúvida, Jongin. Mas isso sou _eu_ , não te garanto esse tratamento dos repórteres que você vai ter que enfrentar.

Jongin sentou ali e aceitou o copo, tomando um pouco antes de responder a ele.

— Repórteres?

— Isso. Eu não vou lá fora consertar o seu passado, não vou me expor por algo que não me diz respeito. — Respondeu, servindo uma dose para si e sentando-se de frente para o vice, encarando-lhe seriamente.

Engoliu em seco. — Eu sinto muito por essa confusão toda, eu não imaginava que algum dia isso poderia vir à tona. Nem que balançaria a _sua_ imagem.

— Balança a minha imagem porque eu não sou mesquinho e arrogante, Jongin, a ponto de sair exonerando e eliminando meio mundo. — Tomou um gole, saboreando o uísque aos poucos. Não era exatamente fã da bebida, mas o que serviam no palácio sempre era uma dádiva para seu paladar. — E embora eu esteja recebendo dezenas de mensagens e ligações de _muita_ gente pedindo por satisfações, eu não as darei. Você deve ter a chance de se explicar.

— Obrigado, eu acho. — Encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar de Chanyeol, sentindo-se mal. — Eu não sei até que ponto a minha história é _perdoável_ , eu fiz coisas ruins das quais me arrependo e não posso mais consertar isso.

— Bom, tente.

— Quando eu era mais novo eu tinha problemas sérios com o meu pai, para encurtar a narração, porque ele era extremamente agressivo e eu não gostava disso. Partimos pra luta algumas vezes até que chegou em uma situação que ficou insustentável. — Ele falava bem baixo, intercalando a história com alguns goles curtos no uísque. Chanyeol lhe serviu novamente. — Na época eu tinha duas namoradas. Bae Joohyun e uma droga.

— Usava bastante?

— Até cair no chão e esquecer o meu próprio nome. Era coisa forte. — Murmurou, enfiando o rosto entre as mãos e respirando fundo. — Isso me deixava fora de controle e assustado, até que Joohyun me levou pra casa dela e começou a cuidar de mim.

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior. Jongin parecia estar com muita dificuldade para falar sobre aquilo. — Não deu certo.

— _Touché_. A princípio eu consegui ficar limpo e era bom viver com ela. Mas os dias se passavam e a abstinência começava a ficar insuportável então eu voltei, aos poucos, a usar. Achava que se eu reduzisse a dose ela não perceberia, mas é sempre _impossível_ ficar usando sempre um pouquinho. Você sempre vai querer mais e o fato de que as pessoas ao seu redor não estão lhe notando começa a te dar a sensação de que você é invencível. — Jongin tirou o blazer vermelho que usava e deixou ao seu lado no sofá, fitando Chanyeol com uma tristeza impossível de se esconder. — Quando voltei, comecei a perder completamente o controle. Eu pedia a ela que usasse, na verdade ameaçava ela para que usasse comigo, usava em qualquer hora do dia e sem o menor respeito pela mulher que me amava. Eu desgracei a vida dela.

— Os tablóides dizem que vocês tiveram uma briga.

— Tivemos duas grandes brigas. A primeira delas foi quando eu estava muito chapado e quase coloquei fogo no apartamento tentando fazer um café. Ela veio perguntar o que havia acontecido e eu perdi a linha. — Desviou o olhar mais uma vez. — Foi só um tapa, mas ela me expulsou do apartamento por alguns dias e prestou queixa na delegacia. Joohyun me achou de novo antes que os policiais me encontrassem, quase morto na porra do beco ao lado do pub da família dela. Mais uma vez ela me levou para casa e me acolheu, mesmo que eu estivesse completamente condenado.

— Ela parece ser um anjo.

— Ela é. O amor da minha vida, para o qual eu não estava pronto. Cuidou de mim por dias até que eu melhorasse, e mesmo assim… quando ela falou de internação eu surtei. Tentei fugir e no meio do caminho nós brigamos de novo; só parei quando vi que ela havia se machucado. — Deixou o copo sobre a mesa, os olhos marejados. — Foi quando eu percebi o que eu estava fazendo com ela. Não me restava muita auto-misericórdia porque naquele ponto eu preferia a morte, mas Joohyun… Ela merecia mais do que aquilo, muito mais.

— E então você foi.

Ele assentiu, lembrando-se vagamente dos meses passados na clínica. — Ela me visitou nos primeiros dias e na última vez em que a vi pedi para que ela parasse de ir à clínica. Por mais que ela fosse o meu contato de emergência, eu era covarde e não conseguia encarar o que tinha feito. As marcas, hematomas, o corpo dela praticamente desnutrido… Ela estava se matando junto comigo e eu tinha que impedir aquilo.

— Você sabe onde ela está? Joohyun… colocaria você na fogueira depois de tanto tempo?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e franziu o cenho, como se visse graça naquela sugestão.

— Ela não faria isso. Tudo o que ela quer é uma vida normal e talvez por isso eu nunca tenha ido me redimir com Joohyun. Tenho amigos antigos que… ficam por perto e me falam se está tudo bem com ela. — Murmurou, voltando a encarar o presidente. — Mas eu sei de _uma_ pessoa específica que pode ter arranjado essa exposição.

— Vai me dizer o nome da pessoa?

— Não. Chanyeol… Eu vou resolver isso. Não se preocupe. — Sorriu pequeno, sentindo-se um pouco tonto depois de contar tudo aquilo. Chanyeol brincava com o abridor de cartas, a prata reluzindo com as luzes fortes do lustre luxuoso acima deles. A camisa bordô que o Park usava estava com as mangas dobradas, exibindo os músculos que flexionavam toda vez em que ele girava o objeto pontiagudo entre seus dedos. — Tenho uma conversa marcada com a pessoa.

— Eu não acho uma boa ideia, Jongin. E se a pessoa estiver armando para você?

— Não tenho mais nada a perder.

Chanyeol sentiu o sangue ferver mais uma vez, o colarinho da camisa lhe parecendo extremamente apertado. Apontou o abridor para ele, a ponta direcionada para seu pescoço; o pomo-de-adão de Jongin subiu e desceu, levando consigo um pouco de medo e saliva.

— Você talvez esteja pagando pelos seus erros, mas eu não tenho que pagar penitência junto com você. — Disse com firmeza, os olhos fixos aos dele. — Se eu acordar amanhã e ver alguma notícia sobre você além das que já existem, você é um homem morto para mim. Está me entendendo?

— Chanyeol…

— Eu perguntei se você me entendeu. Apareça em uma manchete que for por causa dessa tal conversa que você insiste em ter e eu não faço mais nada por você. Nada. — Fincou o abridor de prata em um livro de capa grossa que estava na mesa de centro, fazendo o vidro chacoalhar com a força que impôs naquele gesto. Jongin se sobressaltou, arregalando os olhos para o chefe. — Posso ter sido um doce até agora, mas não vou deixar vocês subirem nas minhas costas. Chega. Agora vá, saia da minha sala.

[...]

Os coturnos de Kyungsoo faziam um barulho engraçado, chapiscando o asfalto conforme pisava nas pequenas poças d’água que restavam da chuva que havia caído durante a tarde. Não sentira medo quando recebeu uma mensagem de Kim Jongin no meio da madrugada, pedindo para que se encontrassem; algumas poucas pessoas sabiam de sua identidade como dono do _Obstacle_ e esse era o risco que corria por mexer com o fogo.

Também não sentia nem mesmo um pingo de medo quando parou no meio do estacionamento pouco frequentado, sabendo que em algum lugar daquelas sombras estava Luhan, escondido e posicionado para que intervisse em qualquer coisa que lhe acontecesse.

Kim Jongin saltou de um carro preto, que se afastou rapidamente, os sapatos formais fazendo um barulho diferente ao pisar nas poças. A camisa branca estava impecavelmente passada, mas enquanto caminhava lentamente na direção do jornalista passava a dobrar as mangas até o cotovelo. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco.

Ninguém com boas intenções dobrava as mangas de uma camisa _Versace_ daquele jeito tão imprudente.

— Kim Jongin. — Cumprimentou, cruzando os braços.

— Poupe seu jeitinho falso, Do. — Cuspiu as palavras, se aproximando do menor lentamente. — Por que você fez isso?

Kyungsoo conteve uma risada porque sabia que aquilo iria inflamar os ânimos dele. — Alguma hora a sujeira não caberia mais debaixo do tapete. Eu só adiantei o processo.

O vice-presidente agarrou-lhe pelo pescoço, os dedos pressionando seus músculos sem qualquer piedade. Ainda não era o suficiente para lhe cortar a respiração, mas era doloroso e sabia que veria marcas daquilo no dia seguinte.

— Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo, são _meus_ problemas e eu decido a hora certa para resolvê-los. — Disse entredentes, os olhos fixos no rosto que ficava gradativamente mais vermelho. — O que fez com Joohyun para arrancar essa história dela? Fala pra mim.

— Eu não sou como você, Jongin. Não seria covarde… — Tossiu, as mãos tentando afrouxar o aperto em torno de seu pescoço. A princípio, aquilo não incomodava, mas conforme ficava mais desesperado o ar escapava-lhe mais rapidamente. Ele não lhe mataria ali, naquele lugar deserto… certo? — … a ponto de fazer mal a uma mulher inocente.

A mão livre de Jongin atingiu-lhe no estômago, o punho afundando em si sem dificuldades. Sentiu a textura pontiaguda e gelada dos dois anéis que usava rasgarem sua camiseta e arranharem a pele.

— Para alguém que se esconde atrás do anonimato, você é bem corajoso, Kyungsoo.

— Você não vai me expor. Sabe que eu tenho muito mais sobre você. — Sorriu apesar da dor, observando o momento exato em que os olhos do vice-presidente tornaram-se escuros, sombrios. O maior lhe empurrou, praticamente arrastando-lhe junto consigo até que suas costas encontrassem a lateral de um carro com uma força bruta. Gemeu de dor, curvando-se sobre a mão que ainda lhe bloqueava o pescoço.

Sabia que Luhan não se revelaria porque havia pedido e o detetive era _muito bom em obedecer_ , mas por um momento desejou que ele aparecesse e lhe tirasse daquela situação. Jongin apertava com mais força, até que a pele de Kyungsoo começasse a assumir um tom doentio de púrpura. Ele começava a engasgar com a própria saliva, os olhos lacrimejando enquanto sustentava o olhar de Jongin.

— Kyungsoo, você é patético. Saiba disso. — Pressionou o corpo do menor contra o carro mais uma vez, aumentando a força novamente. Era apenas o suficiente para que ele não morresse, mas sabia que estava sufocando rapidamente então deveria parar logo. — Eu não vou te matar porque isso é misericordioso demais para alguém como você, assim como seria misericordioso para alguém como eu. Algum dia você vai receber de volta tudo o que está fazendo. Em dobro. Acredite em mim, eu sei disso.

Largou o corpo de Kyungsoo, que caiu no asfalto com um baque surdo. Ele tossia sem parar, os lábios molhados com respingos de sangue.

Puxou do bolso da calça um lenço cinza-escuro e jogou em cima dele, contendo a vontade de continuar batendo no jornalista até que ele perdesse a consciência. Tinha um sério problema de temperamento, sabia reconhecer aquilo, mas Kyungsoo merecia cada segundo daquela conversa. Por ter exposto Seungkwan e por ter colocado Joohyun no meio daquele furacão mais uma vez. Se agachou ao lado dele e impediu que se afastasse, os dedos fechando mais uma vez ao redor do pescoço machucado.

— Isso foi por Seungkwan _e_ por Joohyun. Não vou te dedurar porque eu cometi erros e devo pagar por eles, não ache que é sorte. — Soltou ele e pegou o lenço que repousava ao lado de Kyungsoo, enxugando de maneira desleixada o rastro de sangue que escorria pelo canto dos lábios em forma de coração. Os lábios agora estavam completamente tingidos de carmesim e ele tentava falar, mas nada saía. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais.

Levantou-se e largou o jornalista no chão, levando consigo o lenço manchado de sangue.

Luhan esperou até que Jongin estivesse longe para correr na direção de Kyungsoo, o coração praticamente na boca por só ter assistido enquanto ele se debatia no aperto do vice-presidente.

— Soo, por favor… — Gemeu em agonia, segurando o corpo do menor entre seus braços. Ele parecia estar em um limbo entre a inconsciência e a mais pura dor, os dedos de Kim Jongin marcados no pescoço em um tom roxo que combinava com sua pele. Ele tossia sangue, a voz arranhando até que nada mais saísse. O detetive puxou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Baekhyun o mais rápido que podia. Ele atendeu depois de três toques. — Baek? Eu preciso de sua ajuda urgentemente. O Kyungsoo… Tem algo de errado com ele.

[...]

Vez ou outra olhava pelo espelho, verificando como seus amigos estavam, a atenção dividida entre os sons de dor que saíam da garganta maltratada de Kyungsoo e o trânsito pesado nos arredores de seu condomínio.

Luhan carregava uma expressão triste enquanto tentava acalmar ele, murmurando coisas que nem mesmo no silêncio do carro Baekhyun era capaz de entender. Tinha tentado levar ele ao hospital, mas fora vetado na mesma hora e entrou em uma discussão acalorada com o detetive, uma discussão que perdeu.

Quando entraram no estacionamento e finalmente parou o carro, percebeu que os barulhos tinham cessado. Ouvia o fungar melancólico de Luhan, acariciando gentilmente os cabelos negros do outro. Suspirou, perguntando-se o que diabos deveria fazer. Não fazia a menor ideia do que havia acontecido, mas a julgar pelos ferimentos que ele carregava no pescoço podia deduzir que alguém tinha brigado feio com Kyungsoo.

— Você deixou ele dormir?

Fitou Baekhyun, encolhendo os ombros. — Ele estava cansado e com dor…

Desceu do carro e abriu a porta de trás, conferindo a pulsação de Do ao colocar dois dedos em seu pulso. No pescoço era mais fácil, mas não queria agravar as dores que estava sentindo.

— Vamos subir, me ajuda. Lá em cima tenho analgésicos que vão segurar a onda por enquanto. — Acordou Kyungsoo de maneira delicada, apertando-lhe o ombro. Ele saiu do carro, a cabeça baixa. — Como está, campeão?

Fungou, incapaz de falar, apoiando-se em Baekhyun ao sentir a cabeça girar. Por dentro, estava se xingando mentalmente por ter sido tão fraco diante de Jongin. Podia ter tentado lutar, mas apenas deixou que ele fizesse aquilo consigo. O Byun passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura, trazendo-lhe para perto e iniciando uma caminhada lenta do carro até o elevador. Luhan vinha logo atrás, levando a mochila e a câmera.

— Obrigado, Baek. — Falou baixinho ao segurar a porta do elevador. Recebeu um olhar irritado do advogado, provavelmente por causa da discussão que tiveram dentro do carro.

— Ainda acho que deveríamos ter ido ao hospital. Ele pode ter alguma sequela por causa da asfixia, sabe? Isso é o ápice da irresponsabilidade. — Disse em tom moderado, acariciando as costas do jornalista. Kyungsoo se agarrava ao amigo em um abraço, o rosto enfiado na curva do pescoço dele. — Não sei que merda de acordo doentio vocês fizeram antes disso acontecer, mas é errado. Espero que ele fique bem, mas é a minha opinião.

No apartamento, dividiram as tarefas em silêncio. Luhan se ocupou em dar banho em Kyungsoo antes que ele ficasse teimoso demais e se recusasse a ir por conta própria e Baekhyun se encarregou de fazer um jantar que fosse _comestível_ para ele, já que provavelmente seria difícil fazer com que engolisse algo que tivesse qualquer textura mais dura do que a de um milkshake. Os dois observaram enquanto ele tomava penosamente a sopa — uma receita especial da família Byun —, engolindo e evitando ao máximo evidenciar o quanto aquilo doía.

Luhan não conseguia olhar por muito tempo; bastava notar a forma como os dedos de Jongin ainda estavam ali, destacados contra a blusa branca, que seu estômago se revirava.

— Podem passar a noite aqui. Se acontecer algo a gente corre para o hospital. — Baekhyun murmurou, notando o desconforto do amigo. — Vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes… Se importam em dividir?

Os dois negaram em silêncio, esperando que ele saísse da cozinha. O olhar de Luhan esbarrou no seu, acendendo dentro de si uma faísca de tristeza que incendiou seu corpo dolorido. Estendeu a mão para o mais velho, mordendo o lábio inferior para reprimir o choro que ameaçava começar. Tinha chorado no banho, na frente dele — não exatamente, porque estavam separados pelo vidro embaçado do box — e não queria fazer aquilo novamente, mas era duro. Era complicado não poder falar o que estava sentindo, fossem as dores ou qualquer outra coisa.

Entrelaçaram os dedos e Luhan deixou um beijo em sua testa, prolongando aquele contato. — Eu queria tanto te dar um abraço apertado… Me desculpe, Soo. Deveria ter impedido.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, de maneira fraca, rodeando a cintura do detetive com o braço que estava livre. Não era um abraço, mas dava pro gasto. Acariciou os fios úmidos com cuidado, resistindo à vontade de chorar por causa do estado dele. O que estavam fazendo ali, com Baekhyun, era errado, mas isso não impedia que começasse a sentir aquele apego aos dois amigos. E principalmente a Kyungsoo, com quem vinha compartilhando um relacionamento engraçado e mais próximo do que o normal, mas que não sabia ao certo como rotular.

Talvez nem mesmo quisesse rotular.

…

Baekhyun podia ouvir a respiração ruidosa e falhada de Kyungsoo ao longe, preenchendo o silêncio quase que sepulcral que havia se instalado na sala. Luhan esperava ao lado da televisão, os dedos inquietos brincando com o controle enquanto o advogado mantinha seus olhos fixos na imagem de Kim Jongin, o vice presidente, asfixiando o jornalista com as próprias mãos.

Sabia exatamente o que parecia. Do Kyungsoo não era uma figura que aparecia na mídia, ele era como um fantasma; mesmo que o Kim afirmasse que se tratava de um jornalista que havia lhe feito mal, não haveria qualquer evidência que apontasse a culpa para o Do. Ele apenas estava lá, nas imagens, aparentemente inocente ao se debater e sucumbir à força bruta do mais alto. Revelar aquelas imagens era revelar ao mundo mais um pedacinho daquela trama que ia se mostrando mais complexa a cada episódio.

— Acho que está perfeito. Foi não intencional, mas está perfeito, Luhan. — Murmurou depois de algum tempo, ignorando as mensagens que faziam seu celular vibrar insanamente.

O detetive suspirou, fechando a pasta com as fotos e desligando a televisão. — Você acha que ele pode conseguir sair disso?

— Não. — Balançou a cabeça, deleitando-se internamente com a armadilha acidental que tinham feito. — Esse tipo de imagem acrescenta ao que Kyungsoo divulgou sobre as queixas por violência doméstica. Ao amanhecer, não vai existir uma pessoa nesse país que apoie Kim Jongin.

Não era bem um apoio, mas existia uma pessoa que ficaria com o pé atrás com aquela notícia. Wu Yifan. Ele provavelmente deduziria que alguém iria atrás dele e por isso Baekhyun precisava agir rapidamente. Se Yifan fosse esperto, faria Park Chanyeol cair em seu papo e o presidente se blindaria para se defender de um ataque que nunca viria.

Nunca fora muito adepto de jogar xadrez, mas pensava que aquilo funcionava _exatamente_ como uma partida daquele jogo. E os peões do outro lado começavam a cair rapidamente, dando a Baekhyun uma chance de prever as próximas jogadas do oponente.

No celular ao seu lado, era justamente Park Chanyeol quem tentava lhe alcançar. As mensagens iam desde um _boa noite_ educado até uma série de pedidos para que se encontrassem. Podia sentir o desespero escorrendo por aquelas palavras, a tristeza transbordando conforme contava o quanto sentia-se sozinho naquele momento.

O coração de Baekhyun ficou apertado ao fazer isso, mas apenas bloqueou o dispositivo e voltou a conversar com Luhan. Nunca fora tão difícil ignorar Chanyeol, negar a ele um áudio cantando para que dormisse melhor, fingir que não estava acontecendo nada e que não era o causador de todo aquele sofrimento pelo qual o presidente passava. Difícil, mas não impossível; nada era impossível.

Esperava que, de alguma forma, pudessem estar juntos em outra vida da mesma forma que estiveram juntos no passado.


	7. All Fired Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, antes de falar um pouquinho E DAR AVISOS IMPORTANTES eu gostaria de agradecer (como de praxe) à Dulce, que tá fazendo um ótimo trabalho em betar esse monstrengo. Sem ela, El Pintor não estaria de pé! Também agradeço a vocês que estão acompanhando a fanfic e sempre aqui, apoiando e dando muito carinho para EP e para mim. Um beijinho <3
> 
> AVISOS: Como já ficou bem óbvio, grande parte das condutas descritas nessa fanfic não são louváveis e eu reprovo elas, ok? Incluindo consumo excessivo de álcool e drogas. Além disso, nesse capítulo é importante ressaltar que existe uma cena que pode ser gatilho para algumas pessoas por conter violência explícita e um quase ataque de pânico. Se alguém não sentir-se confortável em ler isso, me dá um toque no wpp (link nas notas finais) ou via mp que eu dou um jeito de arrumar um capítulo mais limpo. Lembrando que as ações descritas aqui são condenáveis.

_Sem enrolação, sem tempestade_

_Eu posso te amarrar sem gravatas e correias e observar você cair_

_Você vê, eu tenho esta alma e está toda queimada_

_(Toda Queimada - Interpol)_

Os flashes estavam especialmente insuportáveis quando subiu no palanque.

Tinha perdido um pouquinho da classe que costumava ter nos últimos dias: não estava com o terno completo, nem mesmo com uma gravata, e talvez a camisa preta estivesse enfiada de qualquer jeito na calça social. Não importava mais. Há dois dias estava preso em um limbo entre estar com raiva de Jongin, lidar com o desaparecimento repentino de Yifan e com o afastamento de Baekhyun. Parecia que lentamente as pessoas próximas iam escorrendo por entre seus dedos, como areia, levando junto um pedaço de si.

Havia ainda o ódio. O ódio que estava recebendo pela internet, de pessoas que começavam a lhe atacar por causa do que Jongin tinha feito.

Oh, o que ele tinha feito… Chanyeol cravou as unhas na palma da mão, tentando focar-se no momento. Iria fazer um anúncio importante assim que conseguisse reunir suas forças para começar a falar. As imagens de seu vice — agora ex-vice — estrangulando um rapaz franzino sem qualquer piedade lhe assombraram durante a noite e voltavam a lhe assustar ali, em plena luz do dia. Nunca revelaram quem era a vítima, nem mesmo se o rapaz continuava vivo, e essa ponta solta incomodava o presidente.

— Bom dia a todos, obrigado pela presença e me desculpem de antemão pela aparência. Não tive tempo de me arrumar decentemente pela manhã… Todos temos esses dias. — Brincou, tentando amenizar o clima. Alguns jornalistas riram baixinho, concordando. — Convoquei todos para algo que já era previsto e demandado pelo _meu povo_. Uma medida que já nascia em minha cabeça desde o primeiro rumor, desde a primeira manchete, que agora vira realidade. Não seria honesto fugir desse compromisso, mas hesitei no começo porque os erros de Kim Jongin, expostos por um site de jornalismo livre, eram erros do passado. Erros que, apesar de absurdamente graves, somente diziam respeito a ele. Ao menos foi isso que ouvi dele durante nossa última conversa. E então, na mesma noite, esse mesmo homem que diz ter mudado agride de maneira covarde um rapaz inocente, por motivos que fogem à minha compreensão. 

Durante a minha campanha e até então no meu mandato sempre fui a favor da justiça, um dos pilares do meu governo. Mas justiça feita pelas próprias mãos não é justiça. Quiçá um ato de covardia, um ato de raiva direcionada a uma pessoa que não tinha nada a ver com os tais erros do passado. É desonestidade, mau caratismo e falta de respeito com as pessoas que nos colocaram aqui em cima desse palanque. Kim Jongin não decepcionou apenas vocês, mas também decepcionou a mim e a todos que convivem com ele. Por isso, tomei a decisão de exonerá-lo do cargo de vice-presidente.

Nos próximos dias uma pessoa será indicada para ocupar o cargo, mas por hora isso era tudo o que havia a ser dito. Peço desculpas mais uma vez pela conduta de Kim Jongin.

Park Chanyeol odiava ter que limpar a sujeira dos outros. Odiava lutar tanto para ser uma pessoa honesta e limpa, para no fim ser colocado no mesmo ringue com pessoas que mentiram para si. 

Desejou ter dito a Jongin para que nunca mais voltasse a aparecer em sua sala caso fizesse algo para manchar-lhe a imagem, porque quando voltou da entrevista e viu o Kim sentado no sofá branco sentiu-se capaz de voar no pescoço dele e enchê-lo de socos. Era quase como uma provocação; estava sentado de cabeça baixa, as mãos unidas como se fizesse uma oração.

Ora, não havia Deus que pudesse salvá-lo naquele momento.

Fechou as portas com força, o estrondo ecoando pela sala e assustando o indesejado visitante. — Você tem que ter muita coragem de aparecer aqui depois do que me causou.

— Chanyeol, eu vim pedir desculpas, não estava pensando direito quando fiz aquilo. — Ergueu as mãos, levantando-se do sofá. 

— Calado! — Gritou para Jongin, aproximando-se dele lentamente. — Você pode ser grande, Jongin, mas não é páreo para mim. Não vai fazer comigo como fez com aquele rapaz indefeso, acredite nisso. Se não quiser sair dessa sala e ir direto para uma ambulância, eu sugiro _gentilmente_ que se retire.

— Por favor. — Choramingou, dando alguns passos para trás. — Eu preciso desse cargo, não tenho para onde ir. 

Puxou o abridor de cartas que ainda estava cravado no livro até aquele momento e apontou ele na direção do Kim.

— Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de fazer aquilo. Vá embora, não há mais espaço para você. Uma coisa é errar no passado e tentar consertar o que fez, outra é provar que continua sendo o mesmo idiota que era antes. Você é misógino e violento e eu não vou tolerar gente assim ao meu lado. — Atirou o abridor longe, a prata raspando de leve no ombro do outro. — Você está sóbrio, Jongin. Não tem desculpa para o que você fez. Agora, me diga: você o matou?

Jongin não respondeu, gaguejando de maneira vexatória. Chanyeol agarrou-lhe pelo colarinho e puxou seu corpo sem dificuldades até que estivessem perto da porta. 

— Me perdoe. — Murmurou uma última vez, sentindo a madeira áspera arranhar suas costas cobertas pela fina camisa.

— Pode me pedir perdão até no inferno, você não o merece. 

[...]

Temia estar andando um pouco demais com as pessoas erradas quando se viu na companhia de Kim Jongdae e não se incomodou. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas lembrava-se o que havia feito com que chegasse ali, naquele carro, às dez da noite.

Byun Baekhyun não achava Kim Minseok uma companhia tão ruim. E, na verdade, talvez sentisse lá no fundo que de todas as pessoas em sua vida ele era o mais próximo do normal — se não contasse com Chanyeol. Foi convidado para aguardar Jongdae dentro do sobradinho deles em um bairro nobre, uma casa que poderia pertencer a qualquer família normal e feliz. Mas pertencia a um assassino e a um infiltrado no governo. 

O mais velho passou a tarde contando sobre o namoro dos dois, ainda que jamais tivesse pedido por aquilo, fez biscoitos na frente de Baekhyun e ainda abriu uma garrafa de gin para fazer drinks. Era bom sentir a normalidade que emanava dele, dos olhos castanhos amigáveis e das roupas comuns, uma camiseta cinza e uma calça de moletom que por pouco não arrastava no chão quando os pés descalços pisavam no piso frio. 

Ficou ligeiramente contente ao descobrir que a suposta história da irmã de Jongdae não era mentira, assim como ficou contente em ver a forma como ele falava do namorado. Era uma devoção tão incrível que sentia-se igualmente afetado, imaginando se algum dia alguém já tenha falado daquele jeito sobre si. 

Estava ouvindo Minseok tagarelar sobre como havia sido o pedido de namoro — inclusive não esperava ouvir sobre eles, ursinhos de pelúcia e parque de diversões na mesma história — quando o mais novo chegou na casa, vestido de um jeito que um Baekhyun de outra época encararia como _encrenqueiro_. O terno bem cortado e completamente vermelho, contrastando com o peito nu do rapaz, fazia parte de uma imagem ligeiramente demoníaca. Não sabia onde estava antes de chegar em casa, mas decerto estava fazendo algum trabalho. A fina corrente que conectava um dos piercings que tinha no lábio inferior ao piercing no _helix_ combinava com o colar que usava, o pingente prateado reluzindo contra a luz que entrava pela porta.

Ele abriu um sorriso ao ver Minseok e Baekhyun. — Mas que surpresa agradável!

Não sentia-se nem um pouco confortável em estar ali, assim como não era nenhuma surpresa. Tinha sido chamado até a casa deles para conversar sobre uma operação especial de última hora.

— Jongdae, está um pouco… chamativo. — Comentou em tom brincalhão, desviando o olhar ao ver Minseok correndo até o namorado e dando um beijo apaixonado no mais alto. Os dois finalmente separaram-se depois de alguns longos segundos, andando até o sofá onde o Byun estava a passos lentos. 

— Bom, eu não seria tão aclamado se aparecesse por aí de jeans e camiseta, seria? — Deu de ombros e estendeu a mão para o advogado, sorrindo para ele. — Obrigado por ter vindo assim que o chamei. Minseok estava precisando de uma distração.

Franziu o cenho, se ajeitando no sofá para que o casal se acomodasse ali.

— Me chamou aqui para fazer companhia para o teu namorado?

— Bom, não, mas foi de grande ajuda; Minnie está nervoso com o que preciso te falar, porque essa operação especial passou pelas mãos dele antes de chegar nas minhas. — Jongdae acariciou delicadamente a perna do mais velho, os dedos repousando em cima do joelho dele. Eles faziam um belo contraste, deveria admitir aquilo. — Ele tomou conta dos ajustes para tirar Wu Yifan da cidade por alguns dias. Então… podemos agir. 

Se remexeu no próprio lugar, o desconforto aumentando aos poucos. — Por agir você quer dizer…

— Olha, Baekhyun, não espero que você me entenda de primeira. Yifan é uma pessoa perigosa, uma ameaça aos outros e aos colegas de profissão. Não sabemos contar quantas pessoas já perderam suas carreiras ou foram expostas de um jeito ridículo por ele. — Explicou, o sorriso costumeiro sumindo dos lábios. — Você sabe disso. Você tem a ficha inteira e soube na pele como é ser peão dos joguinhos dele. É questão de tempo até ele fazer isso com outra pessoa, talvez até mesmo com Chanyeol. Se você não tiver coragem, eu tenho e farei a operação sozinho. Eu só imaginei que depois disso você gostaria de… falar algo. Mesmo que você não queira levar a esse extremo, eu tenho contas a acertar com ele.

Baekhyun sentiu os olhos arderem e levantou-se do sofá, virando as costas para fugir dos olhares curiosos do casal.

— Eu entendo o seu ponto. Só não imaginei que algum dia chegaria a esse nível. — Murmurou, fechando os olhos. — Não sei se é o certo a se fazer.

— É claro que não é o certo, mas o que vocês estão fazendo tomou proporções inimagináveis. — Jongdae retrucou de maneira suave, ainda sentado ao lado de Minseok. — Se me permite contar uma história breve pela qual você não pediu, eu também não esperava fazer _isso_ como forma de ganhar a vida. Eu fui colocado contra a parede durante um assalto quando eu era um adolescente e… algo me pegou. Nasceu em mim a vontade de fazer as pessoas ruins pagarem, mesmo que eu me torne ruim por consequência.

— Sinto muito.

— Não sinta. Não conheço a fundo o que aconteceu entre você e Yifan, mas imagino que essa sua vontade de desmascarar as pessoas que estão no topo tenha vindo desse momento em que tudo acabou. — Baekhyun finalmente voltou a encarar os dois, confusão estampada nos olhos escuros. — E eu sinto muito, de verdade, mas há um preço a se pagar quando fazemos esse tipo de coisa. Assim como Kyungsoo pagou nas mãos de Jongin, e assim como Jongin teve que pagar pelas mãos de vocês. É um ciclo inevitável, Baek, é matar ou morrer. Qualquer deslize, qualquer ponta solta pode ser o fim de vocês. E no momento Yifan é uma ponta solta, porque não há muito a se fazer contra ele. Ele tem contatos poderosos que poderiam acabar com essa brincadeira de vocês em um piscar de olhos.

— Eu também tive a minha cota de coisas ruins no trabalho que faço. — Minseok falou em voz baixa, trocando um olhar longo com o namorado. — Não dessa magnitude, mas já tive momentos em que me questionei se era o certo. Acontece que, uma vez que você dá o primeiro passo para dentro desse lugar, você não pode mais tirar os pés de lá. Recuar é deixar que esse primeiro passo seja visto por todo mundo e… isso não é uma boa opção. Não para mim, muito menos para Jongdae. Imagino que você pudesse ter saído por cima com o caso de Seungkwan e Jongin, mas a morte de Sehun passou pelas suas mãos de alguma forma e você precisa pensar se vale mais a pena recuar ou continuar até o fim.

Suspirou e assentiu, apesar de já saber muito bem que deveria tomar aquele tipo de decisão. Já sabia que estava condenado no segundo em que pensou em começar aquela _caçada_.

— Eu te acompanharei. 

— Baekhyun, não precisa sentir pressão nisso. Estamos falando como amigos. 

— Eu me decidi, vamos fazer isso. — Respondeu novamente, reafirmando sua decisão.

— Você sente que é o certo? 

Riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça. — Não existe _nada_ de certo em fazer isso, Jongdae, não preciso ficar pensando a fundo para concluir isso. Acontece que se eu me descuidar eu vou virar alvo do Yifan e isso é algo que não quero que aconteça. 

— Então você fez a sua escolha.

— Sim, mas que droga! Olha, tudo o que eu queria no começo era me ver livre da imagem de Yifan, constantemente associada a pessoas boas e atos bons, como um santo! E eu continuo querendo isso, assim como queria Jongin fora do jogo.

Minseok levantou-se, recolhendo da mesa de centro os copos onde tinham tomado suco mais cedo. — E Seungkwan? Ela era ruim?

— Seungkwan mentia. Não esperava ter ela como parte do plano, mas aconteceu. — Pressionou as próprias têmporas, a cabeça doendo de maneira aguda.

— Eu não quero insinuar nada, mas eu acho engraçado como você vê ela como a errada da história quando Park Chanyeol também estava ao seu lado, sustentando uma mentira de anos. Ele não é ruim?

— Ele estava protegendo ela.

— Essa é a versão que eles contam. — Minseok sorriu pequeno e saiu da sala, deixando Jongdae e Baekhyun juntos. 

— Me desculpe por isso. Eu vou tomar um banho e colocar roupas mais confortáveis e então partiremos, pode ser? — Assentiu, ainda sentindo a cabeça latejar por causa de toda aquela discussão moral. — Tentem não se degolar para decidir a inocência de uma pessoa que vocês sequer conhecem. De toda aquela corja no palácio, Chanyeol é o único que segue sendo uma incógnita para todo mundo, não quebrem a cabeça com isso, ok?

Byun Baekhyun sabia exatamente quem ele era e era justamente por isso que relutava tanto em continuar a fazer o que estava fazendo. Quanto mais mergulhava naquela operação, mais se distanciava da pessoa que gostaria de ser. Mais se distanciava de um homem legal, inocente e que poderia dar uma vida tranquila a uma pessoa que amasse.

Mais se distanciava do que fora um dia nos braços de Park Chanyeol.

…

A viagem até o lugar onde Yifan estava se escondendo durou pouco mais de duas horas e Baekhyun achou graça na forma como ele estava se prevenindo de algo que nem mesmo sabia definir. Afinal, estava correndo até o interior do país para escapar do quê, exatamente? 

O passado já havia ocorrido.

— Você trouxe o que lhe pedi? — Jongdae indagou, olhando para a casa de veraneio à frente do carro. Estavam a poucos metros da vítima.

Desligou o carro e alcançou a pasta no banco de trás, entregando-a para o Kim. — Está tudo aí. Os casos escondidos, as provas montadas e os desaparecimentos convenientes. Tudo. Apenas o nome dele é citado, não deixei o meu nome aí porque é uma espécie de…

— _Briefing_ do babaca.

— É, podemos falar assim. — Sorriu pequeno na direção dele, nervoso. — Como vamos entrar lá? Invadindo?

— Não, nem pensar. Não tenho dinheiro suficiente para fazer as pessoas esquecerem que viram nós dois. — Apontou para as casas na vizinhança. — É um bairro tranquilo, pessoas falam.

— Não tem dinheiro? Está mal das pernas?

Jongdae sorriu para Baekhyun e tirou do bolso da jaqueta jeans uma caixinha de veludo preto. — Estive economizando para isso. E para dar uma festa legal a ele, Minseok merece.

Assobiou, admirando o anel fininho que carregava um diamante bonito.

— Então você está super apaixonado, que legal.

— Eu largaria tudo por ele, Baek. — Murmurou, guardando a caixinha e pegando a pasta. — Precisamos combinar uma coisa.

Franziu o cenho, estranhando o tom repentinamente sério.

— C-claro.

— Se algo der errado, faça o que veio fazer e vá embora. Deixe a pasta comigo, ok? 

Os dois se entreolharam por algum tempo. Baekhyun sentia o suor frio escorrendo por suas costas só de pensar naquele cenário.

— Por que você? Eu nunca fiz isso, é mais fácil que aconteça comigo. E eu… Jamais conseguiria matar alguém. 

Jongdae puxou da mochila dois revólveres e duas facas de caça, com punhais delicados. A dele tinha um rubi cravejado logo abaixo do lugar onde supostamente apoiaria o polegar.

— Devemos estar preparados para surpresas, e… a minha morte ao lado dele faz mais sentido do que a sua. Se acontece algo contigo, vão chegar em Luhan e Kyungsoo. Se for comigo, essa pasta é um beco sem saída. — Explicou com um tom pesaroso, sustentando o olhar do Byun. Detectou uma nuance de tristeza ali e teve uma sensação ruim sobre o que iriam fazer.

— Como vamos entrar? — Indagou mais uma vez, pegando o revólver e a faca. 

Os dois desceram do carro do advogado e moveram-se silenciosamente pela rua. A resposta só veio quando estavam perto do jardim da casa.

— Evite usar esse revólver, ok? Priorize armas brancas, não queremos atrair atenção indesejada para nós. — Ele guardou a arma no cós da calça, às costas, cobrindo-lhe com a jaqueta. Baekhyun repetiu o gesto. — E vamos entrar pela porta da frente. Afinal, nós três nos conhecemos muito bem.

Antes que pudesse questionar, Jongdae bateu três vezes na porta pintada de um amarelo clarinho. Uma luz âmbar escapava por baixo dela, as sombras de dentro sendo reproduzidas do lado de fora. Yifan abriu a porta depois de alguns segundos, a expressão calma tornando-se sombria quase que imediatamente ao ver aquela dupla.

O advogado ainda descobriria sobre aquilo, mas os caminhos de Jongdae e Yifan já tinham se encontrado outra vez, há alguns anos.

— Eu vou chamar a polícia. — Ameaçou, fitando o Kim. Ele sorriu para o jornalista, espalmando uma das mãos no peito dele.

— Não, você não vai. Agora seja um bom garoto e nos deixe entrar.

Para pessoas que, como o Wu, já tinham encontrado Jongdae — o justiceiro, ou a _Dona Morte_ , os apelidos mais populares para ele — e escapado com vida da ocasião, um segundo encontro nunca significava coisa boa. Não era todo mundo que sobrevivia ao primeiro encontro, e o número de pessoas que sobrevivia ao segundo era zero. Ele não era um homem de promessas vazias.

Observou estupefato enquanto a dupla entrava, ignorando deliberadamente a presença de Baekhyun por mais intrigante que fosse. 

— Veio cobrar a conta? — Perguntou, trancando a porta de entrada. Jongdae virou-se depois de observar o ambiente, sorrindo largo para o maior. 

— A conta sempre vem, Yifan, você deveria saber disso. Hoje eu trouxe alguém que queria te ver sofrendo, mas aposto que devem existir muitos outros por aí. Talvez não coubessem todos nessa sala.

O jornalista pegou o copo onde bebia de cima do apoio da poltrona cor de café, tomando um último gole antes de sacar uma adaga que escondia na cintura.

— Não espere que seja uma luta fácil para você. — Ergueu o queixo, finalmente voltando o olhar para Baekhyun. — E você? Veio assistir a desgraça? Achei que não tivesse estômago para esse tipo de coisa.

Sentiu o sangue ferver ao ouvir aquilo, mas tentou manter a calma da melhor forma que podia. — Você se surpreenderia com o estômago que eu tenho agora.

— Eu imagino. Andando com esse tipo de gente… Eu talvez não seja capaz de tirar esse sorriso cínico do rosto do justiceiro, mas não ache que vai sair vivo daqui, docinho. Deveria ter ficado em casa vendo série de comédia.

Torceu o nariz. — Não seja tão convencido, Yifan. É Jongdae quem está aqui para te cobrar.

Os momentos seguintes foram borrões incompreensíveis na mente de Baekhyun. O jornalista atirou o copo vazio contra seu rosto, o vidro estilhaçando e cortando a pele com uma facilidade que lhe tirou o fôlego e fez com que se abaixasse, tentando analisar os danos. Isso tudo aconteceu enquanto Jongdae deixava escapar um rugido gutural, partindo para cima de Yifan com uma agilidade impressionante.

Agora, esta era uma cena apavorante. A princípio, pensou que o Kim seria jogado para o lado como uma boneca de pano porque seu oponente era pelo menos duas vezes maior do que ele, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo sustentando um combate sem problemas. Não conseguiu se forçar a entrar na luta, encolhendo-se ao lado do sofá. Era uma mistura de facas, de sangue e grunhidos, palavrões e xingamentos.

Como uma nuvem escura nublando seus sentidos, Baekhyun começou a entrar em pânico, os dedos ensanguentados puxando os cabelos sem força em uma tentativa de se forçar a voltar para a realidade. Enquanto os ruídos da luta faziam um pano de fundo, sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si e foi incapaz de enumerar quantas coisas erradas tinha feito. Quase foi capaz de enxergar o rosto de Chanyeol quando fechou os olhos, os belos olhos vestidos de tristeza.

Aquele desespero entrou em segundo plano ao ouvir o grito de dor de Jongdae, que caiu atrás do sofá após ser apunhalado na barriga. Yifan não estava tão bem, caído contra a mesa de centro com um ferimento enorme no peito. Não precisava ser médico para dizer que aquele sangramento lhe mataria. 

O Byun passou algum tempo fitando-lhe, intrigado. Os olhos de Yifan ainda tinham vida e sustentavam o olhar do advogado, sempre desafiadores. Os gemidos de dor de Jongdae lhe deixaram mais alarmado, mas decidiu ali que precisava ter _seu momento_.

— Vai ficar me encarando e deixar seu amigo morrer? — Ele cuspiu as palavras junto com o sangue que se acumulava em sua boca, o gosto ferroso e amargo lhe deixando tonto.

— Você me destruiu. — Murmurou, como em um transe. O maior deu uma risada fraca, incrédulo.

— Não, Baekhyun. Na época, talvez eu tenha feito muito mal a você, mas quem você é agora… Você mesmo causou isso. Foi você quem se destruiu. — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sentindo a vida lhe escapar aos poucos. — Você se tornou tão condenado quanto eu. Mas eu… eu vou descansar agora, no céu ou no inferno ou em qualquer lugar que seja. Você vai continuar vivo para conviver com esses demônios.

Enquanto encarava o jornalista, o ferimento que Jongdae lhe causara finalmente o levou para longe da consciência. Seus olhos se tornaram opacos de um jeito horrível. Baekhyun se afastou, assustado, arfando ao se aproximar de Jongdae. Estava tremendo violentamente, sentindo o peso da culpa se assomar sobre si por não ter ajudado alguém em seu leito de morte.

O corpo dele também tremia, como se enfrentasse um frio horrível, mas seus olhos conseguiam se focar em Baekhyun. Pressionou o ferimento que vertia sangue em abundância com as próprias mãos, tentando em vão estancar aquela hemorragia. Ele estava morrendo.

Seus olhos arderam ao ver ele naquela situação, sentindo-se extremamente culpado mais uma vez; jamais deveria ter concordado em fazer aquilo. Jongdae tocou-lhe o rosto, irritado com aquela choradeira. Um rastro de seu sangue misturou-se ao rosto de Baekhyun. 

— Para de chorar, idiota. Foge daqui e vai tomar um banho, você está me enchendo de impressões digitais. 

— Jongdae… Vamos embora. — Pediu, a voz embargada.

— Não, Baekhyun. Minha trajetória acaba aqui. 

— Não! E Minseok? O casamento, a aposentadoria? 

Enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto do advogado, alcançando o bolso da jaqueta com a mão boa. A outra estava machucada, quebrada com a queda que tivera contra o chão. Ela não doía… Quase nada doía além daquele corte em sua barriga. Aquela era a fonte da dor que lhe atingia em ondas, insuportável. Alcançou com certa dificuldade a caixinha de veludo, manchando-lhe de sangue. 

— Entregue isso para ele, por favor, Baek. Diga a ele o quanto… — Murmurou, a voz falhando vez ou outra. Pigarreou e ignorou o gosto metálico que sentia na boca, recobrando a consciência. — O quanto o amo. Queria poder ter adotado os dois gatos que ele tanto queria.

— Jongdae. — Choramingou, balançando o quase-amigo. Aos poucos, podia ver a luz em seus olhos se apagando aos poucos. — Fica para falar isso para ele.

— Dói demais, não dá. O Yifan está certo… enquanto estamos aqui nós temos que conviver com muitos demônios. Você terá os seus, mas não deixe que eles tomem conta de você. — Pressionou a caixinha contra o peito de Baekhyun. — Não faça o que eu fiz. Na hora certa, você vai se lembrar de quem era e espero que isso… seja o suficiente. Lembra de… falar para o Minseok que eu amo ele, ok? Isso é importante. É o mais importante, ele era o meu pedacinho de céu. 

Jongdae era uma pessoa ruim em sua essência, que tinha se perdido para seu senso de justiça. Era assim que funcionava: havia uma linha tênue entre buscar o certo e fazer o errado para conseguir o certo apenas porque _os fins justificam os meios_. Mesmo assim, viu coisas boas enquanto o sopro da vida lhe escapava pelos lábios trêmulos e ensanguentados. Via o momento em que soube que estava apaixonado por Kim Minseok, uma luz em seus dias tão sanguinários. Com ele, havia entendido que podia aprender a se perdoar. Havia esperança dentro de si quando o abraçava e quando o beijava.

Lembrou-se do último beijo que trocaram, horas antes do que ocorria naquele momento; da sensação gostosa e duradoura de seus dedos pequenos e gordinhos se embrenhando entre seus fios de cabelo e do sorriso que sempre surgia quando faziam aquilo. Tinha pedido para que prometesse que voltaria, como sempre fazia, mas daquela vez Jongdae não fez uma promessa, como se soubesse que aquilo aconteceria. Não havia sido apenas uma cobrança para Yifan, também estava pagando por seus pecados.

Viu o momento exato em que ele perdeu a força, a mão machucada deixando de pressionar seu peito com a caixa da aliança. Sentiu uma dor excruciante ao perceber que segurava em seus braços o corpo sem vida de Kim Jongdae, ainda que fosse um assassino de aluguel. Ele sangrava vermelho, assim como Baekhyun sangrava vermelho. E Yifan também sangrava daquela cor, assim como Sehun também sangrou. Sentia-se desconectado da realidade, incapaz de apontar o que doía mais: se eram os cortes ou a dor da perda — sofria só de pensar em ter que dar a notícia para Minseok, que o amava tanto —.

Naquele momento, não conseguia refletir sobre as últimas palavras deles. Deixou Jongdae sobre o carpete encharcado de sangue junto com a pasta cheia de provas que acusavam Yifan, e pegou a caixinha que iria proteger com a própria vida se fosse preciso. 

Não lançou nem mesmo um último olhar para a cena do crime, abrindo a porta da frente com a manga da blusa que usava. Com o rosto ainda sangrando e sentindo o peso do sangue dos outros dois a lhe molhar as roupas e o rosto, andou com pesar até o carro.

…

Minseok só conseguia pensar em uma coisa quando abriu a porta às quatro da manhã: se soubesse que encontraria _aquilo_ , preferia não ter aberto. Preferia ter continuado debaixo das cobertas, fingindo que não estava em casa.

Porém, não tinha bola de cristal para adivinhar quem era, e por isso a merda estava feita. Abriu a porta para um Baekhyun coberto de sangue, o rosto parcialmente limpo por causa de lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer. A primeira reação do mais novo foi se ajoelhar, mas não deixou que o fizesse; puxou-lhe para dentro, sem se importar em ficar sujo, e bateu a porta com força antes que alguém suspeitasse de algo.

— Baekhyun… — Murmurou, a voz já embargada por causa do nó na garganta. Ia fazer uma pergunta cuja resposta já sabia, mas não conseguia se impedir de fazê-la. — Onde está o meu namorado?

Ele tremeu, abaixando a cabeça. Sentia-se tonto, prestes a vomitar, mas segurou aquela vontade; tinha feito aquilo durante a viagem de carro por causa de algum estranho senso de autopreservação. Minseok sentia o desespero começar a lhe sufocar, aquela sensação ruim dobrando de tamanho quando o Byun lhe entregou uma caixinha de veludo preto.

— Ele pediu que eu te dissesse que ele te ama muito. Muito, Minseok. — Tossiu fraco, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça no piso frio da sala. Não conseguiu abrir a caixinha naquele momento. 

Deixou ela de lado e pegou Baekhyun no colo, lutando contra as lágrimas ao subir as escadas com ele. Era um pouco pesado, mas nada que não conseguisse aguentar.

— Fica quietinho, eu vou tirar essas roupas sujas. — Sussurrou, deixando ele sentado em cima da privada. O advogado não conseguia abrir os olhos, mas de alguma forma lutou para não cair no chão. Terminou de rasgar a blusa que ele usava e abriu o zíper da calça, tirando os tênis igualmente sujos. — Eu vou ter que queimar tudo.

— Minseok, não precisa, eu posso…

— Não, você não está em condições. Está todo retalhado, meu Deus do céu. — Disse em voz alta, se assustando com o quão machucado ele estava. — Consegue tomar banho sozinho?

Fez que sim com a cabeça, levantando-se devagar. Agora que estava em um lugar seguro, sentia o corpo ir se desligando aos poucos por causa da dor e do cansaço. 

— Obrigado. Me perdoe por…

— Vamos falar sobre isso depois. Eu vou… pegar o kit de primeiros socorros. — Murmurou, lavando as mãos antes de sair do banheiro. Não ficou para assistir o sangue ser levado embora pela água corrente.

Baekhyun encontrou-o na cama de casal, chorando em silêncio. Minseok fitava a caixinha e a aliança perfeitamente colocada ali, murmurando algo que não conseguia entender ao certo o que era.

Abraçou-lhe com força. O Byun surpreendeu-se ao perceber que não se afastaria; ele apenas ficou ali, chorando em seu ombro, incapaz de colocar o anel no dedo e também incapaz de seguir em frente. Só ele sabia o quanto amava Jongdae e em como acreditava que no futuro poderiam viver juntos, normalmente. Costumava sonhar com crianças pequenas correndo ao redor deles, chamando-lhes de _papai_.

Agora tudo estava perdido. A conta tinha sido fechada e estar com Kim Jongdae era algo que permaneceria em seu passado. Não havia mais futuro, não havia uma casa bonita para que envelhecessem juntos e morressem um ao lado do outro.

— Você ficou com ele? — Perguntou depois de algum tempo, separando-se daquele abraço ligeiramente reconfortante. Baekhyun demorou um pouco para entender.

— Sim.

— Segurou ele?

— Sim…

Minseok abriu um sorriso doloroso. — Que bom… Ele tinha medo de morrer sozinho.

Engasgou com as próprias lágrimas e palavras que não seriam ditas, porque não havia nada a ser dito naquele momento. Não havia consolo que tiraria a dor de Minseok e sabia daquilo.

Talvez aquela dor que via nos olhos outrora calorosos torna-se-ia um de seus grandes e numerosos demônios no futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grupo para leitores onde vou postar spoiler de vez em quando: https://chat.whatsapp.com/CtXGhgAxeIH5RKYzOpWrf6
> 
> me sigam no meu twitter novinho: https://twitter.com/indelikaido
> 
> beijos,  
> marte


	8. All The Rage Back Home

_Mas, minha querida, você não precisa de mim_

_Venha embora e só diga que me amará_

_(Toda a raiva volta para casa - Interpol)_

O peso do que havia feito começou a se abater sobre Baekhyun assim que colocou os pés em seu apartamento, usando as roupas que tinha pegado emprestado com Minseok na noite anterior.

A escuridão e o silêncio do apartamento lhe assustavam um pouco; tinha passado as poucas horas da madrugada e uma parte da manhã sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama dos Kim, esperando até que ele conseguisse ficar _bem_ o suficiente para estar sozinho e aquilo havia lhe sugado todas as forças. O relógio marcava nove da manhã quando se jogou na cama, sem a menor vontade de abrir as janelas para deixar que o sol entrasse nos cômodos. Seu celular, pela primeira vez naquele dia, não estava vibrando com as mensagens de Chanyeol; vinha fazendo um esforço descomunal para ignorar ele de vez em quando, um esforço que deixava seu coração em frangalhos.

Todas as vezes em que notava o quão triste e desamparado ele estava, se questionava o que realmente estava fazendo. Se houvesse uma sensação de se estar sem alma, ela se encaixaria perfeitamente no vazio inominável que havia dentro do advogado.

Se permitiu fechar os olhos e ceder ao cansaço físico e mental, um pouco lento por causa dos analgésicos que tomara antes de sair da casa de Minseok. Tinha consequências por vir, mas naquele momento não queria pensar nelas; queria apenas dormir e fingir que era uma pessoa relativamente normal.

Em meio a um sono cheio de pesadelos viu o rosto de Chanyeol e nuances do que tinham passado juntos. Era nessas nuances que encontrava um pouco de paz, ainda que não a merecesse.

[...]

Luhan não planejava entrar no jogo de Baekhyun a princípio, fora algo que acontecera naturalmente. Deveria sentir raiva do advogado que inocentou justamente Wu Yifan, mas não conseguia sentir nada além de pena após tomar conhecimento do que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Em junho de 2019, no entanto, decidiu que sua raiva não era direcionada ao Byun.

Alguns meses antes do caso Wu ser aberto, em 2018, o detetive Lu estava ganhando uma certa fama após abrir a caixa de Pandora de uma série de jornalistas em uma caça às bruxas. Tinha aceitado a denúncia anônima de um deputado que dizia estar sendo perseguido e chantageado e começou a seguir aquele fiozinho, aquela ponta solta; quando se deu conta, estava com um problema gigantesco em mãos. Ligações entre Yifan, alguns figurões da política do governo de Chanyeol e de governos passados e uma quantidade _enorme_ de dinheiro vinda de um dono de cassino que pedia para que as atividades que praticava ilegalmente não fossem vetadas ou denunciadas.

Não era à toa que o Patrimônio dele, com P maiúsculo, era tão gordo. Isso também deixava o detetive frustrado, porque trabalhava dia e noite para ter seu suado dinheirinho — correndo riscos inimagináveis inerentes ao trabalho na delegacia — e no fim eram os corruptos que saíam ganhando.

Aquela caixa de Pandora lhe rendeu noites em claro armando um dossiê detalhado, elaborado, sobre a verdadeira face de Wu Yifan, na época considerado um dos melhores jornalistas de todos os tempos. Cogitava até a possibilidade de lançar a merda no ventilador através de um livro, mas não conseguiu ir adiante com a ideia porque era _honesto demais_ para isso.

Então, como um bom subordinado, contou ao seu chefe suas suspeitas e entregou a ele a pasta com tudo que havia arranjado sobre o Wu, acreditando que era o certo a se fazer. Sua pasta não foi enviada diretamente para análise.

Seu chefe era parte daquela infinita teia de pessoas importantes que passavam a mão na cabeça de certos jornalistas e criminosos em troca de valores, mas Luhan não era burro e tinha cópias do que havia reunido e uma delas estava nas mãos de seu advogado na mesma época em que zombaram de si por causa de suas insinuações. Ali decidiu que iria até o fim com as acusações e faria com que Yifan sentasse em uma cadeirinha no tribunal para ser julgado por toda aquela bagunça, e não demorou a descobrir outros detetives e jornalistas — entre outras pessoas que tinham uma boa dúzia de coisas a dizer sobre ele — que estavam dispostos a participar daquele esforço.

As primeiras audiências tinham dado a eles uma sensação de empate. Byun Baekhyun era bom advogado, mas os álibis de Yifan eram extremamente questionáveis e as provas contra ele tinham um peso muito mais significativo, então Luhan cometeu o erro de pensar que aquela batalha estaria ganha. Que o jornalista pagaria indenização a todas as pessoas cujas vidas tinha destruído, teria seus bens bloqueados e teria que rebolar muito para pagar os valores altos que lhe manteriam longe das grades.

Pensou errado. A defesa surgiu com evidências contra as pessoas que supostamente tiveram o azar de cruzar caminho com ele, evidências que destruíram todo o trabalho da acusação e que deixou Luhan se perguntando por dias como diabos aquelas malditas tinham surgido de maneira tão súbita.

Era uma pergunta retórica. Luhan sabia bem que gente como Yifan sempre dava um jeito, fosse usando dinheiro ou ameaças. 

O fim do processo deixou-lhe arrasado, mas se tinha qualquer expectativa de voltar a ser um detetive comum ela foi destruída após receber uma visita indesejável. Yifan, colocando-lhe em uma coleira como um cachorrinho. Por meses ficou arrasado com o fim da carreira que tanto gostava e porque achava que nunca mais se veria livre da chantagem do jornalista, até conhecer Baekhyun. O advogado foi um sopro de vida e coragem para si e fez com que sentisse vontade de lutar. De fazer o bem, de ser novamente uma pessoa com objetivos.

Uma oportunidade de esquecer aquela fina cicatriz que descia por seu peito, fruto da personalidade mimada de Yifan.

Esse tal de _fazer o bem_ tinha caminhos muito tortos, pensou enquanto velava o sono de Kyungsoo. 

Aquele homem tinha sido outra pessoa inesperada em sua vida, e sentia-se grato pela presença dele. Estava sofrendo nos últimos dias com a situação deplorável na qual se encontrava depois da agressão de Jongin, incapaz de falar mais do que meia dúzia de palavras sem sentir dor. Ele estava triste por causa daquilo, mas fazia um esforço para não demonstrar seus sentimentos quando estavam juntos.

Quando Luhan e Kyungsoo estavam juntos tudo ficava bem, o que lhe fazia questionar se aquele quase-namoro tinha data de validade. Sabia dos motivos que tinham levado ele a ajudar Baekhyun e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia um pouco de medo.

Traçou delicadamente os lábios do outro, apreciando um pouco aquela beleza singular de Kyungsoo antes de levantar-se da cama para fazer o café da manhã. Mais tarde naquele dia iriam visitar Baekhyun, já que ele não respondia suas mensagens há horas e temia que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido — ao mesmo tempo em que, se tudo estivesse bem, sabia que o Byun ficaria irritado por ter sido acordado caso estivesse dormindo.

— Tudo vai dar certo, Soo. — Murmurou, um pequeno sorriso dançando em seus lábios. Não era tão difícil acreditar naquilo.

[...]

Quando finalmente pôde ver ela mais uma vez, sentia como se o seu peito fosse explodir de saudade. 

Seungkwan estava de volta a Seul e tinha chamado Chanyeol para lhe visitar em seu apartamento porque sentia que devia a ele ao menos uma conversa. Esperou que chegasse, um pouco depois das nove por causa do dia atribulado que estava tendo, com o coração na mão. Estiveram trocando poucas mensagens desde que saíra do país para passar alguns dias fora após o velório de Sehun, mas sentia falta dele. Sentia falta do jeito calmo e carinhoso do melhor amigo.

Quando ele entrou por sua porta, no entanto, não soube dizer a princípio o que havia de errado em sua fisionomia; talvez fosse o cansaço a ressaltar-lhe as olheiras fundas embaixo dos olhos, ou o lábio inferior que tremia por motivos desconhecidos. O olhar do presidente era assustado, como se fosse um animal encurralado, mas logo mudou para um mais familiar quando fecharam a porta e trocaram um abraço longo e apertado.

Ver que Seungkwan estava bem tinha lhe deixado mais tranquilo por ora. Apertou o corpo da mulher entre seus braços, evitando chorar, respirando fundo ao sentir o aroma gostoso do perfume dela.

— Você está ótima. — Murmurou, finalmente dando espaço para ela. Fez uma carícia suave em seu rosto, recebendo um daqueles sorrisos brilhantes como resposta.

— E você está péssimo. Ficar afastada me fez bem, eu nunca quis… isso.

Concordou em silêncio, tirando o blazer que usava e o colocando em cima de uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar. Era o primeiro dia de Seungkwan naquele apartamento — onde provavelmente tinha vivido muitas memórias com Sehun — e não queria forçar a barra com aquele assunto, mas era como o famoso elefante branco no meio da sala. 

— Tenho passado por dias bem ruins. Jongin foi exposto, você deve ter ouvido, e Yifan simplesmente sumiu… Não me restou ninguém. — Deu uma breve olhada no espelho que havia de frente para a mesa de jantar, conferindo o próprio cabelo que já precisava de um bom corte. Prendeu ele no alto, deixando alguns fios escaparem. — Talvez eu tenha que descer do cargo.

Seungkwan aproximou-se e brincou com aqueles fios soltos, a expressão séria enquanto lhe fitava pelo espelho. — Você não está sozinho, Chanyeol. Eu só precisava de um tempo, mas estou aqui.

Acompanhou uma lágrima solitária escapar de seu olho e enxugou-lhe antes que fizesse o caminho pelo rosto do Park.

— Eu estou apaixonado por uma pessoa, talvez eu devesse… desistir antes que seja tarde demais e ir viver com essa pessoa. — Sussurrou, referindo-se a Baekhyun. Ela não sabia, ninguém sabia, mas ao menos não lhe julgaria por aquilo. 

— Estar onde você está agora era o seu sonho, Yeol, não se esqueça disso. Ao mesmo tempo, se eu tivesse essa oportunidade em seu lugar eu provavelmente faria. — Respondeu com um tom melancólico, sorrindo de maneira triste. Naquele instante, reparou que o cabelo de Seungkwan estava bons centímetros mais curto. — Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria, teria fugido com ele.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, incapaz de decidir. — Eu gosto de fazer isso, gosto de liderar e de poder ser um exemplo, mas estou com medo. 

— Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Ninguém seria idiota a ponto de te fazer mal, meu bem. — Beijou a bochecha do amigo, tentando passar a ele algum conforto. Era um pouco difícil porque não conseguia nem mesmo imaginar o dilema pelo qual estava passando. — Você já jantou?

— Não… 

— Que bom que você vai pagar um jantar ótimo para a sua mulher, não é? 

Os dois riram da brincadeira, sentando-se juntos no sofá. Chanyeol deitou a cabeça no colo da melhor amiga e puxou o celular para dar uma olhada nas opções de restaurante. Ao menos ainda podia ter noites tranquilas.

Bom, era o que imaginava no começo da noite.

Jantou junto com Seungkwan em meio a risadas e lembranças de momentos engraçados que tiveram juntos naqueles cinco anos; por mais que ficasse triste em realmente declarar um divórcio, sabia que era o certo. Jamais se perdoaria por ter privado ela de viver um romance bom com a pessoa que amava, assim como sabia que ela odiaria manter aquilo depois de admitir que estava apaixonado. Ela tinha um poder de convencimento muito bom e por isso ainda estavam juntos madrugada adentro, fazendo uma forcinha para continuarem acordados vendo a série que ela gostava de ver.

Obviamente, aguentou ficar até muito mais tarde. Eram três da madrugada quando se ajeitou um pouquinho na cama e percebeu que Seungkwan, ainda abraçada a seu corpo, estava dormindo há algum tempo. O rosto dela transparecia tranquilidade de uma maneira que fascinou o mais velho.

Distraiu-se com as vibrações discretas de seu celular, que estava esquecido há um bom tempo em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Alguém estava ligando para si àquela hora.

Pegou o aparelho com as mãos trêmulas, tentando ao máximo não acordar a melhor amiga, respirando fundo ao ler o nome de Kim Jongin no identificador.

— Jongin. Isso é hora? — Falou em tom baixo, acariciando o cabelo de Seungkwan.

— _Me desculpe, eu sei que não queria falar comigo. Mas, Chanyeol… Wu Yifan está morto._

Sentiu a cabeça girar por alguns segundos, o cérebro aparentemente incapaz de compreender aquela simples frase. Provavelmente havia feito algum movimento brusco, já que agora ela estava acordada e lhe encarava com pura curiosidade no olhar sonolento.

— Como é que é?

— _Morto. Ele foi encontrado há alguns minutos morto em uma casa de veraneio, a algumas horas de Seul, junto com o assassino._

— Quem estava com ele? Você sabe? — Chanyeol sentia o suor escorrer por suas têmporas, frio, a pressão caindo drasticamente devido ao pavor que se apossava de si.

— _Aparentemente era Kim Jongdae. O justiceiro._ — Jongin respondeu prontamente, a voz denunciando um nervosismo ímpar. — _E ele segurava uma pasta. Vou te mandar o conteúdo, é melhor do que esperar até amanhecer para ler nos jornais. Os policiais pegaram um código impresso, estava tudo salvo na nuvem… É de arrepiar, cara._

Um toque único sinalizou a mensagem que tinha recebido com a tal pasta. — O-obrigado, Jongin, por me avisar. 

— _Tudo bem, Chanyeol. Eu te devo. Me desculpe e se cuida, ok? Acho que coisas ruins ainda podem acontecer._

Seungkwan estava apavorada. Quando ele finalmente desligou a ligação, havia um certo pânico na forma como clicava rapidamente para abrir links e PDFs na conversa de Jongin, ávido para ler o conteúdo. Interrompeu ele e segurou seu rosto entre ambas as mãos, chamando-lhe a atenção. Sabia que se não fizesse aquilo, ele simplesmente continuaria daquele jeito até surtar de vez.

— Calma, respira. — Disse entredentes, a voz firme. — O que aconteceu, Yeol?

Ele encarou a amiga por alguns segundos, a boca aberta pronta para articular uma frase que nunca saía. O cabelo do Park estava absurdamente bagunçado por causa de seu quase-cochilo. Tentou arrumá-lo um pouquinho enquanto ele tentava relaxar.

— O Yifan foi assassinado. — Murmurou, abaixando a cabeça. 

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não estou exatamente pesaroso, nós nos afastamos muito desde a época do colégio, mas eu… estou com medo, Seungkwan. — Fungou, fitando a tela do celular. — Estou com medo de chegarem em mim.

Tirou o celular das mãos dele e o deixou de lado, puxando aquele homem _enorme_ para dentro de seu abraço quase que maternal. Ele era firme e sabia tomar decisões como ninguém, mas ela também conhecia o lado frágil de Chanyeol e sabia que naqueles momentos ele só queria abraços e um pouco de carinho. Era tudo do que necessitava para curar sua alma.

— Você é um homem bom, eu já disse isso e tenho certeza de que várias pessoas já te disseram isso. — Sussurrou, os dígitos enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo rosto dele. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Yifan, quando lhe avisou que _suas virtudes se transformariam em sua ruína_. Seria aquele o caso do jornalista? Teria ele abusado de suas habilidades e pago o preço por um possível descuido? — Quem ousasse te machucar estaria sendo injusto.

— Desde quando as pessoas são justas? 

— A gente tem que acreditar, meu bem. — Sorriu e se afastou dele, satisfeita ao ver que aos poucos o choro ia embora. — Para de chorar, não te cai muito bem. As pessoas que estão ao seu redor estão sendo desmascaradas porque tinham segredos. Como vão fazer isso com você se você não tem segredos?

Bom, Chanyeol tinha _um_ segredo. Mas ele não era passível de morte, ou pelo menos não era tão pesado, ao seu ver.

Ele pegou o celular e exibiu os tópicos do PDF, separados pelo aplicativo. Havia um enorme número de citações relacionadas a tráfico e propina, e um maior ainda para chantagem. Seungkwan voltou a encarar ele.

— Yifan era sujo. 

— E isso te surpreende?

Franziu o cenho e jogou o celular na cama mais uma vez, suspirando. — Não. Na verdade, eu já esperava isso dele. Quando nos encontramos em 2018, no fim do ano, eu percebi que ele estava diferente mas não me liguei muito nesse fato. Eu precisava de um conselheiro e ele era bons olhos e boa voz.

Acariciou a bochecha de Chanyeol, assentindo. Ela também havia notado a brusca mudança na personalidade do outro quando se reuniram em um jantar após a vitória do Park no primeiro turno, mas jamais imaginaria que ele teria ligações com assuntos tão sujos. Lembrava-se do melhor amigo falando diversas vezes que estava com suas suspeitas com relação ao jeito insolente do Wu, mas aquilo era um nível completamente diferente.

— Então não se deixe levar por suas paranoias. A morte é algo triste, é claro, mas… mataram ele por causa disso. 

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, discordando do que falava. — O problema não é esse. Tudo isso a troco de quê, Seungkwan? Você acha mesmo que vão parar por aí? Eu acho que virão atrás de mim, mesmo que eu não tenha feito coisas erradas. 

Notou o medo na voz dele, assim como notou o rosto cansado. Ele parecia ter envelhecido dez anos naqueles últimos minutos e isso apavorava ambos.

— Yeol, liga para algum assessor teu e fala que você não vai voltar para o palácio por algumas semanas. — Pediu, ignorando a reação confusa do mais velho.

— Como assim?

— Só fala que não vai voltar e cancela a agenda por alguns dias até isso tudo passar. Você pode sair e ir a alguns eventos, mas ficará aqui comigo. — Determinou de maneira firme, sem se importar com o fato de que aquilo soava como uma ordem. — Não fale a ninguém qual é a sua localização, por favor. Eu vou… te proteger. É meio estranho dizer isso, mas eu vou te proteger.

— Você pode se machucar com isso, não sei se é muito correto.

— E eu ligo, Park Chanyeol? Se poupe, querido. Estou falando que você vai passar uns dias aqui comigo, me ajudando a limpar a casa e cozinhando coisas gostosas porque você pode até ser o presidente, mas eu sou Son Seungkwan. — Retrucou, arrancando uma risada do outro. — Isso significa que você não vai ficar sozinho, bobo. Vou te dizer isso quantas vezes for necessário.

A mais nova lhe puxou para um abraço mais uma vez, os dedos pequenos fazendo um carinho lento em suas costas que quase fez com que caísse no sono depois de algum tempo. Em qualquer outra situação, Chanyeol faria graça daquela frase porque na verdade era sempre ele a protegê-la e nunca o contrário, mas não o fez porque sabia que precisava daquilo.

Pelo menos uma vez na vida, queria ser protegido e queria esquecer um pouco do mundo externo. Um de seus maiores desejos naquele momento era poder ficar em paz e passar um minuto inteiro sem ter na cabeça a paranoia de que seria o próximo da lista a ser morto.

Se aconchegou no abraço da melhor amiga e fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer daquele pesadelo que parecia não acabar. Estava sozinho — exceto por Seungkwan —, com sintomas de coração partido e com uma estranha sensação no peito. Como se tivesse sido traído por Jongin e Yifan.

Ainda deveria lidar com o vazio causado pelo silêncio de Baekhyun, mas esconderia aquilo no fundo de seu subconsciente por ora. Tinha outras preocupações no momento.

[...]

Sooyoung era a garota mais bonita que já havia visto em toda sua vida, e até que ela aparecesse para si ele imaginava que fosse completamente indiferente a formas de vida orgânicas que não fossem gatos.

Conheceu ela muito antes de fazer seu website e se tornar uma espécie de fantasma. Quando Kyungsoo colocou seus olhos nela, era apenas o novo colunista de um jornal vagabundo que assinava as matérias com um nome falso — uma medida que lhe fez muito bem no futuro —. Ela era redatora chefe daquele jornal de baixa circulação e cuidava daquele pequeno andar no prédio empresarial como se fosse uma espécie de mansão. Ela era apaixonada pelo que fazia e tinha um sotaque bonito, um coreano gasto pelo tempo que passou no Canadá fazendo faculdade antes de assumir aquele cargo.

Na primeira vez em que realmente teve coragem de falar com ela, estavam na primeira coletiva de imprensa na qual o jornal conseguira entrar. Eram só eles dois, espremidos entre as inúmeras cadeiras, esperando uma banda de rock que não conhecia entrar no ambiente. Ela tinha aquela aura calorosa que só as melhores pessoas tinham e que deixou um Kyungsoo de vinte e dois anos muito atraído; os ombros pequenos dela estavam cobertos por uma camisa branca, perfeitamente ajustada debaixo de um vestido preto de alcinhas. Era linda, inacreditavelmente linda, e a primeira coisa que falou quando conseguiu abrir a boca foi inacreditavelmente ridículo. Bom, era sua primeira vez flertando desde o ensino médio. 

Estava enferrujado. _Já pensou em ser modelo?_

Não queria ter sido tão idiota, mas não tinha como saber de antemão que a chefe costumava ser um pouquinho frustrada com a carreira no jornalismo porque sempre desejou ser artista. Ela tinha medo de se embrenhar por esse caminho do estrelismo e por isso deixou de lado o sonho, mas só aprendeu isso depois de muitas conversas — porque Sooyoung não lhe achou tão idiota assim e até viu graça na forma como ele corava só de falar meia dúzia de palavras.

O relacionamento deles nasceu aos trancos e barrancos porque ela era muito exigente e o Do era uma pessoa morna, comodista. De colegas de trabalho que se cumprimentavam por educação tornaram-se amigos que saíam para comer juntos na hora do almoço e mandavam fotos de gatinho pelo messenger. Até que ela virou sua melhor amiga e sua confidente, uma pessoa em quem confiaria cegamente para qualquer coisa. Sooyoung tinha as roupas mais bonitas, o cabelo mais bonito, as tatuagens mais interessantes… Não havia um só aspecto daquela mulher que não lhe deixasse totalmente _bobo_ e não tinha a menor vergonha de admitir aquilo.

Foi a paixão mais intensa que tivera até conhecer Luhan, mas demorou certo tempo para que seu caminho se cruzasse com o do detetive. Um tempo que se estendeu em desgraças. 

Nunca percebeu que as coisas iam ladeira abaixo com Sooyoung porque elas simplesmente não iam. Não havia preocupações em seu relacionamento com ela e passaram um ano e alguns meses em uma felicidade absurda, com um histórico de escapadas para a praia no meio da noite e incontáveis planos para o futuro. Ele poderia ter sido um jornalista mediano, com uma vida normal e feliz ao lado daquela mulher.

Poderia ter sido. Sua vida era cheia de possibilidades errantes.

Em algum lugar entre seus dias felizes e noites alegres, Park Sooyoung se meteu com Wu Yifan. Bom, não exatamente com _ele_ , mas havia uma forte ligação entre o que tinha acontecido e o jornalista. Em uma de suas matérias mais inéditas, ela tinha tropeçado em um problema muito similar ao que anos depois levaria Luhan a processar Yifan, uma matéria que falava sobre o esquema milionário circulando entre um empresário famoso e um traficante. Ambos pessoas perigosas e que, se Kyungsoo tivesse tomado conhecimento a tempo, teria dito a ela para que largasse a matéria — mesmo que no fundo soubesse que a namorada jamais faria isso, porque não era de seu feitio sentir-se coagida por esse tipo de pessoa. Não tomou conhecimento disso até o dia em que o relacionamento desabou diante de seus olhos.

Estava morando com ela há quatro meses quando passou pela porta da sala e encontrou Sooyoung amarrada na cadeira da sala ao lado de Yifan e de um cara que não conhecia — ainda; mais tarde lembraria-se de Jongdae, mas não faria nada a respeito porque sabia que era o trabalho dele —. Foi uma noite apavorante.

Wu Yifan ameaçou a namorada de Kyungsoo até que cedesse — uma cena que adoraria poder apagar de sua mente e que vez ou outra voltava para lhe assombrar mesmo após anos. Ele não queria um _jornal de quinta_ se metendo em negócios importantes e dissera em alto e bom tom que _se precisasse, Jongdae entraria em ação e mataria o idiota que chamava de namoradinho_. O Do jamais imaginaria que o justiceiro se venderia para algo tão ridículo como aquela cena. Sooyoung prometeu largar a matéria e foi desamarrada, deixada ao lado do namorado com um trauma para a vida toda em sua cabeça. Odiava aquele babaca prepotente.

Naquela noite, ela terminou com Kyungsoo e pediu demissão do jornal que tanto amava. Seu espacinho no centro da pequena sala ficou vazio, pegando poeira até que um rapaz assumisse seu lugar. Um rapaz frio, que não tinha metade da boa vontade que a mulher tinha, e que dias após sua admissão tornou-se o motivo para a demissão de Kyungsoo. Ele não aguentava mais olhar para aquela mesa e foi atrás de construir sua própria mídia, motivado a mudar um pouco a direção daquele conturbado cenário em que jornalistas e policiais simplesmente se deixavam vender — ou não tinham opção de recusar àquilo — e tudo ficava bem. O _Obstacle_ nasceu daquela forma. Desde então, nunca mais a viu. Não havia nem mesmo um número de emergência, carta, sinal de fumaça… Era como se Sooyoung e ele nunca tivessem se conhecido.

Isso doía em seu peito até encontrar Luhan.

Não via nele os mesmos trejeitos que fizera sua primeira paixão tão especial, porque o segundo amor nunca era tão quente e empolgante quanto o primeiro. O segundo amor sempre vinha com um nome diferente, voz diferente e com hábitos estranhos. De repente, não se viu mais lidando com uma pessoa inocente e que acreditava que podia levar luz ao mundo através das palavras, mas sim com uma pessoa que tinha sofrido por causa de pessoas em comum, que não acreditava mais naquela baboseira de palavras. Alguém que era tão amargurado quanto Kyungsoo. 

O segundo amor era mais difícil de se aceitar, mas ficou feliz quando percebeu que tinha se permitido um pouco e que mesmo no meio daquela bagunça ainda era possível uma fagulha de amor. Luhan era uma pessoa que se esforçava para lhe ver bem e isso bastava. Seu sorriso gentil bastava.

Quando se meteu no meio daquela empreitada de Baekhyun, não esperava colher nada de bom daquela história além de sua vingança pessoal contra aqueles que manchavam o governo com promessas vazias.

Mas o que eram os beijos que colhia dos lábios de Luhan senão a melhor coisa que havia acontecido a Kyungsoo nos últimos anos?


	9. Breaker 1

_Você vê o jeito_

_Quando eu te abraço firme_

_Adormeça ao meu lado_

_[...]_

_Dias começam_

_E gloriosos se tornam_

_Querido, esta semana eu passei por muita coisa_

(Infrator 1 - Interpol)

Seul, Agosto de 2019.

Houve um mês em que não estava cego pelo próprio ódio. Pelos machucados que se amontoavam em seu peito. O verão começava a rarear, oscilando as temperaturas e dando lugar ao outono que logo viria com força total, mas as árvores e os dias ainda possuíam aquele jeito vivaz e caloroso de sempre.

Baekhyun tinha se colocado de férias depois de dois meses de intensa pesquisa e becos sem saída que tinha encontrado na companhia de Luhan. Se não fizesse aquilo, com certeza surtaria antes do fim do ano e ter uma boa saúde mental era fundamental para que conseguisse se manter firme em seus objetivos. 

Agosto era um mês bom para isso; lembrava-se de, quando menor, sempre tirar uma semana para viajar com a família porque sempre era fora de temporada e o calor já não era mais tão insuportável. As noites tinham aquelas temperaturas mais amenas e uma brisa gostosa que parecia atravessar as paredes do bangalô que sempre alugavam perto de uma floresta no interior do país.

Foi com muita sorte que arranjou o mesmo número 61, a casinha baixa com fachada branca que dava para o grande lago que se estendia até perder de vista, rodeado por árvores que começavam a perder aquele tom verde viçoso. O resto dos bangalôs ficava mais distante, perto da saída para a rodovia e afastados do lago, em uma parte da floresta cheia de atividades ligadas a arborismo e esportes radicais. Nada que lhe agradasse mais do que dias tranquilos e natação. Ao lado direito de seu bangalô havia o número 63, e ao lado esquerdo uma área grande para piqueniques. O Byun respirou fundo, satisfeito com o silêncio gostoso do lugar. Havia demorado algumas horas na estrada e era estranho estar sozinho em um lugar tão vazio, mas era o descanso que merecia depois de todos aqueles anos.

A parte de dentro da casinha era simples, quase inteiramente em madeira maciça. Tinha levado apenas o suficiente para cobrir sua alimentação para não ter que sair daquelas redondezas, e seu cobertor favorito, porque tinha suas prioridades. Tinha planos de aproveitar o resto da tarde no lago enquanto a temperatura ainda estava suportável, então foi rápido em ficar descalço e trocar a camisa que usava por uma regata mais velha.

Uma das melhores sensações que se pode ter na vida é a de pisar na relva e sentir a terra fofinha e úmida contra a pele. Jamais faria isso em uma pracinha de Seul, mas ali era outra história. Fez a trilha até o píer do lago lentamente, surpreendendo-se ao ver uma figura na ponta da estrutura de madeira. Não era uma passarela gigantesca, mas era sempre deserta naquela época do ano, e Baekhyun não esperava ter que dividir aquela vista com alguém. Isso levou-lhe a concluir que o 63 estaria ocupado.

Aproximou-se da beira do píer de maneira hesitante.

A inesperada companhia era um rapaz alto, com cabelos perfeitamente aparados. Ele estava sem camiseta e a bermuda estava úmida, os pés enfiados na água cristalina enquanto o celular ao seu lado tocava uma música que Baekhyun não conhecia.

— Com licença, eu posso deixar as minhas coisas… Oh. — Sua voz morreu assim que ganhou a atenção do homem, que virou-se assustado para ver quem interrompia seu momento _especial_. Não havia nada de desconhecido naquela face, mas definitivamente seu rosto estampava uma surpresa que não era compreendida pelo outro hóspede. 

O outro hóspede franziu o cenho, um pouco receoso. Afinal, Park Chanyeol estava ali e tinha quase certeza de que estaria sozinho durante suas férias, sem perigo de ser incomodado por uma alma penada que fosse. Analisou ele com os olhos estreitos, sem entender ao certo o motivo pelo qual estava tão surpreso. 

— Sim? — Respondeu, ainda confuso. O menor deu alguns passos para trás.

— Me desculpe por atrapalhar, eu vou voltar. — Sussurrou rapidamente, fazendo uma breve reverência. Chanyeol levantou-se e começou a se aproximar dele, erguendo ambas as mãos como se falasse _está tudo bem_. O peito de Baekhyun subia e descia, entrando em parafuso ao ser colocado de frente com uma pessoa de quem supostamente deveria desgostar após tanto tempo armando contra alguém próximo de si. — N-não precisa chegar mais perto.

O presidente nunca esteve tão confuso. A cada passo à frente que dava, ele recuava mais e mais, impossibilitando que conseguisse falar consigo. Percebeu tarde demais que os pés do estranho estavam na borda do píer e tentou segurá-lo pelos braços antes que caísse, um esforço que fez em vão.

Caiu de costas no lago, totalmente vestido — o jeans novo sofreria bastante com aquilo —, a água gelada inundando seus sentidos de maneira inesperada. O Park ficou em cima do píer por uma fração de segundos, se perguntando se aquele rapaz sabia nadar ou não, mas decidiu não arriscar e pulou no lago, em busca dele. Aquela parte era mais funda, mas não tardou a encontrar uma das mãos dele e puxou-lhe para perto, ignorando o quanto se debatia, até que finalmente emergisse. Baekhyun tossiu e fez um grandioso esforço para não empurrar Chanyeol para longe, irritado por ter se molhado quando não era bem essa a intenção.

— Calma! Eu pulei porque eu pensei que… 

— Eu sei nadar, ok? Sei nadar. — Grunhiu, mal humorado. Desprendeu-se do aperto do maior, constatando mentalmente que não sairia de seu bangalô caso visse Chanyeol por perto. Não queria vê-lo, não queria concluir que era uma pessoa normal e que dentro de alguns meses seria arruinado pelos estilhaços de sua vingança pessoal. Tentou alcançar a borda da passarela, os dedos se esticando ao máximo e escorregando logo na primeira tentativa.

Quando era mais novo, não alcançava o píer e por isso sempre entrava no lago de bóia ou acompanhado dos pais, mas aquilo… Aquilo era ridículo. Podia sentir o olhar do presidente queimar às suas costas, provavelmente segurando o riso.

Bom, ele realmente estava com o olhar fixo no baixinho irritado, mas não era porque achava a situação cômica. Na realidade, estava preocupado que se machucasse tentando alcançar a borda das tábuas de madeira, fosse distendendo algum músculo ou machucando os dedos — que eram muito bonitos, por sinal — na madeira envelhecida. Alcançou facilmente a passarela e se içou para cima, sentando de lado. Estendeu ambas as mãos para o rapaz.

— Vamos, antes que você se machuque. — Baekhyun ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, fitando o rosto do Park, o cabelo preto todo molhado empurrado para trás… Poderia se demorar mais um pouco naquela visão interessante. Já sabia que o presidente era um homem bonito, mas vê-lo pessoalmente era uma experiência completamente diferente. — Ou prefere ficar aí até crescer mais dez centímetros?

Ficou boquiaberto e aceitou a ajuda, sendo puxado para cima facilmente. Deitou-se ao lado de Chanyeol, a regata grudando de maneira desconfortável em seu corpo.

— Vou dizer para todo mundo que o presidente do país acabou de fazer bullying comigo. — Murmurou, os olhos fechados. 

Chanyeol sorriu pequeno, entrando aos poucos naquele jeito meio _bruto_ com o qual o outro brincava. Seus olhos esbarraram na figura ao seu lado, o peito subindo e descendo conforme se recuperava do susto, as gotas de água descendo lentamente pelo maxilar bonito. Em qualquer outra vida, teria achado ele muito atraente.

Mas, bem, não era outra vida. Ele não podia sair por aí se apaixonando platonicamente por qualquer um.

— E com qual nome você vai me denunciar? 

Abriu os olhos e fitou Chanyeol, surpreso com o interesse repentino. — Byun Baekhyun.

Desde o primeiro momento, soube de alguma forma que Byun Baekhyun estava destinado a destruir sua vida. Não saberia explicar o motivo pelo qual teve essa sensação, mas ela existia, estava ali.

— Posso te oferecer um chocolate quente para compensar o meu bullying? 

Hesitou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e sentando-se de maneira correta. 

— Como eu vou saber se é só um chocolate quente ou se é um plano diabólico para matar homens com menos de um metro e oitenta que não conseguem alcançar píers mesmo que a vida deles dependa disso?

Ele deu de ombros e levantou-se, pegando o celular e a toalha que tinha levado até ali.

— Você não sabe. Essa é a parte divertida. — Estendeu a toalha para Baekhyun. — E eu estou no único bangalô que tem aquecedor, imagino que você vá querer aproveitar isso um pouco, já que está encharcado.

Suspirou e pegou a toalha, concordando. — É, eu bem que poderia usar esse luxo que você tem.

…

Chanyeol realmente era a pessoa doce que aparentava ser. Enquanto voltavam pela trilha, ofereceu o próprio par de chinelos para que Baekhyun não sujasse os pés — mesmo que eles ficassem um pouco grandes demais em seus pés — e recusou diversas vezes a toalha, alegando que não estava incomodado com o corpo molhado. 

O 63 era a mesma coisa que o 61 do lado de fora: fachada branca, plantinhas bem cuidadas na varanda e um balanço fixado na árvore mais próxima. O que mudava era o interior, que fez com que o advogado repensasse sua tradição de sempre escolher o mesmo lugar. As paredes tinham um tom vivaz de branco e pelas paredes podia ver diversos quadros pequenos com cores vibrantes que combinavam com a pequena cozinha e a mesa para 4 pessoas — achou uma _gracinha_ as cadeiras, cada uma de uma cor diferente — e com o edredom em cima da cama perfeitamente arrumada. Não era nem um pouco parecido com o padrão daqueles bangalôs e chalés; no outro ambiente, onde ficava uma sala pequenina, uma janela que pegava toda a parede dava exatamente para o interior da floresta. Não lhe parecia um lugar muito seguro e favorável para uma figura pública que precisava de privacidade, mas era lindo.

A única coisa fora do lugar era um violão bege em cima da cama.

Baekhyun se perdeu um pouquinho enquanto admirava o quanto aquele lugar exalava _natureza_ , por mais que seu interior não fosse de madeira como o 61. Chanyeol não ficou muito tempo esperando que ele se acostumasse ao ambiente; foi direto para o banheiro e surgiu de lá com outra toalha, finalmente secando as costas e tentando ajeitar o cabelo quase seco que apontava para todos os lados, as ondinhas quase imperceptíveis surgindo depois do banho imprevisto.

— Vai ficar calado o tempo todo? — O presidente riu, fazendo pouco da timidez repentina do estranho. Indicou com a cabeça a lareira artificial em frente ao sofá. — É só ligar com o controle remoto.

O menor fez o indicado, suspirando satisfeito ao sentir o calor inundar o ambiente quase que imediatamente, afastando um pouco do frio que sentia. O pôr do sol do lado de fora estava aparentemente espetacular pelo que podia ver das cores que escapavam por entre as densas copas das árvores.

— Não imaginei que fosse assim por dentro.

— Eu comprei esse bangalô há dois anos e pedi para reformarem… É o meu lado preferido do lago, até vim passar o ano novo aqui. — Contou com um tom suave, contendo um sorriso ao ver Baekhyun sentar-se no chão bem pertinho da lareira. 

— Com Seungkwan? 

— Ah, como…? Ok, às vezes me esqueço de quem sou. Mas não, ela teve que passar com a família.

Odiava mentir, é claro, mas não havia resposta alternativa àquela que havia dado. Dizer que quase nunca passava aquelas datas importantes com a esposa estava fora de cogitação porque não sabia se podia confiar no rapaz.

— Uma pena, deve ser meio ruim ficar sozinho em um lugar tão legal. — Murmurou, os olhos fixos nas labaredas falsas.

— Realmente, é uma droga, mas às vezes precisamos de uma folga. — Concordou com o menor, sentindo um estranho nervosismo crescer dentro de si. — Já que é ruim ficar sozinho, quer jantar comigo? Eu vou fazer uma massa com bacon e, hm, queijo. Você gosta? Se você for vegano eu posso pensar em outra coisa e…

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, fica tranquilo porque eu não sou vegano. — Riu do jeito atrapalhado de Chanyeol, levantando-se após sentir que estava seco o suficiente. — Posso me juntar a você depois que tomar banho e trocar de roupas. A viagem foi um pouco cansativa.

O maior deu um sorriso em sua direção, os ombros relaxando ao ouvir seu pedido ser aceito; Baekhyun deixou para trás aquela imagem _adorável_ do Park na cozinha, vasculhando os armários em busca do que precisava para fazer o jantar.

Pensou que, se conseguisse, poderia fazer bom uso daquela estranha coincidência. Chanyeol era uma pessoa vulnerável e parecia confiar demais nos outros, e isso poderia ser uma boa arma nas mãos do Byun. Ele só precisava manter o foco.

Durante o jantar, no entanto, esqueceu completamente dos planos que começara a arquitetar durante o banho. Não porque era fraco, mas porque sentia-se genuinamente mal só de pensar em fazer algo contra o homem. Eles mal se conheciam e ainda assim havia carinho na forma como ele tinha colocado a mesa, na comida que tinha preparado e no suco de laranja que tinha feito e colocava cuidadosamente nos copos. Não havia um vestígio sequer de maldade naqueles olhos castanhos, nem mesmo uma pontinha de falsidade no sorriso alegre que se mantinha em seu rosto enquanto falava sobre sua banda preferida. Era uma visão que mexeu um pouco com as estruturas do advogado.

— E você? O que você faz? — Perguntou entre uma garfada e outra, o rosto afogueado por causa do aquecedor ligado no máximo. Havia explicado que era um pouco friorento demais, mas Baekhyun não parecia se importar.

Ele limpou a boca com o guardanapo e pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, como se tivesse _muito_ a dizer. Ao menos essa fora a leitura que o maior tinha feito.

Aquele silêncio era mais um _eu conspiro contra pessoas que estão ao seu lado e o que eu vou começar a fazer pode destruir a sua carreira. Ah, mas aos sábados eu jogo PUBG!_

Pigarreou, tirando aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. — Eu sou advogado, mas ultimamente estou um pouco desanimado.

— Oh, que incrível! Deve ser bem complicado, imagino. Não era o que esperava?

Baekhyun deu um sorriso triste, o rosto sombriamente sério. 

— As pessoas não são o que eu esperava. Eu tinha a fantasia de que sempre estaria ao lado da justiça, do honesto, mas não é bem assim. Estou ao lado de quem o meu chefe determinar. — Disse em tom baixo, fitando o prato já vazio. Não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar admitindo aquilo para alguém como Chanyeol.

— Sinto muito. Eu acho que, mesmo que a gente tente, as pessoas sempre terão seus segredos e sempre farão de tudo para protegê-los.

Assentiu e tomou o resto do suco, saboreando-o enquanto tentava acalmar um pouco seu coração que batia atipicamente rápido. 

Os dois continuaram fazendo companhia um para o outro por mais algum tempo: Baekhyun lavava a louça e Chanyeol secava enquanto _Twenty One Pilots_ ecoava pelo ambiente, tão baixo quanto a voz deles. Foi uma noite agradável, mas queria descansar e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. O relógio da cozinha mostrava dez da noite quando anunciou que voltaria para seus aposentos, deixando Chanyeol um pouquinho chateado.

Acompanhou o mais novo até a porta, desanimado diante da perspectiva de ficar sozinho novamente.

— … E então me mandou duzentos exemplares! Você acredita nisso? Duzentos tipos de cactos e suculentas, em vasinhos coloridos, só porque eu disse em uma entrevista que eu gostava de cuidar de plantas. — Concluiu a história que contava com uma risada gostosa, atraindo o olhar admirado de Baekhyun. — Eu falo um pouco demais, não falo?

Deu de ombros, sentindo a timidez tomar o controle mais uma vez. Odiava aquilo. — Está tudo bem, você é engraçado. Eu ficaria mais, mas eu preciso dormir. E não quero atrapalhar a sua folga.

— Não atrapalha. — Falou prontamente, franzindo o cenho. Não queria que ele pensasse aquilo. — Na sexta-feira eu vou andar de stand-up no lago. Você quer vir comigo? Acho que o tempo vai estar bem ensolarado.

— Eu não sei andar nisso…

— Eu te ensino! Não tem problema. 

Ele deu um sorriso e assentiu, por fim, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda. 

— Boa noite, Chanyeol. Até sexta-feira.

Deixou-lhe na soleira da porta, com um sorriso afetado no rosto, a camiseta cinza cheia de manchas da espuma que tinha jogado nele enquanto lavavam a louça juntos. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que havia acontecido naquela tarde, mas inconscientemente buscariam por mais.

…

Aquele _até sexta-feira_ havia sido uma grande piada. 

Eram os dois ocupantes dos únicos bangalôs daquele lado do lago, então era óbvio que entre terça-feira e aquele fatídico dia que fazia parte do combinado acabariam se trombando milhares de vezes. Era inevitável.

A primeira vez fora durante a manhã do primeiro dia, quando Baekhyun saiu na varanda para respirar um pouco e deu de cara com Chanyeol prestes a sair para fazer uma trilha na floresta. No fundo adoraria poder evitar aqueles encontros porque não queria virar uma espécie de amigo da pessoa que deveria ver como oponente, mas era difícil olhar para aquele rostinho de bebê que cresceu demais — trinta e cinco anos e envelhecendo como um bom vinho — e pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse _hã, por favor me deixe beijar os seus pés_. Até a forma como ele se exercitava era provocante, flexionando músculos que não deveria ter e exibindo os braços enormes que provavelmente dariam abraços quentinhos e confortáveis.

Também se deparou com ele enquanto tomava sol na beira do píer e acompanhou de maneira discreta enquanto nadava ao longe, aparentemente sem medo de se afogar ou de encontrar algo indesejado nas partes mais fundas do enorme lago. E quando foi explorar um pouquinho os arredores em busca de frutinhas silvestres que conhecesse, uma ocasião em que Chanyeol estava sozinho pegando folhas e colocando entre as páginas de um diário. Resolveu não perguntar; quando se esbarravam daquele jeito, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de puxar assunto. Eram apenas acenos de cabeça e cumprimentos educados, porque não sabiam lidar com a intensidade da tensão que se instalava no ar quando se encaravam.

Baekhyun podia negar quantas vezes quisesse, mas Chanyeol era um homem bem resolvido e sabia reconhecer quando sentia-se atraído por outra pessoa. Normalmente sempre se relacionava com homens, mas durante o casamento arranjado com Seungkwan não conseguiu se permitir ao luxo de ter outras companhias. Então eram praticamente quatro anos sem beijar alguém com vontade, sem fazer sexo, sem sentir um toque mais carinhoso e que não fosse estritamente amigável.

Ele estava subindo pelas paredes, literalmente, só de lembrar da imagem de Baekhyun no píer na tarde em que se conheceram, das curvas masculinas e do cabelo molhado grudando no rosto bonito. Os lábios róseos e aquela pintinha logo acima deles era outra imagem recorrente e estava praticamente orando para que não fosse o único a sentir aquele desejo maluco e nem tão descabido de encerrar a distância abismal entre eles com uns bons beijos.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, pensou que explodiria de ansiedade. Foram os quatro dias mais longos de toda sua vida, sem exageros.

Baekhyun saiu do 61 às dez da manhã, com rastros adoráveis de protetor solar nas bochechas coradas. O sol estava queimando àquela hora, então não tinha opção senão ceder ao produto; encontrou Chanyeol de frente para o 63, segurando a enorme prancha de stand up embaixo do braço junto com um remo como se não pesasse nada. O presidente abriu um sorriso ao notar seu olhar curioso.

— Espero que esteja bem alimentado, Baekhyun. 

— Sempre estou, não se preocupe. — Aproximou-se do maior com um pouquinho de receio. — Você quer, hm, ajuda? Talvez eu possa levar esse remo.

Estendeu o objeto para ele, ajeitando a prancha debaixo do braço mais uma vez. Baekhyun arrumou o boné que usava, subindo-lhe um pouquinho para poder vê-lo sem dificuldades.

— A prancha não é tão pesada. — Constatou enquanto caminhavam lado a lado em direção à trilha que levava ao lago. O clima estava tão quente que nem mesmo a umidade das árvores enormes amenizava a temperatura. Pelo contrário: em poucos minutos de caminhada, começavam a sentir as roupas grudarem no corpo. 

— Mas é umas duas vezes maior que eu, não daria muito certo eu carregar essa coisa por aí. 

— Bem observado. Você já praticou esportes alguma vez em sua vida? 

Olhou para Chanyeol, sorrindo debochado. — Acha a ideia tão absurda assim?

Ele deu de ombros e desviou o olhar, subitamente intimidado pelo olhar analista do advogado.

— Você não parece fazer o tipo esportista.

— Eu era bom no xadrez, conta? — Os dois riram juntos, os barulhos dos passos nas tábuas de madeira do píer ecoando bem baixinho. — E você? Aposto que fazia o maior sucesso com as garotas.

Bom, Chanyeol fazia sim seu devido sucesso com os alunos da escola onde cursou o ensino médio e foi a mesma coisa durante a faculdade; ele apenas não demonstrava o menor interesse nas garotas. Mas, novamente, não podia simplesmente falar aquilo em voz alta com a mesma normalidade com a qual falaria de algo banal como os resultados do último jogo de beisebol de seu time favorito.

— Bom, não vou mentir. Eu fui parte do time de basquete no ensino médio por algum tempo. E na faculdade eu fazia parte do time de volêi. Devo ter algumas vitórias nas minhas costas. — Deixou a prancha em cima do píer, sentando-se por algum tempo para se alongar mais uma vez. Não queria fazer feio na frente de Baekhyun. — Eu tenho jeito de esportista?

— Um pouco. — Admitiu, sentando-se ao lado do maior. Os pés de Baekhyun balançavam, as pontinhas dos dedos roçando a superfície tranquila da água. Naquela manhã, o fundo de cascalho estava quase que completamente visível e infinitos pontinhos de luz no meio das pedrinhas reluziam conta a luz do sol, dando à água uma coloração esverdeada muito próxima do marrom claro, que combinava com o castanho mel dos olhos de Baekhyun. Gostou muito de observar aquilo. — Talvez seja o corpo malhado.

— Oh, obrigado. É a única coisa divertida que dá pra fazer no palácio presidencial além de beber. — Sorriu para o Byun, girando o remo entre as mãos. 

— Ah, vamos lá. Deve ter mais alguma coisa que seja legal.

— Hm, comer? Juro que não é um lugar tão agradável. O jardim é bem bonito, tiro o chapéu para isso. Fora isso, não tem mesmo muita coisa boa lá e eu também não teria tempo para aproveitar. — Como se encerrasse o assunto, levantou-se em um pulo e estendeu a mão livre para o menor. — Sabe como funciona um remo?

— Acho que sim, me lembro de andar de canoa com o meu pai há muito tempo…

— Ok, então o nosso problema talvez seja o equilíbrio. Pensa que pelo menos é um lago e você não corre o risco de ser arrastado pela maré. — Chanyeol colocou a prancha na água, sentando-se em cima dela quase que imediatamente. — Eu vou dar uma voltinha e você presta atenção, pode ser? 

Assentiu e sentou-se na beiradinha do cais, voltando a colocar os pés na água. O mais velho se equilibrou em cima da prancha com facilidade, como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias, e começou a se afastar com algumas remadas mais fracas. Baekhyun alternava sua atenção entre múltiplas coisas, tantas que chegava a ser difícil enumerá-las.

Primeiramente, havia aquele sorriso no rosto dele. Um sorriso jovial, que exibia o quanto gostava de estar fazendo aquilo, o quanto gostava de estar em um lugar tranquilo.

Vez ou outra se focava realmente na forma como ele se equilibrava naquela prancha, majestosamente deslizando pelos arredores do píer. E então se deixava distrair novamente e seus olhos bebiam com êxtase da imagem dos músculos do braço dele flexionando e relaxando enquanto fazia força para remar, um verdadeiro show de anatomia.

Talvez, admitiu para si mesmo, estivesse com a cabeça um pouquinho fora do lugar.

Perdeu a noção do tempo, acompanhando fielmente a volta de Chanyeol. Ele não tinha dificuldades para fazer aquilo, o que fazia crescer a competitividade dentro do Byun. Ele sabia que não conseguiria replicar aquilo de primeira, mas queria que por algum milagre fosse bom em _stand up paddle_ e que não passasse vergonha na frente dele. 

Ele voltou depois de uns bons minutos, ofegante, o sorriso ainda presente em seu rosto. — E aí, Byun, acha que consegue? — Perguntou com animação, sentando-se na prancha ao chegar perto do cais.

— Claro que consigo. Por que não conseguiria? — Resmungou em tom irônico, assistindo enquanto o mais velho simplesmente deixava o remo em suas mãos e mergulhava na água. Segurou a prancha com os pés, apoiando-lhes ali para que ela não escapasse. Chanyeol emergiu alguns segundos depois, empurrando o cabelo preto para trás. 

— Sobe aí, então. Eu vou nadando ao teu lado para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa. 

— Eu não vou cair. — Murmurou, sentando-se na prancha. O Park pegou o remo para facilitar o processo. 

— Espero que não, mas você poderia ter uma cãibra. Ou se assustar com algo. Então, é bom ter alguém te acompanhando, vai que você bate essa cabecinha na prancha e eu tenho que te levar para algum hospital. 

Bufou, exasperado, concentrando todas as suas forças em se equilibrar na prancha. Não era tão diferente daquela prancha de surf que tinha quando era mais novo e usava nas raras vezes em que sua família ia para a praia ao invés de ir para aquela região. Difícil era, depois de pegar o remo que lhe era estendido, começar a remar e não perder o equilíbrio. Isso sim era difícil.

Começou com remadas suaves, imitando o que o Park havia feito antes. Não era tão irritante tê-lo nadando a poucos metros de si, na verdade era até reconfortante. Sentia as pernas tremerem feito gelatina conforme aumentava a velocidade com a ajuda do remo, a água gelada aplicando sua devida pressão na prancha. Se deu relativamente bem nos primeiros minutos.

Chanyeol ficou encantado com a forma como Baekhyun ria, o cabelo ainda seco e livre do boné balançando com o vento que uivava conforme deslizava rapidamente pelo lago, nunca longe demais da margem. Era uma cena que lhe trazia um calor gostoso no peito, um calor que não experimentava há bastante tempo. A sensação de familiaridade lhe atingiu em cheio, como havia acontecido na primeira vez em que estiveram juntos, o coração apertando conforme os segundos se passavam e a imagem daquele sorriso ficava entalhado em sua mente. Estava tão absorto no menor — que andava em círculos grandes em torno do Park — que demorou a perceber que aos poucos os braços dele ficavam mais preguiçosos, as remadas ficando gradativamente mais custosas.

Até que o remo escapou de suas mãos e ele escorregou na prancha, tentando pegá-lo antes que caísse no lago. 

Nadou rapidamente os poucos metros entre eles, puxando a prancha com o remo e agarrando o braço de Baekhyun. O menor tossiu levemente, agarrando-se inconscientemente ao outro. Chanyeol deixou o remo em cima da prancha e deixou que boiasse, usando os dois braços para lhe apoiar. Aquele momento foi um pouco… incompreensível.

Baekhyun não estava pronto para admitir que rolava entre eles uma curiosidade a mais, mas não conseguia se forçar a se desvencilhar do quase-abraço de Chanyeol. Ele apenas se deixou ser segurado, as pernas vez ou outra encontrando as do maior enquanto lutavam para continuar boiando. Seus dedos pressionavam gentilmente os braços protetores dele sem a menor inibição.

Nenhum dos dois queria quebrar aquele contato. Nem o físico, nem aquela ligação entre seus olhares; conseguia ver espelhado seu próprio desejo nos olhos do presidente, mas não conseguia fazer nada a respeito.

— Obrigado. — Sussurrou, subitamente consciente do quanto estava desejando a merda de um beijo. Queria sentir o gosto dos lábios de Chanyeol, queria mandar ao inferno todos os motivos que tinham levado ele a tirar férias. 

— Pelo quê?

— Por ter me segurado. 

Ele sorriu pequeno, o olhar escorregando até os lábios de Baekhyun. As gotas de água doce escorriam lentamente, pingando como areia em uma ampulheta. 

— Baekhyun, eu posso pedir uma coisa? — Perguntou em voz baixa, como se temesse ser ouvido.

— S-sim.

Abriu a boca, prestes a deixar escapar seu pedido, mas não foi capaz. Ao invés disso, se reprimiu e alcançou a prancha com uma das mãos, trazendo-a para perto. Baekhyun ficou desconcertado com a súbita quebra do contato entre eles, desnorteado. O maior se apoiou na prancha e sentou em cima dela, estendendo a mão para que subisse ali também.

Ele começou a remar para a margem, contra todas as expectativas do menor.

— O que você queria? — Indagou, frustrando-se ao ser ignorado por ele. Acabou desistindo de esperar e segurou seu braço, impedindo que continuasse a remar. 

Chanyeol lhe encarou, os olhos arregalados e com uma nuance de melancolia.

— Vamos voltar, Baekhyun, o sol está muito forte.

— Porra nenhuma. O que você queria? 

— Não é nada, é sério. — Murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

Arrumou coragem para erguê-la com a ponta dos dedinhos, largando o remo entre eles. Não era exatamente a posição mais confortável, mas decidiu ignorar aquilo por hora. 

— Não parecia ser nada. — Não recebeu uma resposta. Chanyeol estava paralisado, os olhos fixos mais uma vez em seus lábios, e dessa vez estava ciente daquele fato. Sua voz saiu em um sussurro, falha por causa do turbilhão de sensações que experimentava na boca do estômago. — Se você não contar, o segredo também morre comigo. 

Encerrou aquela distância maldita entre eles, selando os lábios do presidente com um beijo que a princípio fora delicado e gentil e que aos poucos foi escalando para algo mais apressado, denunciando que ambos estavam com _muita_ vontade de fazer aquilo. Baekhyun ainda segurava o rosto do maior entre as mãos, sedento por aquele beijo que se aprofundava e se desabrochava em um milhão de coisas boas, arrepiando-se ao sentir as mãos dele em sua cintura. Só se deram conta de que não era exatamente um lugar muito apropriado para aquilo quando caíram na água mais uma vez.

Só conseguiu erguer a mão para impedir que a prancha machucasse os dois, emergindo junto com Baekhyun e explodindo em risadas junto com o mais novo. Os dois se apoiaram na prancha e mais uma vez deixou um beijo na boca dele, dessa vez bem mais breve. Um segundo beijo que deixou Chanyeol aos pés dele, desejando por mais, apesar de saber que não deveria. Nadaram juntos até a margem do lago e ficou esperando enquanto Baekhyun corria novamente até a beira do cais para pegar os pertences deles com um sorriso bobo no rosto. 

…

Não foi tão fácil aceitar o que tinha acontecido entre eles no lago. Assim que foi para o chalé para almoçar sozinho sob a desculpa de que tinha que entregar alguns documentos para o chefe pelo e-mail e estava estourando o prazo, Baekhyun se viu em um conflito interno gigantesco e desconfiava que tinha magoado o mais velho ao fugir de si tão rapidamente ao saírem da trilha.

Sentia dentro de si o calor reminiscente do momento que tinham trocado juntos, os lábios ainda tremendo por causa da expectativa de mais beijos. Era como se todo o seu corpo pedisse por mais daquilo, por mais momentos bons e _normais_ , por aquele aconchego que tinha encontrado nos braços do maior quando impediu que se machucasse ao cair da prancha. E, ao mesmo tempo, sua mente lhe condenava e tudo aquilo virava um ciclo ridículo de prazer e culpa.

Prazer e culpa eram quase sinônimos, se parasse para pensar.

Por causa daquela meia crise existencial, passou o resto da sexta-feira e o sábado inteiro trancado dentro do chalé, ignorando até mesmo quando Chanyeol bateu em sua porta três vezes. Na primeira era para oferecer uma competição para ver quem nadava mais rápido, a segunda para almoçar e a terceira para saber se estava bem. Não responder a ele lhe deixava triste, mas não conseguia pensar direito enquanto estava daquele jeito. 

Só conseguiu sair daquela posição fetal — a cama do chalé era realmente muito confortável e dificultava sua motivação — no domingo. Uma chuva fina e constante caía, escurecendo os céus. Não era muito comum para aquela temporada, mas talvez fosse o _karma_ de Baekhyun agindo.

Com os pés cobertos pelos All Stars pretos e todo encolhido no moletom preto, correu os poucos metros entre o 61 e o 63 e entrou na varandinha do 63, batendo à porta de Chanyeol. Seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca quando ele finalmente abriu a porta, as sobrancelhas franzidas dando a ele uma expressão assustadoramente séria. Ele estava com uma camisa branca muito bonita por cima da calça preta, como se estivesse prestes a sair.

— Baekhyun. — Limpou a garganta, encostando-se na porta. — Não esperava por você.

— Eu… queria pedir desculpas. — Respirou fundo e deixou escapar de uma vez. — Desde sexta-feira eu estou me sentindo culpado e acabei sendo injusto com você.

Suspirou, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro. — Eu entendo o que isso parece, de verdade, entendo a sua culpa. Mas te digo que não precisa sentir isso.

— Como assim? 

Foi puxado pelo pulso para dentro do 63, Chanyeol prensando o corpo do menor contra a porta quase que por instinto. O Byun notou naquele instante a camisa abotoada até o meio do peito, exibindo a tatuagem de uma serpente em tinta vermelha, desbotada por causa do tempo. Evitou olhar demais.

— Você se preocupa com Seungkwan? Por favor, não se preocupe com isso. Nosso relacionamento é… É complicado. Eu não posso explicar, mas não se culpe por isso. — Acariciou a bochecha dele com o polegar, estremecendo ao sentir a pele macia contra seus dígitos.

Não era bem essa a fonte de culpa de Baekhyun e ele definitivamente não esperava por aquilo.

— Eu acho que me sinto culpado porque… Caramba, você é Park Chanyeol. 

Ele riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça. 

— Não importa. — Retomou a expressão séria, os olhos concentrados nas feições bonitas do mais novo. — Eu só queria saber se você pode ficar comigo nesse restinho de verão. Parece estranho e meio repentino, mas é o que eu mais quero.

Ficou na pontinha dos pés e beijou Chanyeol, surpreendendo-se mais uma vez com aqueles arroubos de coragem que estava tendo nos últimos dias. Era complicado controlar aqueles impulsos que envolveram eles assim que seus lábios se encontraram novamente, as vontades se sobressaindo em relação ao controle. O menor foi puxado até a cama do quarto, para os braços do Park, para seu colo… Era difícil acompanhar. A manteiga de cacau nos lábios do presidente tinha um gosto bom de baunilha e avelã, como os sorvetes caros de Seul que às vezes Baekhyun tinha coragem de comprar.

Fora Chanyeol quem arrumou um resquício de auto-controle para interromper o beijo, sem jamais quebrar aquela proximidade gostosa entre eles. Roçou a pontinha do nariz na bochecha dele, respirando fundo para retomar o bom senso. Queria ir devagar com Baekhyun; queria conhecê-lo direito, queria saber seus gostos e dissabores. Mesmo que tivessem três semanas para ficarem juntos, queria que fosse algo especial e não somente carnal.

— Eu preciso atender a uma videoconferência importante. Podemos jantar juntos mais tarde? — Sussurrou, quase se amaldiçoando por deixar ele tão atiçado para então quebrar suas expectativas.

O mais novo ajeitou o próprio cabelo com os dedos, assentindo devagar. — Tudo bem. Eu acho que vou pegar o carro e ir até o centro do distrito pegar algo em um restaurante. 

Apertou as bochechas dele, arrancando de Baekhyun uma risada quase que infantil.

— Tome cuidado com essa chuva, ok?

…

Naquela noite, os dois se espremeram na cama de casal do 61 e comeram a pizza que Baekhyun comprou — descobriram que tinham a mesma preferência de sabor —, conversando de um jeito ainda mais harmonioso do que antes. Se fizessem um esforço, aquele verão daria muito certo e acalmaria o desejo que havia nascido dentro de seus corações.

Com sorte, aquelas três semanas seriam o suficiente e depois fingiriam que aquilo não passara de um sonho. 

Chanyeol descobria aos poucos que Baekhyun fazia seu tipo ideal. Nunca tinha parado para pensar em como seria se encontrasse alguém que lhe fizesse tão bem, que lhe arrancasse um riso fácil e alegre, mas estava sendo bom na mesma medida em que era doloroso. Apenas tentava ao máximo não ficar triste por saber que aquilo tinha data de validade. 

O mais novo tinha um jeito tão casual de conversar que frequentemente se pegava distraído prestando atenção no quanto ele parecia gostar de falar sobre seus gostos. Não imaginava que ele fizesse o tipo introvertido, mas constantemente dava a entender que sua praia era ficar sozinho, todo caseiro, ao invés de sair para festas ou happy hours com o pessoal do escritório onde trabalhava. Saber que ele era uma pessoa de poucos amigos lhe deixava melancólico, porque pensava que todo mundo deveria ter o prazer de conhecer aquele rapaz. 

Passaram incontáveis horas juntos, fazendo os dias passarem mais lentamente; beijos mais acalorados eram raros, apesar de existir aquela tensão invisível que pedia para que cedessem de uma vez por todas. O Park finalmente tinha uma oportunidade de ser o romântico que vivia dentro de si e embarcou naquela empreitada sem nem ao menos pensar nas consequências que teria quando tudo acabasse. Tinha seus momentos preferidos dentro daquelas semanas.

Como a memória de uma manhã preguiçosa, depois de passarem o entardecer nadando no lago e irem madrugada adentro conversando e jogando _Minecraft_ no notebook do advogado. O aparelho ficou esquecido, largado na mesa de cabeceira assim que perceberam que os primeiros raios de sol anunciavam aquela manhã que prometia ser mais fria do que o normal; normalmente o presidente dormia pelo menos dez horas por noite porque seu dia a dia sempre era maçante, mas tinha feito um esforço para acompanhar o jeito incansável do mais novo. Ele estava beirando os trinta, mas definitivamente tinha a energia de uma criança de dez anos após ingerir doses cavalares de açúcar.

Seus dedos passeavam lentamente pelo cabelo castanho-claro e desciam, serenos, até a base das costas cobertas pela enorme camiseta vermelha. Da mesma forma, os dedos de Baekhyun se infiltravam pela blusa grossa de Chanyeol, acariciando a pele quentinha. Estava quase dormindo, inebriado pelo conforto que sentia naquele momento.

— Desculpa por te fazer ficar acordado por tanto tempo. — Sussurrou ao fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, capaz de se desprender da própria consciência ao sentir o carinho com o qual o mais velho lhe tocava. 

Ele não merecia nem metade do que estava recebendo daquele homem.

— Cada segundo valeu a pena, não se preocupe. Só preciso dormir pelo resto do dia. 

Suspirou, sentindo o coração acelerar ao perceber os dedos dele deslizarem por sua orelha, pelo maxilar e bochecha, contornando suas feições como se fossem passíveis de adoração. Sentia-se genuinamente calmo e relaxado quando ele fazia aquilo e não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso pequeno, apesar de cansado, as pálpebras fechadas tremulando com aquele gesto.

A cada minuto que passava ao lado de Chanyeol, sua culpa diminuía mais e mais. O Baekhyun que tinha sido machucado por Yifan _merecia_ aquele carinho, mas o Baekhyun que veio depois da mágoa talvez não fosse tão merecedor de seus cuidados; esse conflito, todavia, apenas existia nas profundezas de sua consciência. Para o presidente, ele era o rapaz engraçado e tímido que tinha conhecido durante as férias que deveriam ter sido chatas e vazias, mas que ganharam novas cores e sabores.

— Eu tô morrendo de sono. — Confessou Baekhyun, os dedos finalmente parando o carinho que fazia na cintura do maior. 

Puxou o corpo do mais novo para perto, abraçando-lhe por completo e deixando que deitasse a cabeça em seu peito, o acolhendo em um aperto caloroso.

— Pode dormir. Eu não vou a lugar algum. — Sorriu pequeno ao vê-lo se acomodar e esticou a mão para apagar as luzes do quarto. 

Caso fosse possível, estenderia aquele momento infinitamente, gastando minutos e mais minutos a velar o sono tranquilo do Byun. O cansaço falou mais alto depois de quase quinze minutos e acabou caindo no sono logo em seguida, selando aquela cena doméstica que compartilhavam.

A mente de Chanyeol também se prendia a detalhes pequenos que preenchiam seus dias ao lado de Baekhyun. Tinha notado que a tela de bloqueio dele era uma foto de um céu noturno pontilhado de estrelas e decidiu que faria uma surpresa legal para ele quando ainda restavam duas semanas até o fim.

Arrumou uma permissão dos donos daquele conjunto de bangalôs e passou a tarde ajeitando um piquenique na beira do cais; tinha ido até a cidade comprar algumas frutas — descobriu também que o menor amava morangos — e até conseguira dois cupcakes bonitinhos em uma padaria local. Organizou tudo com alguns pães e geléias em cima de uma toalha azul e branca que tinha pegado no armário da cozinha do chalé, finalizando a cena com um buquê de flores silvestres que teve o trabalho de colher na floresta, e uma garrafa de vinho. Esperava que ele não achasse tudo um pouco _demais_ já que se conheciam há pouco tempo.

Quando o relógio marcou quatro da tarde, bateu na porta do 61 e conduziu Baekhyun pela trilha, tampando-lhe os olhos e se recusando a revelar qual era sua surpresa. Havia um vento agradável, mas o céu estava limpo e prometia um pôr do sol bonito seguido por uma noite espetacular. 

O advogado sentia o coração pulsar com força notável enquanto dava cada passo com um cuidado absurdo, perguntando-se qual seria a surpresa do presidente. Tinha aprendido a esperar coisas fofas vindas dele, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia se conter. Há dois dias, tinha feito cookies e deixado eles em sua porta junto com um bilhetinho dizendo que _iria para a cidade resolver um problema, mas que estava muito bonito com aquela camisa verde-água_. Sorriu ao lembrar-se daquilo e lamentou-se por não ser tão romântico quanto ele. Tudo o que sabia fazer era retribuir a suas investidas com palavras tímidas e uma vontade absurda de se esconder para surtar com todo aquele mel.

Os All Stars de Baekhyun fizeram um barulho engraçado ao encontrar a madeira do cais, um barulho tão familiar que fez com que seu peito apertasse ainda mais por causa da ansiedade. Eles deram mais alguns passos e então Chanyeol finalmente tirou as mãos da frente de seus olhos, revelando para si uma cena que lhe deixou boquiaberto e com os olhos ardendo — ele tinha se tornado uma manteiguinha derretida naquelas duas semanas de convivência com ele —.

A primeira coisa que notou em cima da toalha foi o par de velas, ainda apagadas, e então começou a ver coisas das quais gostava muito: o vinho, os pães diferentes cujos nomes não sabia pronunciar, as geléias e os morangos. Talvez fosse um pouco difícil segurar o choro. Ah, ele _definitivamente_ não merecia Park Chanyeol.

Fitou o menor na expectativa de detectar se ele estava feliz ou irritado, mas encontrou uma expressão conflituosa no rosto bonito. De surpreso e contente, assumiu uma expressão que beirava a tristeza. Segurou-lhe pelos ombros, fazendo com que se virasse e passasse a lhe encarar.

— O que foi? Você não gostou? — Perguntou de maneira preocupada, franzindo o cenho. Baekhyun riu, fungando enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. — Meu Deus, Baek, eu… Me desculpa.

Deu um soco leve no braço dele, balançando a cabeça. — Eu não estou bravo com você, eu amei. 

— Então por que está triste? — Chanyeol indagou, a voz cheia de dúvidas. O que havia ali entre eles parecia ser tão frágil que sentia que poderia se quebrar ao menor toque. 

— Eu não estou triste. Só estou me sentindo muito sortudo, eu não mereço isso tudo. 

Inclinou-se para perto dele e uniu sua testa à de Baekhyun, os dedos acariciando o rosto bonito. O sol estava baixo e o brilho alaranjado do astro dava aos olhos cor de mel uma coloração ainda mais bonita, refletindo todos os motivos pelos quais estava cada vez mais desesperadamente apaixonado por aquele homem.

— Você merece, Baek. Não fale isso na minha frente novamente, por favor, ou meu coração vai ficar em caquinhos. — Confidenciou, arrancando dele um sorriso bonito. — Não sei do teu passado, mas gostaria que se aceitasse como merecedor disso. De paz, de amor. Me deixa te fazer feliz.

_Oh_ , pensou. _Talvez seja um pouco tarde demais para fingir que não estava apaixonado por Park Chanyeol_. 

Roubou um beijo dos lábios do maior, os dedos se embrenhando pelos cabelos escuros que dançavam conforme a música do vento. 

— Sua presença já me deixa feliz. 

Segurou a mão do mais novo e puxou ele até o lugar do piquenique, sentando-se ao lado dele. Sentiu vontade de tirar os tênis e colocar o pé no lago, mas sabia que sentiria frio se o fizesse. Baekhyun ficou quietinho lhe encarando com um sorriso no rosto enquanto servia duas canecas com o vinho — não tinha achado as taças no armário e plástico estava contra seus princípios — entregando ao advogado a caneca pintada com várias nuvens branquinhas que tinham carinhas desenhadas contra a tinta azul celeste. Riu baixinho ao notar o desenho e ergueu a caneca para brindar com Chanyeol. A dele era um pouco sem graça, de porcelana.

Depois daquele pequeno empecilho com suas emoções sempre à flor da pele, passaram o resto da tarde comendo juntos. O menor aceitava sem reclamar quando o outro estendia um morango em sua direção e lhe dava na boca, limpando-lhe os lábios com o polegar logo em seguida. Estava um pouco mais alegre depois do vinho, ainda a atacar os pãezinhos com geléia de framboesa vigorosamente. O Park deitou-se ao lado da toalha de piquenique, tomando o último gole de vinho que restava em sua caneca.

Àquele ponto o pôr do sol já começava a dar sinais de sua maestria; o céu se coloria de laranja, rosa e púrpura, uma paleta de cores que nem mesmo o melhor dos pintores conseguia reproduzir fielmente. Bateu os farelos da calça jeans e lambeu a pontinha dos dedos, aproximando-se do mais velho, apoiando a mão direita do outro lado do corpo dele.

Ficaram um bom tempo naquele exercício de observação mútua, mas Baekhyun tinha certeza de que era o mais abalado. O roxo da camiseta dele combinava com o púrpura do céu e suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas por causa do álcool a lhe esquentar o sangue. Os olhos bondosos pareciam um caleidoscópio — talvez fosse a mistura da paixão com o álcool, mas era uma visão inegavelmente bonita —, fazendo um par muito comparável ao espetáculo que acontecia ao redor deles. Deitado na pontinha do cais, os cabelos negros tinham quase a mesma cor da água calma que refletia as árvores que circundavam o lago.

Bom, era um jogo perdido. Não tinha a menor esperança de sair ileso daquilo e decidiu que se não podia evitar então aproveitaria ao máximo porque a vida não dava segundas chances.

Inclinou-se e deixou um beijo em sua bochecha, satisfeito ao perceber um sorriso se delineando nos lábios bonitos. — Ei, você está perdendo o pôr do sol. A coisa mais bonita do dia.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Chanyeol.

— Eu estou ocupado apreciando outro espetáculo. 

Com o polegar, limpou do canto da boca de Baekhyun uma gotinha de vinho, mas não conseguiu continuar deitado. Sentou-se e em um arroubo de desejo capturou os lábios dele em um beijo lento, provando de sua língua aquele sabor gostoso que misturava uva e framboesa. Eles passaram algum tempo desfrutando daquele beijo, as mãos passeando livres por onde bem entendessem — apesar de ter percebido que as mãos de Baekhyun sempre voltavam para sua cintura quase que religiosamente. A luz do sol foi abandonando eles aos poucos e logo mergulharam em uma escuridão tão profunda que mal conseguiam se enxergar.

— Vou guardar as coisas, ok? — Murmurou, buscando no bolso da calça o isqueiro; aquela pequena chama iluminou de maneira fraca os arredores. 

Esperou Chanyeol acender aquelas velas e começou a ajudar ele a guardar tudo que havia sobrado em uma cestinha de vime. Quando finalmente terminaram, o maior puxou uma mantinha fina da mochila que estava largada ao lado deles. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

— Vamos ficar?

Assentiu, hesitante. — Bom, se não fizer muito frio… Eu gostaria que você visse uma coisa. 

Deitaram-se lado a lado e a princípio deixou a manta com o menor. O Byun ainda não conseguia entender o que ele queria que visse, mas ficou muito claro quando apagaram as velas e olharam para cima. Por causa da poluição luminosa nula, podiam ver as estrelas salpicando o céu, brilhando de um jeito que deixou o advogado com o coração quentinho. 

Chanyeol apontou para algum lugar no céu.

— Está vendo aquilo?

— O quê? 

Encarou ele por alguns segundos antes de continuar tentando mostrar a ele o que lhe interessava. Segurou uma das mãos do menor. — Chega mais perto, vem cá.

Aproximou-se do mais velho e se aconchegou contra o peito dele, olhando para cima com quase a mesma perspectiva. Chanyeol apontava para uma estrelinha vermelha.

— A vermelha?

— Isso. Segue o meu dedo.

Ele apontou para uma estrela branca. E uma azul. Fechou um retângulo imaginário na quarta estrela, prendendo em seu interior três estrelinhas alinhadas. 

— O que são?

Sorriu ao notar o entusiasmo na voz de Baekhyun. Imaginou que ele soubesse qual constelação seria aquela, afinal era uma das mais famosas.

— Essa é a constelação de Órion e essas três estrelas alinhadas são o cinturão de Órion, um gigante caçador da mitologia grega. — Contou a ele, apreciando a forma como seu rosto não conseguia esconder seu fascínio pelo céu. — Uma história de amor um pouco trágica.

Desviou o olhar que se mantinha nas estrelas e passou a encarar Chanyeol. — Não sabia que gostava de mitologia.

— Eu fiz as minhas pesquisas. — Riu baixinho, acariciando o rosto do mais novo. Passaram algum tempo daquele jeito, um milhão de pensamentos por segundo. — Baek… Você acha que algum dia ficaremos juntos? Quando estivermos velhinhos, talvez, no 63. Com animais de estimação.

Queria chorar só de ouvir aquela pergunta; gostaria que aqueles comentários não fossem verbalizados, queria responder que _sim_.

— Eu… gostaria de ter um _husky_. — Confessou, engolindo qualquer outra resposta porque sabia que adoraria viver com Chanyeol. Ele lhe fazia bem e algo dizia a Baekhyun que havia muito para acontecer antes que declarasse aquela batalha encerrada. — Aquele que parece um lobinho e fica enorme de grande. Acho tão bonitinhos…

Chanyeol não precisava que ele dissesse que _sim_ ; aquele comentário bastava para deixar seu coração mais tranquilo. Enquanto houvesse uma possibilidade que, em um futuro remoto, pudessem se reencontrar e reviver o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, estaria em paz.

Voltou seu olhar para as estrelas e deixou um sorriso escapar quando Baekhyun deixou um beijinho em seu ombro e puxou um pouco da mantinha para cima de seu corpo, por mais que fosse pequena demais para abrigar os dois por completo. Passaram a noite ali, na beira do cais, na companhia da brisa suave que provocava toda sorte de barulhos vindos da floresta, fazendo o par perfeito com as estrelas e as águas tranquilas do lago.

Tudo que envolvia eles era perfeito, mesmo que o tempo torcesse contra aquele romance de fim de verão.

…

Gostava do fato de que não importava muito para que lado olhasse: sua mente estava cheia de momentos compartilhados com Chanyeol. Cheio das brigas de travesseiros que travavam para decidir quem faria o almoço, de provocações e partidas de _Super Mario_ no _Switch_ de Baekhyun. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, acreditava que tinha encontrado uma pessoa que lhe completava.

Ele comia as bordas de pizza que deixava para trás. Completava suas frases e tinha como _guilty pleasure_ maratonar os filmes da saga Crepúsculo. Não havia em Chanyeol algo que não agradasse Baekhyun, nem mesmo seu hábito de deixar a porta do banheiro aberta quando ia tomar banho.

Seus momentos de altas confissões e planos elaborados para divertirem-se eram incríveis, mas o mais novo gostava muito mais de coisas inesperadas. Aprendeu a ver ele com um olhar minucioso e começou a prender-se à sua espontaneidade.

Poderia passar horas falando do quanto gostava de vê-lo cair no sono no sofá enquanto jogava no notebook, alheio ao mundo ao seu redor, da mesma forma que apreciava momentos em que ele puxava uma cadeira e encostava a cabeça em seu ombro sem atrapalhar seu momento a sós com PUBG.

Chanyeol tinha um jeitinho todo especial de lhe encarar; podia perceber como a expressão em seu rosto mudava rapidamente quando seus olhares se encontravam, um em cada canto da sala, e ficavam presos em si por algum tempo. 

Ainda tinham uma semana juntos quando foram nadar no lago depois de passarem o dia assistindo filmes. Baekhyun nunca tivera a coragem de entrar ali durante a noite, então sentia seu peito se encher em expectativas. Também era a primeira vez em que ficava sem camiseta na frente dele porque até aquele dia morria de vergonha de ficar ao lado de alguém tão… Bom, ele tinha um corpo invejável.

Foi a primeira vez em que ficaram de mãos dadas _de verdade_ e não conseguiu evitar ficar todo bobo enquanto faziam a trilha juntos, o maior lhe conduzindo com a ajuda de uma lanterna. Ele só largou sua mão quando chegaram no píer. 

O Park lançou a ele um daqueles sorrisos bonitos, ligeiramente travesso. — Quem chegar por último dorme do lado esquerdo.

Aquilo sim era uma questão de vida ou morte; o mais novo não gostava de correr, apesar de saber que se precisasse conseguiria aguentar alguns metros, mas sabia que dormir do lado esquerdo da cama era ruim porque era o lado que pegava o sol nascente. Por isso, aceitou aquele desafio e saiu correndo pelos poucos metros do píer, tentando ao máximo superar o outro. Perdeu a corrida por uma fração de segundos, pulando na água somente quando o maior já estava emergindo.

A água gelada lhe atingiu como um milhão de facas, roubando-lhe os sentidos por alguns instantes. Voltou à superfície rapidamente e arfou, sem tempo para recuperar o fôlego ao ser atacado pelas ondinhas de água que Chanyeol jogava em cima de si. Testou jogar pra cima dele o famoso _charminho_ , cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e fingindo que estava machucado. O efeito foi quase imediato: ele parou a brincadeira e nadou até ficarem muito próximos, morto de preocupação.

— Entrou água no seu olho? Pedrinhas? Machucou na hora de pular? — Disparou as perguntas, esperando que ele tirasse as mãos da frente do rosto e falasse o que estava errado. Ao invés disso, mal teve tempo de reagir quando Baekhyun começou a lhe atingir com a água, empurrando sem parar ondas e mais ondas entre risadas altas e alegres. Suspirou e começou a revidar o ataque.

Os dois não paravam com aquela brincadeira, encerrando a distância aos poucos até que o mais velho lhe puxasse para um abraço, impedindo que continuasse a fazer aquilo. O Byun não conseguia parar de rir e achou aquilo extremamente adorável. 

— Tá me esmagando? — Disse, a voz abafada resvalando contra o pescoço do maior. Aquilo mandou arrepios indecentes por seu corpo e apertou ele mais um pouquinho, encostando a cabeça no ombro do Byun como gostava de fazer quando se abraçavam.

— Sim, com todo o meu amor. — Respondeu, fechando os olhos. Era gostoso ficar na água daquele jeito, ainda que estivesse frio; sabia que logo teriam que sair ou acabariam doentes, mas queria aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento bom.

— É bastante coisa, grandão. 

Riu baixinho daquela constatação, afrouxando o abraço até que se tornasse um gesto mais confortável para ambos. — Sim… Ei, Baek, acho melhor a gente sair da água. Tô com frio.

Os dois saíram rapidamente, subindo novamente no píer. No entanto, o Byun não conseguia se forçar a voltar para o chalé, por mais que o vento frio contra o corpo molhado lhe deixasse completamente arrepiado. Chanyeol segurava sua mão e não notou que queria ficar ali até que fosse puxado de volta para a beira do cais. Fitou o mais novo, o cenho franzido em uma expressão que não saberia decifrar. Ele parecia estar indeciso, em conflito. 

O problema é que Baekhyun não conseguia se segurar. Queria beijá-lo novamente, senti-lo tremer entre seus dedos e ouvir os arquejos doces que saíam de sua boca quando trocavam beijos mais demorados. Não queria ir dormir, nem pegar toalhas ou comer algo. Queria _ele_ e se fez entender ao ficar na ponta dos pés para arrematar seus lábios em um beijo diferente.

Era mais intenso e insuportavelmente íntimo. Havia algo na forma como ele lhe tocava a cintura, mais possessivo do que nunca, que fez com que o advogado tivesse plena certeza de que não parariam por ali. Os dígitos dele deixavam um rastro quente por sua pele, fazendo com que se sentisse nas nuvens; de repente ficou um pouco difícil se concentrar em continuar a beijar Chanyeol e muito mais simples era enfiar o rosto na curva do pescoço do mais alto e deixar que fizesse o que desejasse fazer ali mesmo.

Se algum dia tivera vergonha de tomar o que queria para si, o presidente se viu totalmente livre daquilo ao deitar por cima de Baekhyun, as mãos apoiadas na madeira firme do piso enquanto admirava por alguns instantes a bagunça na qual havia se tornado e que só aumentava a vontade de Chanyeol de ir até o fim, até o momento em que ele não aguentasse mais. Assim o fez.

Tomou-lhe ali, na beira do cais, sob as estrelas que brilhavam — para onde o Byun desviava o olhar quando precisava se concentrar para não ser _alto demais_ —, sendo um alvo muito grato dos apertões e xingamentos do mais novo. Não fazia aquilo há tanto tempo que metade de si queria ser rápido, intenso e objetivo. A metade que ganhou era mais a favor de descer beijos vagarosos pela pele úmida, orvalhada com a água doce do lago, abrindo caminho em meio a chupões e mordidas que arrancavam aqueles sons prazerosos que soavam como música aos seus ouvidos. Nunca havia tido um parceiro tão passional quanto ele e isso fazia um bem danado para seu ego.

Naquela noite, acabou se apaixonando por outro aspecto de Chanyeol que não tivera a oportunidade de conhecer antes. Era um lado que, por mais que estivesse insano e cheio de vontades, prezava pelo seu bem e que dava o seu melhor para que sentisse prazer. Não lembrava-se de ter tido uma experiência tão gostosa com outras pessoas de seu passado e aquilo deixou-lhe à beira da loucura. Como advogado, sabia que era um pouco errado estar com Chanyeol daquele jeito ao ar livre — ainda que aquele lugar não fosse acessível para não-hóspedes —, mas não conseguia sentir nada além do mais puro prazer quando chegaram ao ápice juntos, selando aquele momento com um beijo mais carinhoso.

No dia seguinte acordariam um pouco cansados, embolados na cama do presidente, e ririam com o pensamento de que tiveram a coragem de fazer aquilo. Também achariam sexo matinal uma boa ideia.

…

A despedida fora a parte mais difícil e triste. 

Estavam presos a uma rotina que envolvia jogos — depois que descobriram os _boardgames_ no chalé 61 foi um verdadeiro inferno de competitividade e discussões que acabavam em amassos intermináveis —, abraços longos e conversas sentimentais. Baekhyun não queria ir embora mas precisava voltar e não havia nada mais cruel do que voltar ao que estava fazendo antes de conhecê-lo. 

Precisou ir antes de Chanyeol, já que ele só iria embora depois de uma videoconferência que teria no primeiro dia de setembro, e enquanto encarava ele perguntava-se qual seria o desfecho daquela história.

O maior estava encostado em seu carro com uma expressão fúnebre, os olhos vermelhos e irritados por causa do choro. Ele abriu os braços quando Baekhyun saiu da trilha segurando a última leva de malas e o mais novo deixou-as no chão, indo ao encontro dele com uma pressa atípica. Foi erguido do chão, os braços do Park segurando-lhe com força. Tinha que se segurar para não começar a chorar na frente dele.

— Eu vou morrer de saudade. — Murmurou, deixando ele no chão depois de algum tempo. Segurou o rosto de Baekhyun com ambas as mãos, sentindo o peito apertar só de pensar em passar sabe-se lá quanto tempo sem poder viver daquele jeito. Sem poder ser completamente feliz. — Baekhyun… você vai me mandar mensagens?

— Todos os dias, se quiser. — Respondeu com a voz um pouco fraca, um nó formando-se em sua garganta. — Posso te falar uma coisa? Do fundo do meu coração?

— Claro.

Respirou fundo e fitou os olhos atentos de Chanyeol. Queria desistir de falar aquilo e esquecer do que havia acontecido naquele mês, mas era impossível. Sentia o coração ser esmagado diante da possibilidade de jamais ter o perdão do mais velho se ele descobrisse quem Baekhyun realmente era e quais eram suas intenções para o futuro — que definitivamente não passavam perto de ter um husky siberiano.

Ignorou aqueles pensamentos e segurou a mão dele, guiando-a ao lado esquerdo de seu peito para que sentisse o quão acelerado estava seu coração.

— Eu sinto que te amo. — Confessou em tom baixo, temendo alguma reação negativa. Nunca havia falado aquilo para ninguém além de sua família, e a sensação era incrível.

Não houve reação negativa; na realidade, Chanyeol pareceu _quebrar_ ao ouvir aquilo, os olhos marejando ao inclinar-se para deixar um beijo na testa de Baekhyun. Ouvir aquilo, com tanta sinceridade, era indescritível.

— Eu também sinto que te amo, Baek. Obrigado por me dar o melhor verão de toda a minha vida.

A recíproca era verdadeira; não haveria na vida de Byun Baekhyun um verão que pudesse superar aquele. 

A não ser que o destino lhe desse uma segunda chance.

[...]

Seul, Setembro de 2020.

[19/09 22:36] Número privado: Baekkie, por favor, me encontre amanhã. Eu preciso te ver, eu não vou aguentar.

[19/09 22:37] Número privado: Eu me sinto… perseguido. Eu acho que vou morrer e eu preciso muito te ver mais uma vez antes que isso aconteça.


	10. If You Really Love Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALMENTE CHEGAMOS AO FIM (ou não)
> 
> Gente, eu tava louca para postar esse capítulo e antes de continuar falando um pouquinho eu preciso que vocês saibam do AVISO DE GATILHO para tentativa (but not really) de suicídio. É sério. E também temos sexo aqui nesse capítulo.
> 
> Well, moving on: chegamos ao nosso final feliz ou tão feliz quanto o final de uma fanfic desse naipe pode ser. Essa versão de El Pintor é judiada, mas acreditem em mim: a original era MUITO mais judiada. Se alguém quiser saber o que rolava originalmente vem de curious cat, o arroba é indelikaido e o link vai estar nas notas finais.  
> Eu gostaria de deixar um abraço enorme e um cheiro na Dulce Veiga, que betou cada pedacinho dessas quase duzentas páginas de fanfic. Não é fácil fazer isso e eu te admiro muito, mulher! Você foi muito importante nesse processo e merece um milhão de palmas. Também agradeço novamente à Barbs @iambyuntiful, uma das minhas melhores amigas e uma autora incrível que foi a minha mentora no projeto Adote um Autor e me ajudou a parir essa gigante que é El Pintor. Love u, nenê. Obrigada mais uma vez para a Bia @baobao e para a Raissa, que fizeram a identidade visual incrível dessa fanfic e que são anjos talentosos que moram no meu coraçãozinho~  
> Por último, mas não menos importante, quero dar um beijinho na bochecha de cada um de vocês que me apoiaram durante o período em que estive postando El Pintor. Cada leitor que ficou esperando as atualizações semanais ansiosamente e a cada leitor que ainda virá depois porque estava esperando eu marcar essa bebê como finalizada. É muito gratificante saber que o nosso trampo rende coisas tão boas e ver esse engajamento que, apesar de pequeno, significa o mundo para mim. Vocês são incríveis e eu espero que gostem do desfecho e do epílogo. E do extra, porque eu gosto demais desse plot para deixar vocês sem alguns mimos. 
> 
> Boa leitura, e isso não é um adeus! É só um até logo.

_Se você realmente ama nada_

_Que parte da traição você quer negar?_

_[...]_

_Esplêndido eu sangrei toda a minha vida_

_Então é provavelmente um beijo_

_Adeus então_

(Se você realmente ama nada - Interpol)

A pesada bola de basquete fazia um barulho estrondoso junto com os tênis de Yifan e Chanyeol enquanto pareciam estar na maior batalha de suas vidas. Era apenas mais uma partida dentre milhares que tinham todos os dias, mas sempre levavam aquilo muito a sério.

Estavam entrando na reta final do ensino médio e logo teriam a última partida do campeonato, talvez a última oportunidade que teriam de ganhar um troféu daqueles que a liga interescolar oferecia todo ano. Logo, treinar era a única coisa que lhes restava para fazer além de estudar para os exames finais. Chanyeol já conseguia ver coisas boas em um futuro próximo, com a possibilidade interessante de fazer carreira política e aproveitar o sobrenome dos pais. Sua mãe fora professora por anos e isso contava muito sobre sua ética e seus valores.

Fez a última cesta com facilidade e não buscou a bola, deitando-se no concreto pintado de verde para descansar um pouco. O melhor amigo fez questão de correr um pouquinho e pegá-la, só para em seguida sentar-se perto do Park. Os dois estavam ali há horas e ainda não tinha descoberto o motivo por trás dos olhos melancólicos do menor. 

Yifan tinha dado uma boa esticada no último ano e o cabelo escapava pelo coque, os fios longos e negros emoldurando o rosto que brilhava com o suor. A puberdade tinha lhe tornado um homem bonito, não podia negar.

— O que há com você hoje, Park? Está todo caladão. — Perguntou, o peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo descompassado; a regata preta que usava grudava em seu corpo, o que geralmente fazia um bom espetáculo nas quadras, mas na frente de Chanyeol ele era apenas um idiota que não sabia muito bem o conceito de _viver em sociedade_.

Desde a adolescência Wu Yifan demonstrava sinais de que havia algo de errado consigo, que não sabia ao certo como lidar com ninguém além de Park Chanyeol e Son Seungkwan, mas ninguém havia percebido. Nunca perceberam. 

— Estou chateado, não é nada. 

— Não me parece _nada_. Desembucha, garoto, estamos aqui há horas e você só sabe fazer cesta atrás de cesta. — Atirou nele a garrafinha de plástico com água fresca, esperando que tomasse um pouco para conseguir se recompor.

Chanyeol estava em um dia péssimo; tão ruim que sequer tivera a coragem de falar o que estava passando em sua cabeça para Seungkwan quando encontraram-se mais cedo na hora do almoço.

— Meu namorado terminou comigo pela manhã. — Fechou os olhos, jogando no próprio rosto o resto da água que sobrara na garrafa quando saciou a sede. 

Yifan mordeu o lábio inferior e chegou mais perto do amigo, pensando no que seria o certo a se dizer. — Você está bem?

— É claro que não, idiota. — Resmungou ao abrir os olhos e fitar o Wu. — Eu estou triste, pensava que iríamos juntos ao baile de formatura e que continuaríamos juntos depois da escola.

— Vocês estão juntos desde as férias de verão, não é? É o garoto com quem você viajou? — Chanyeol assentiu lentamente, voltando a olhar para o céu escuro. — Eu posso ir com você ao baile, se quiser. Como amigos, sabe? Não tem problema.

— Não, você vai com aquela garota do segundo ano… Não se preocupe comigo. Vou ficar em casa.

Yifan suspirou, exasperado. — Mas é o último baile! E depois dele eu vou viajar… 

O mais novo levantou-se e pegou a bola que estava esquecida ao lado do amigo, voltando a bater ela pela quadra improvisada. Fez mais algumas cestas, descontando a raiva nos movimentos ligeiramente agressivos.

— Sei disso, mas… não estou em um bom momento. Terei muitos bailes na minha vida, acho.

Fez a última cesta e atirou a bola contra a grade preta, um estrondo metálico ecoando pela vizinhança. Yifan nada disse, apenas levantou-se e puxou Chanyeol para um abraço. Eles não faziam o tipo que gostava de trocar toques e carinho, eram sempre muito distantes e a única pessoa mais afetiva do grupo era Seungkwan. Não reclamou do gesto do mais velho, no entanto. Ignorou o suor e sua vontade de chorar até os olhos caírem por causa da desilusão amorosa e abraçou o amigo com força, aproveitando aquela demonstração inesperada de carinho — porque sabia que ela era muito rara.

Percebeu com certo assombro que os três anos de convivência com ele e Seungkwan criaram dentro de si uma espécie de fortaleza em que apenas os dois pareciam ser confiáveis o suficiente. Isso era preocupante porque jamais tinha se entregado de maneira tão intensa a uma amizade e dentro de si havia um medo absurdo de ser magoado no futuro.

Medo de ser abandonado.

Mesmo por anos afastado de Wu Yifan, aquela confiança continuaria existindo e perduraria até onde fosse possível porque Park Chanyeol era um garoto leal.

Um garoto leal que mais tarde teve suas convicções destruídas porque tinha fechado os olhos para as possíveis imperfeições das pessoas ao seu redor.

[...]

Byun Baekhyun estava um poço de nervosismo.

Estava daquele jeito desde que recebera as mensagens de Chanyeol implorando para que se vissem porque sabia muito bem que aquela noite poderia ter um desfecho muito ruim e estava entrando em pânico; tinha medo de que fosse descoberto e que, além de perder a única pessoa que lhe amava genuinamente, fosse exposto para todo mundo e acabasse atrás das grades.

Oh, sim, atrás das grades era o melhor lugar a se colocar o Baekhyun de 2020. Talvez não o de 2019 — que se deleitava entre os lençóis da única pessoa por quem continuava a nutrir amor puro —, muito menos o de 2018, que tinha sido machucado de maneiras irreversíveis por um babaca, mas aquele sim merecia cada pedacinho de um mandado de prisão.

O endereço que havia sido enviado levou o advogado a um condomínio de luxo nas redondezas do rio Han, e até que saísse do carro e caminhasse até a portaria não fazia ideia do que aconteceria no décimo andar. Não sabia se acabaria decidindo contar tudo, se apenas ouviria os lamentos dele ou se permitiria que ficassem juntos por mais uma noite. A última opção era a que deixava seu coração acelerado, uma prova de que ainda era humano.

Entrou no elevador panorâmico depois de passar pelo zelador, quase choramingando com a falta de um espelho. Tinha se arrumado meticulosamente, como se fosse a um encontro e não ao _fim_. Tudo estava ali: a camisa de linho branco, a calça social preta mais cara que tinha e os sapatos que lhe apertavam os pés de um jeito estranho. Não tinha ajeitado o cabelo no topete usual porque queria que algo em si ainda fosse reconhecível para ele. O contato do revólver que carregava contra sua cintura lhe dava arrepios.

Concluiu no instante em que desceu no décimo andar que não deveria ter se preocupado com aquilo porque não havia nada de reconhecível em Park Chanyeol.

Ele esperava na frente da porta do único apartamento do andar, um duplex, o cabelo negro caindo em ondas suaves até os ombros em uma imagem de tirar o fôlego. Ele ajeitou uma mecha atrás da orelha, constrangido demais para quebrar o silêncio. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, como se estivesse chorando há um bom tempo, e o corpo enorme e atlético estava escondido por um conjunto de moletom bordô.

— Oi. — Murmurou, sentindo-se um completo idiota. Estava de frente para o homem que amava e não sabia nem mesmo como começar uma conversa.

Chanyeol tirou a sorte e foi o corajoso da vez, encerrando a distância entre eles a passos curtos e envolvendo o corpo do Byun em um abraço forte que não podia significar nada além de _saudade_. O mais novo pensou que seria capaz de quebrar só de ouvir as fungadas tristes dele, que vinham vez ou outra enquanto as mãos acariciavam as costas cobertas pela camisa. Não tinha como fazê-lo sentir-se pior.

— Eu senti t-tanto a sua falta, Baek. — Choramingou em tom baixo, ignorando o fato de que estava fazendo uma cena. Tinha passado dias a fio na casa de Seungkwan tentando mascarar o medo que sentia, mas o abraço de seu amado não lhe deixava mentir. — Meses… Tudo o que eu queria era poder fazer isso de novo.

A última opção. 

O Byun jamais conseguiria olhar para aquele homem, uma criança de trinta e cinco anos, e se forçar a ser maldoso diretamente com ele — ao menos era o que sentia no momento, _vale ressaltar_ —. Seria cruel demais com ele e injusto com o que tinham vivido juntos.

— Ei, não chora. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora. 

Puxou ele de um jeito delicado para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta. Não surpreendeu-se com o tamanho do lugar, nem mesmo com as janelas enormes com a vista privilegiada do rio e das luzes da cidade. Estava um pouco acostumado a esperar aquele tipo de luxo vazio de pessoas que estavam em patamares como o de Chanyeol. Mas que aquele sofá vermelho em “U” pertinho da janela era convidativo, isso ele era.

Sentou-se com o mais velho, espremendo-se com ele em uma poltrona de couro legítimo. Ao lado dela havia uma mesinha vermelha onde repousava um livro e uma taça de vinho já vazia, um vestígio do que ele estava fazendo antes de sua chegada. A uma segunda olhada podia ver os lábios manchados pelo líquido carmesim, sempre atraentes. Engoliu em seco e voltou sua atenção para os olhos entristecidos, emoldurando o rosto dele com suas mãos trêmulas.

— Você está tão arrumado… Nem consegui me animar a fazer isso.

— Está lindo, Chanyeol. Mais do que o normal. — Sorriu pequeno, os dígitos passeando pelo rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas. — O que lhe aflige, meu bem?

Ele pressionou a bochecha contra a palma da mão direita de Baekhyun e tomou a esquerda para si, colocando-lhe contra seu peito. — Tudo. Eu estou morrendo de medo, acho que vou surtar com todo esse suspense. Não consigo andar meio metro na rua sem me sentir perseguido, mesmo que já estivesse acostumado aos fotógrafos. 

— Você conseguiu ir aos eventos que estavam marcados na sua agenda pública? — Perguntou, o peito pesando com a culpa. Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não, meu comitê de segurança decidiu que era melhor se eu ficasse afastado por alguns dias. Aleguei doença e vim me entocar aqui. — Os dedos do menor percorreram suas roupas, sentindo contra a pele a maciez do tecido do moletom. O mais velho sempre tinha aquele calor gostoso que lhe embriagava e naquele instante não era diferente. — Vamos lá pro meu quarto, eu tenho uma coisa pra te dar.

Engoliu em seco e saiu da poltrona, esperando enquanto o dono da casa levava a taça vazia para a cozinha. O apartamento era enorme e não se atreveu a andar sozinho por ali. Ele foi rápido e logo voltou da cozinha com um sorriso pequeno, indicando a escada com a cabeça.

Seguiu ele degraus acima, onde havia um corredor que se abria em dois quartos e, mais ao fundo, para a varanda do apartamento. O quarto dele era o da direita. O ambiente era a cara de Chanyeol; da mesma forma que o bangalô 63 estava decorado com peças brancas e pequenas explosões de cores, aquele quarto era uma fiel reprodução dos gostos dele. A cama grande estava arrumada perfeitamente e havia um pacotinho sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Baekhyun entrou no quarto depois de alguns segundos de hesitação e sentou-se na beiradinha da cama, observando o único quadro do lugar. Na parede cinza-escuro havia a arte de uma paisagem montanhosa e um pôr do sol bonito. Sabia que provavelmente era apenas coincidência, mas em muito lembrava-lhe daquela tarde que passaram juntos na beira do cais.

— É um lugar bonito, o teu apartamento. — Comentou de maneira casual enquanto olhava ele pegar o pacote, demonstrando certo nervosismo. — Me lembra… Aquele lugar.

— O 63?

Assentiu, sentindo o rosto esquentar ao lembrar-se de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele mês. — Isso. É o mesmo jeitinho de decorar.

— Foi o único ambiente que consegui fazer do meu jeito. O resto já estava decorado quando eu comprei. — Deu de ombros, os olhos fixos em Baekhyun. — É um apartamento solitário.

— Deve ser ruim… morar sozinho. 

— Nada comparável ao palácio, se quiser saber. Tenho certeza de que aquele lugar é assombrado. — Riu baixinho, brincando com o pacote em suas mãos como se estivesse tomando coragem para entregá-lo. Ele não era grande, provavelmente caberia na palma da mão pequena do Byun, mas não falhava em despertar sua curiosidade. — Escuta, eu… Não sei como dizer isso. Os últimos dias foram um pesadelo, como eu disse várias vezes, dias em que eu não sabia muito bem se eu continuaria vivo ou se eu acabaria morto em algum beco da cidade. Não foi fácil e me fez pensar no que realmente é importante.

Ele estendeu o pacote na direção do menor, a mão trêmula sacudindo o embrulho. Baekhyun sentia-se um completo idiota porque mesmo depois de tudo, depois de ter ignorado o mais velho por dias a fio, ele continuava irredutível em seu amor. Ele tinha a lealdade com a qual o Byun sempre fantasiava. — Você não precisava fazer isso.

— É só uma lembrança. Não sei sobre o dia de amanhã mas eu gostaria que você sempre tivesse algo para lembrar de mim. — Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, esperando enquanto ele abria o pacote. — Afinal eu já carrego no peito o que eu sinto por você.

Baekhyun tirou do pacote uma caixinha retangular, vermelha, um lacinho preto perfeitamente montado em cima dela. Quando abriu encontrou em seu interior um colar com dois pingentes: o maior deles, do tamanho de uma moeda, trazia entalhada no ouro a imagem de uma rosa dos ventos, enquanto o menor trazia coordenadas gravadas no ouro. 

— O lugar…

— São as coordenadas exatas do lago, que pra mim foi palco de alguns dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida. 

Enxugou uma lágrima teimosa, sentindo o peito arder com a culpa e com a força do que sentia por ele. Tinha reprimido esses sentimentos com sucesso por quase um ano, mas era impossível continuar fazendo aquilo depois de um gesto tão carinhoso. Levantou-se e entregou a ele o colar. 

— Você pode colocar em mim?

Assentiu e fez com que ele ficasse de costas para si, respirando fundo e firmando as mãos antes de abrir o fecho delicado. Passou a correntinha ao redor do pescoço dele, os dedos resvalando na pele que o linho branco não conseguia esconder. Aquele contato arrancou do menor um arquejo, surpreso com o calor das mãos de Chanyeol contra sua pele ligeiramente fria. 

— Quando lhe disse que eu precisava te ver pela última vez era porque eu não queria morrer sem fazer isso. Sem dizer que te amo mais uma vez. — Sussurrou, observando cada centímetro de pele do Byun arrepiar-se com aquilo.

Queria dizer que ele não morreria, que tudo ficaria bem e que ficariam juntos, mas não tinha certeza daquilo. Virou-se para encarar o maior e, na ponta dos pés, beijou-lhe com um fervor que não era costumeiro. Há meses estava condenado a ficar relembrando seus momentos com o Park, a sensação de ter sua pele contra a dele e de poder beijar seus lábios. Poder provar daquilo mais uma vez era incrível. 

Chanyeol retribuiu o beijo, se permitindo ser dominado por aquela nova versão de Baekhyun; uma versão que, apesar de beijar-lhe com ternura e paixão, metia os dedos apressados entre seus fios de cabelo e puxava eles sem dó, envolvendo os dois em uma aura de tesão e luta por controle que nem mesmo sabiam que ainda existia dentro deles. O mais velho sentia-se quebrado e queria que ele lhe remendasse, e por isso cedeu completamente ao que desejava.

Cedeu ao Byun quando ele deitou-lhe na cama com urgência, entregando-se aos beijos que foram aos poucos se tornando mais delicados e devotos. Ele ajudou o presidente a se livrar do moletom que usava, a peça de roupa esquecida em algum lugar do quarto. Ele tinha um sorriso sacana dançando nos lábios no momento em que se propôs a desabotoar a camisa, tomando cuidado para não estragar a peça, os olhos fixos na serpente vermelha que descia dos ombros ao meio do peito definido de Chanyeol. Os olhos do mais velho esbarraram no dragão desenhado em preto na costela do outro, e lá estavam: a serpente contra o dragão, unidos mais uma vez pelo destino.

O toque de Baekhyun ardia como pequenas chamas, beijos e mordidas deixando para trás um rastro de prazer e destruição no corpo dele. 

Achava bonita a forma como ele fechava os olhos e franzia o cenho, o cabelo longo espalhado e bagunçadinho nos travesseiros enquanto deixava bem claro o quanto estava gostando do que faziam. A impressão que teve — enquanto segurava com força a cintura do maior e o barulho dos corpos se encontrando preenchia o quarto — era de que com o passar do tempo ele tinha ficado mais manhoso, sensível e consideravelmente mais verbal, a voz rouca deixando escapar palavrões e safadezas vez ou outra.

Estava fora de órbita quando deitou-se ao lado dele, o peito subindo e descendo de maneira pesada. Chanyeol não estava tão diferente, o rosto bonito parcialmente coberto pelo cabelo negro. Baekhyun tomou algum tempo para se recuperar completamente e alcançou na mesa de cabeceira um pacote de lenços, ocupando-se em limpar o corpo do mais velho em silêncio. Suspirou com aquele gesto, tentando se acostumar novamente ao jeito carinhoso do mais novo, que lhe era muito comum quando faziam aquilo. 

A diferença é que geralmente era o contrário. Geralmente era Chanyeol a fazer aquilo, a enchê-lo de beijos e palavras de conforto, a dizer como Baekhyun havia sido um _bom garoto_. Não que tivesse alguma objeção àquela inversão de papéis, obviamente.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa? — Perguntou baixinho, um pouco envergonhado pela forma como tinha perdido o controle minutos antes. Não se reconhecia daquele jeito, deixando o tesão falar mais alto do que a razão, enchendo seu parceiro de marcas e demonstrações territoriais; talvez fosse um reflexo da pessoa que havia se tornado após começar sua vingança. 

Ele demorou a responder, os olhos cintilando à luz da lua, pálida, que entrava pela janela do outro lado do quarto. — Eu só preciso de um banho, estou um pouco exausto. Você quer… vir comigo?

Sorriu pequeno e lançou os lenços em forma de bolinha na lixeira que havia ao lado da escrivaninha. 

— Eu vou passar, posso tomar um amanhã cedinho…

— Então você vai ficar? — Os olhos dele brilharam em ansiedade e alegria.

— Se é o que você quer, eu fico. — Murmurou, beijando a palma da mão do mais velho. 

— Eu quero, é claro que eu quero. — Sorriu com o beijo delicado que tinha ganhado e fez uma carícia breve na bochecha do outro. — Se quiser comer algo eu pedi pizza mais cedo. Tá em cima da mesa… o sabor que você gosta. E deve ter no meu closet algum conjunto que sirva em você.

— Vou comer um pouquinho, então. Me espera na cama?

Ele não ia comer coisa nenhuma. Esperou que Chanyeol levantasse, uma bagunça de chupões, mordidas e arranhões, e fosse ao banheiro da suíte para finalmente sair da cama, indo apressado ao closet. As roupas eram quase todas grandes demais, mas conseguiu achar uma calça da Nike que ficava quase que perfeita em si e jogou por cima um dos moletons enormes do mais velho. Apressado, desceu as escadas como se corresse contra o tempo.

Tinha deixado seu revólver escondido ao lado de um vasinho de plantas enquanto Chanyeol colocava aquela taça de vinho na cozinha. Pegou a arma e enfiou na cintura, por baixo do moletom, sem saber direito o motivo pelo qual fazia aquilo.

Assim que tinha sido deixado por Chanyeol, seu peito havia se enchido de uma sensação ruim. Ele não merecia aquele amor, aqueles gestos.

Baekhyun não merecia nada.

[...]

Como um relógio velho, acordou às três da manhã.

Tinha tentado de todas as formas dormir direito, mas sua mente só conseguia retornar ao que tinham feito horas antes e aos olhos opacos e sem vida de Yifan, uma mistura macabra que acabou enlouquecendo Baekhyun. 

Se desvencilhou delicadamente dos braços do Park que lhe envolviam com ternura, certificando-se de que ele continuava adormecido, e caminhou pé ante pé para fora do quarto, sem saber para onde ir. Seu peito se inundava com aquela sensação ruim, com o desejo de sair correndo daquele lugar e pular na frente do primeiro carro que visse.

Estava sentindo a culpa desmoronar sobre seus ombros e sentia-se um idiota por ter acreditado, mesmo que por minutos, que poderia continuar com Chanyeol e fingir que não tinha tudo aquilo debaixo do tapete. Havia se tornado tão detestável quanto a pessoa que jurou destruir, e conviver com aquilo tinha se tornado subitamente insuportável.

Descalço, os pés venceram os poucos metros que separavam o quarto da saída para a varanda e abriu a porta de vidro com cuidado para não fazer barulho, a arma em sua cintura pesando como chumbo.

Do lado de fora, a varanda se estendia de maneira ampla, cheia de luzinhas amarelas acesas que iluminavam um jardim vertical em uma cerca de madeira. A piscina também estava iluminada, no centro do ambiente, a luz púrpura iluminando todo o resto em um brilho quase que místico. Baekhyun caminhou até o fim da varanda, dando a volta na piscina e subindo no deck de madeira. A guarita de proteção era tão baixa que, se tropeçasse, estaria perdido para sempre.

Com as mãos trêmulas, tirou o revólver da cintura e pressionou-lhe contra a têmpora, o sangue pulsando com força em suas veias. Ela não estava destravada, mas o pensamento de fazer aquilo já lhe deixava ansioso para acabar com a culpa que lhe tirava o fôlego. Os pesadelos parariam e não mais veria os olhos opacos de Yifan, nem as notícias sobre a morte de Sehun. Não lembraria-se de seu amor, destruído com a força dos segredos que tinha revelado ao país inteiro sem qualquer piedade. Se destravasse e apertasse o gatilho, não teria que conviver com o que havia feito e poderia dar algum tipo de paz a Chanyeol.

Talvez não fosse um fim tão ruim. Aquele mundo não precisava mais de gente como ele.

— B-Baek? — A voz do mais velho soou atrás de si. Mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso. — O que você está fazendo?

— Chanyeol, vá embora. Me deixe sozinho, por favor. 

— Não, porra nenhuma que eu vou te deixar sozinho. Desce daí e vem cá… Vamos conversar. Eu quero te abraçar. 

O tom de voz dele não era nada mais que um fiapo. Abaixo dos pés de Baekhyun, dezenas de metros se estendiam e acabavam na rua tranquila. 

— Não posso, você não entende. 

— Por favor, me explica, eu posso tentar entender.

Girou nos calcanhares e manteve a arma na cabeça, as mãos tremendo de um jeito intenso. O mais velho ergueu as mãos, os olhos dobrando de tamanho. O vento frio da madrugada batia contra o peito desnudo, fazendo com que estremecesse de maneira desconfortável. O olhar do Byun era assustador, selvagem e confuso; não parecia querer fazer aquilo, mas não queria arriscar aquela suposição. Ficou parado, as lágrimas enchendo os olhos por causa da situação.

— Você não me dá escolha, Chanyeol. — Disse em tom moderado, franzindo o cenho. — Eu não posso te contar o que eu fiz e nem continuar vivendo com você como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Baekhyun… você não precisa fazer isso. 

— Eu preciso! Você não entende? Eu fiz coisas ruins.

Abaixou as mãos até a altura do peito, analisando o rosto do menor. Ele também estava à beira das lágrimas.

— Não quero saber o que fez, de verdade. Não me interessa. Seja lá o que tenha feito, isso é algo seu e somente seu. — Seus olhos se fixaram ao colar que tinha dado de presente a ele, brilhando contra a luz amarelada da varanda. — Você não precisa atentar contra a própria vida por causa disso, existem saídas.

Balançou a cabeça, furioso com o fato de que estava fazendo com que ele chorasse. Estava errando mais uma vez. — Que saídas, Chanyeol? Não seja estúpido. Me deixa sozinho, não consigo fazer isso com você aqui.

— Jamais deixarei que você faça algo assim, Baekhyun. Eu não seria capaz de viver sem você, não se atreva. — Grunhiu Chanyeol, sentindo as próprias lágrimas pingando do queixo para o chão. — Não faz isso com a gente. Nós podemos fazer terapia, não podemos? Você pode se salvar, pode reaprender a viver.

— E fingir que nada aconteceu? Que eu sou bom para você, que eu nunca fiz nada de errado?

— Você não está falando sério. Em que mundo você não seria bom para mim? Pare com isso. 

Baekhyun suspirou. A ingenuidade dele era surpreendente.

— É preciso um monstro para destruir outro monstro, Park Chanyeol. Eu errei em pensar que essa caça às bruxas seria apenas pelo bem e pela justiça. Essas coisas estragam a gente. Eu te machuquei _tanto_ … Você não faz ideia.

Jamais imaginaria que a pessoa que estava temendo nas últimas semanas seria justamente o homem que mais amava. A cabeça de Chanyeol girava, mas tentou manter-se são porque tinha a impressão de que um mero deslize poderia ser fatal para qualquer um dos dois.

— Se você abaixar essa arma eu posso esquecer disso, Baek. Eu prometo. Renuncio amanhã e vamos recomeçar em algum lugar. — Falou em um tom baixo, a voz embargada. — A gente vai arranjar um bom psicólogo e você vai tirar essas coisas ruins do teu peito. Por favor.

— Esquecer que eu assisti uma pessoa morrer e não fiz nada para salvá-la? Ou que eu provoquei uma dor intensa em você ao te magoar repetidamente, desmascarando as pessoas ao seu redor? Nem mesmo você seria capaz de esquecer disso.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Tem razão, eu usei a palavra errada. Também não seria capaz de esquecer que _você apontou uma arma para a própria cabeça_ e que eu não percebi os sinais de que você estava lutando contra alguns demônios dentro de si. Mas eu posso perdoar, Baekhyun, posso perdoar porque eu te amo e eu _sei_ que você não me machucaria.

Baekhyun chorava de um jeito intenso, os ombros sacudindo com a força de seus soluços. Não sabia como decidir seu futuro; se escolhesse atirar em si ou pular da varanda, morreria sabendo que não fora capaz de lidar com seus erros do passado e que estava deixando para trás um rombo no coração do mais velho. Morreria achando que a morte de Yifan era culpa sua, que assistir enquanto seus olhos esmaeciam tinha o mesmo peso que matá-lo.

Lembrava-se do aviso de Kim Jongdae, que rondava sua cabeça há dias desde que considerou se matar como uma forma de escapar de seus problemas. _Não faça o que eu fiz. Na hora certa, você vai se lembrar de quem era e espero que isso… seja o suficiente._ Ele havia sido preciso ao lhe dizer aquilo; tinha vivido uma vida amaldiçoada, matando pessoas para manter segredos de outros e matando para tentar eliminar em si a culpa que só aumentava junto com a pilha de corpos. Tivera um fim cruel, longe da pessoa que mais amava no mundo, e Baekhyun soube naquele instante que não queria ter aquele fim. Não queria, afinal, morrer daquela forma. Queria receber o perdão de Chanyeol, queria tentar recomeçar ao lado dele.

O perdão não faria os pesadelos sumirem, tampouco apagaria a culpa e a imagem de Yifan sangrando até a morte. Isso nenhum amor gigantesco faria, eram erros com os quais teria que ser enterrado ao fim de sua vida. Mas o perdão poderia dar a ele, ao Park, uma vida mais feliz. E daria a Baekhyun a oportunidade de não se tornar definitivamente uma versão daquilo que criticava, tirando de seu caminho quem não lhe era necessário. Daria a ele a oportunidade de buscar ajuda e a superar o término que, mesmo esquecido em 2018, continuava a lhe manchar os valores e a fazer com que fosse aquela pessoa horrível. 

Era hora de aceitar e deixar tudo aquilo ir embora.

Abaixou a arma lentamente e deixou-a cair no chão, chorando copiosamente. Chanyeol abriu os braços, como em um pedido silencioso para que se aproximasse. Baekhyun caminhou até ele, os soluços que escapavam de seus lábios quebrando o silêncio tenso que os rondava. Precisava daquele abraço, precisava se desmanchar contra o peito do homem que amava.

— Vem cá. Nós vamos superar isso. — Murmurou, ainda de braços abertos. Estava tentando ao máximo superar aquele medo que tinha tomado conta de todos os seus poros quando viu o que Baekhyun pretendia fazer. Além do medo, havia a dor de vê-lo atingir o fundo do poço de um jeito tão violento. Se não tivesse acordado com a movimentação dele, teria encontrado a cama vazia e descoberto pelos vizinhos o que havia acontecido? Teria ido ao velório dele só para se ver perdido em um mundo sem Byun Baekhyun? Mais importante, teria sobrevivido a mais essa dor?

Não queria saber o que ele tinha feito, fora sincero ao declarar aquilo. Só queria deixar aquele momento para trás e renunciar ao seu cargo porque precisava de Baekhyun da mesma forma que ele precisava de si, ainda que declarasse não ser _decente_ para ele. Queria ajudar ele a cuidar de sua saúde mental e acima de tudo dar a ele uma vida afastada das lembranças que pareciam ser tão pesadas que lhe fizeram considerar o suicídio.

Byun Baekhyun caiu de joelhos de frente para Park Chanyeol, choramingando enquanto sentia o peito apertar ao perceber a seriedade daquele momento. Se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo, teria destravado aquela arma e mandado aos ares todas as coisas boas que tivera em vida, que minavam os momentos ruins como feixes de luz. 

Teria mandado aos ares o único sentimento bom que lhe restava como se fosse nada.

De joelhos, encostou o rosto contra as coxas do maior, os braços envolvendo as pernas dele em um abraço quase que infantil. Ali estava, finalmente entendendo que precisava de ajuda para superar. Que seu coração jamais se entregaria completamente ao mais velho enquanto continuasse a se afogar em mágoas e coisas do passado.

Aquele era Byun Baekhyun, em silêncio, confessando que precisava de um tipo de ajuda que não se fazia com segredos e exposição.

Era uma ajuda que envolvia confiança e vontade de continuar vivendo, e logo veria que Park Chanyeol e sua tão infame ingenuidade tinha muito a ver com aquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meu twitter: https://twitter.com/indelikaido  
> meu gatinho curioso: https://curiouscat.me/indelikaido
> 
> beijos,  
> marte


End file.
